Chocolate
by xxxdanixxx
Summary: BJ? Kagome ama comer chocolate e faz de tudo para ter um pedaço.Sesshomaru ama fazer chocolate, mas detesta quem não sabe apreciá-lo direito. Para alegria dela, ele abra uma chocolataria bem perto da casa de Kagome. Que loucuras ela vai fazer? Sess/Kag
1. Cap1 A Chocolataria

_N/A: Mais uma fanfic do Anime Inuyasha. Eu vou falar mais sobre ela no final do capítulo, mas acho que antes de começarem a ler é interessante terem uma sinopse maior do que na descrição da história._

_**Sinopse: **A grande paixão de Kagome é o chocolate. Ela é uma chocolátra sem tamanho que faz de tudo (leia-se extremamente tudo) para conseguir um, nem que seja micro, pedaço de chocolate. Sua mãe não está muito feliz com o vício da filha e quer fazê-la comer menos desse doce maravilhoso. Porém, para a tristeza de sua mãe e alegria de Kagome, uma chocolataria é aberta há poucos quarteirões de distância da casa delas. É tentando provar esse doce maravilhoso que Kagome conhece todos que trabalham nessa loja de delícias, especialmente Sesshoumaru, um homem que tem mais como paixão fazer chocolate do que prová-los, e que não consegue suportar pessoas que fazem tudo para provar o doce sem fazer questão de apreciá-los da forma que eles merecem. Uma história sobre pessoas diferentes que possuem uma paixão em comum: o chocolate._

**CHOCOLATE**

**Capítulo Um: A Chocolataria**

A menina de olhos azuis escuros estava com pressa, a aula já havia acabado e ela corria para voltar para casa. Como parte de sua rotina normal, entrou em uma doçaria ou mercado qualquer, a primeira loja que tivesse em uma de suas partes doces vendendo. Como sempre caminhou até a seção do chocolate, sempre carregando a cesta de compras, e começava um ritual que ela fazia dia após dia. Primeiro ela pegava os chocolates que custavam pouco, chocolates ao leite, chocolate meio amargo, bombons, etc. Depois ela ia para a prateleira dos chocolates importados, e ficava ali escolhendo qual seria a sua próxima vítima. Demorava muito, porque ela já tinha provado praticamente todos os chocolates. Ela já havia chegado a importar alguns, de suíços até canadenses. Olhou no relógio, já ia dar sete da noite, precisava chegar logo em casa, então pegou cinco alfajores argentinos que garantiam camada dupla de cobertura de chocolate, sorriu feliz e caminhou até o caixa.

- Olá Kagome, como vai? –perguntou a garota do caixa para a menina de olhos azuis.

- Eu vou bem, Ayame. E você? Trabalhando muito? – a menina perguntou de volta dando um chocolate por vez para que a garota do caixa os passasse registrando o preço.

- Eu vou bem. Ah, essa época é sempre uma loucura, você sabe... – a caixa respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela tinha olhos verdes e um cabelo castanho claro puxado para o ruivo alaranjado.

- Desculpa Ayame, mas que época é sempre uma loucura? – Kagome quis saber.

- Ora esse chocolate todo não é por causa do dia de São Valentino? – Ayame questionou apontando para todos os chocolates que Kagome colocava em uma sacola.

- Dia de São Valentino? O quê? Não me diga que é amanhã? – Kagome fez cara de espanto. – Vou ter que comprar alguns para meu avó, meu irmão e... Será que vou ter que dar os meus? – olhou com pena para os que estavam em suas mãos.

- Meu Deus! – Ayame exclamou rindo. – Kagome, em que mundo você vive? E não, não é amanhã, é depois de amanhã. Você está perdida no tempo?

- Não, é só que... Eu... Ah! Você sabe... Quando se trata de chocolate eu...

-... Você perde a noção de tudo! – Ayame interrompeu Kagome. - Do tempo, da hora, de compromissos e o que for... Quando você vai parar de comer tanto chocolate? Você deve estar com a diabetes nas alturas e o colesterol também, afinal comer um ou outro de vez em quando tudo bem, mas fazer essas loucuras um dia sim e outro não é completamente insano... – Ayame começou a falar de maneira ríspida.

- Se eles não acabassem tão rapidamente eu viria menos aqui ou em qualquer lugar que vende chocolate. Porém, eu compro hoje à noite e tudo isso só dá para amanhã e o começo do dia seguinte depois de amanhã... Aí assim que acabam as minhas aulas, eu venho aqui me reabastecer porque o chocolate é a minha salvação, você sabe... Se eu não como eu tenho dor de cabeça e me sinto tão mal.

Ayame balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Kagome, você tem dor de cabeça porque você se viciou em chocolate e se você não tem essa _pequena _quantidade a cada dia o seu corpo sente falta dele e, por isso, você tem dor de cabeça. – Ayame explicou. – Sem contar que eu tenho certeza que você não é uma baleia fora d'água porque faz algum esporte... Aliás, são exatamente vinte $.

Kagome abriu a mochila, pegou a carteira, tirou o dinheiro e deu para a garota de olhos verdes. – Eu vou indo ou o pessoal lá de casa vai ficar preocupado.

- Não muito, eu garanto, eu sei que todos já devem saber onde você está. Caso algum dia você simplesmente suma, eu tenho certeza aonde eu vou lhe procurar. – Ayame brincou.

Kagome acenou e saiu da loja. Estava tão feliz por tê-los comprado. Tirou uma barra de cem gramas da sacola, abriu-a e comeu-a sem despedaçá-la. Sentia o chocolate derreter em sua boca e isso a fazia tão bem. Estava quase perto de sua casa, cerca de cinco a seis quarteirões de distância, quando sentiu um cheiro familiar. Era tão gostoso e tão doce, ela não conseguiu resistir. Sabia que estava atrasada e que agora já deveria ser sete ou ter passado das sete horas da noite, porém precisava checar de que lugar vinha esse cheiro. Foi só virar a esquina que encontrou. Era uma casa pequena de madeira, pintada de amarela, com um ar de chalé suíço que se destacava das outras ao redor, lojas de comércio e até das casas residenciais. O lugar não parecia aberto, mas Kagome quis checar, passou pelo pequeno quintal de pedra e foi até a porta de entrada, nela estava uma placa de madeira com o escrito: "Em breve". Kagome olhou para cima, havia uma única janela à frente e dela saiu um vapor quente que cheirava extremamente bem. Era o cheiro de chocolate.

- Delícia! – exclamou passando a língua entre os lábios. O ar quente com cheiro de chocolate parecia ainda mais saboroso do que todos os chocolates que ela havia comprado. Era um perfume gostoso, tão doce, mas meio amargo, não era enjoativo, pelo menos não para ela. Era simplesmente delicioso.

Kagome estendeu a mão para bater na porta. Não... Ela não deveria fazer isso. Porém, ela queria saber quem era que estava fazendo aquele chocolate quente. Ela tinha plena certeza que era chocolate quente. Já conseguia imaginar o líquido castanho borbulhando na panela, enquanto alguém mexia com uma colher de pau para que não grudasse no fundo da panela... Alguém enchendo uma caneca cheia de... Bateu na porta. Não deveria fazer isso, porém quem sabe a pessoa que preparava essa bebida dos deuses fosse uma senhora velhinha e bondosa que ofereceria a Kagome uma caneca contendo o líquido maravilhoso e... Só de pensar já sentia sua boca salivar. Esperou alguns segundos e bateu de novo.

- Olá? – chamou, porém não houve resposta. Ninguém de dentro da casa disse absolutamente nada. Então, Kagome começou a formular um monte de idéia em sua mente, talvez aquele lugar fizesse chocolate sozinho... Ou será que ela encontraria o _Willy Wonka_? Sorriu só de pensar, principalmente porque a _Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolates _era o seu livro predileto. – Olá? – chamou mais uma vez, ela sabia que estava atrasada e que não deveria chamar ninguém em casa tão tarde assim. Ninguém quer uma visita incômoda em sua casa. Ela olhou para aquele lugar, parecia mais uma cafeteria do que uma casa, algum lugar para tomar um _frappucino _e comer um bolo de chocolate, enquanto se lê mangás. Colocou o rosto mais para perto da porta e percebeu que a porta era de madeira escura e tinha vidro no centro em formatos quadrados. Não dava para ver o que havia dentro porque na atrás da porta havia uma cortina. Ela se afastou um pouco e percebeu que em cima da porta havia uma grande placa de madeira escura com o escrito "_Choco Dreams" _em relevo. _Choco Dreams _parecia um bom nome. Kagome sorriu ainda mais porque a palavra "_Choco" _a fazia sorrir. Choco... Chocolate... Chocolate era perfeito!

Aquele cheiro estava realmente delicioso, Kagome queria pelo menos olhar a panela de onde o cheiro vinha e por isso bateu mais uma vez na porta. – Olá? Alguém aí? – ela chamou novamente. Essa seria a última chance e se nada acontecesse ela ia embora definitivamente.

Olhando para a janela ela conseguiu enxergar a sombra de alguém de cabelos longos, mas não conseguia identificar absolutamente nada. Provavelmente era a bondosa senhora que ofereceria chocolate para Kagome.

- Olá, senhora, desculpa eu bater na sua casa tão tarde da noite, mas o cheiro do chocolate quente que você está fazendo é extremamente delicioso, eu sei que sou uma intrometida, mas... Se você pudesse me deixar ver a consistência do seu chocolate, eu... Eu ia ficar maravilhada! – Kagome começou a falar em um tom alto para ser ouvida. – Senhora? – chamou-a ao ver que não teve resposta alguma.

A pessoa de cabelos compridos colocou a mão para fora da janela. Kagome conseguiu ver unhas compridas e uma mão branca. Ela não conseguiu ver se a mão era de alguém jovem ou velho porque estava muito escuro, mas ela percebeu que a mão não possuía rugas, pelo menos nenhuma ruga expressiva. Talvez, a senhora não fosse tão senhora assim... A outra mão apareceu e ambas puxaram as portinhas da janela, fechando-a com violência.

Kagome engoliu o seco. – Ah... Acho que não foi uma boa idéia... – Kagome concluiu sem graça. Virou de costas e começou a voltar para casa. Olhou no relógio e espantou-se com o horário já era quase oito da noite. – Ah! Meu avô vai querer arrancar a minha cabeça. – disse começando a correr. Ela precisava chegar antes das oito ou estaria realmente encrencada.

Correu o mais rápido que conseguiu. Chegou na frente de sua casa, abriu a porta e voou para o seu quarto antes que alguém a visse. Sua mãe estava começando a achar que ela comia chocolates demais e, por isso, estava começando a restringi-la de comer chocolate. Abriu a porta do seu armário e colocou a sacola com suas compras dentro dele, fechando-a com delicadeza. Depois, entrou no banheiro que era anexo ao seu quarto, afinal era uma suíte, tirou o uniforme do colégio e tomou um banho e pôs o seu pijama. Assim que saiu do banho, ouviu algumas batidas na porta do quarto.

- Pode entrar. – falou.

- Olá. – era sua mãe carregando uma bandeja com comida. Sua mãe era uma mulher de traços gentis que tinha os cabelos escuros encaracolados que lhe dava um ar angelical, apesar da idade. – Como foi hoje o treino? – colocou a bandeja no criado mudo ao lado da cama.

- Ah, foi legal... – Kagome disse se sentando na cama. – Eu consegui acertar praticamente todas as flechas no alvo e o treino de vôlei também foi bom, mas eu não fui escolhida pro time principal.

- Sinto muito. Mas, voe está no começo do primeiro ano do ensino médio, no próximo ano você vai conseguir você vai ver. – a mãe de Kagome se aproximou da filha e beijou sua testa.

- Sim, mamãe. – Kagome a abraçou. – Ah, mãe... Você viu se vai abrir alguma loja nova de doces por aqui perto?

- Pensando em doces como sempre, não é? – a mãe sentou-se ao lado da filha. – Olha, eu não me lembro de nenhuma... Mas, acho que alguma vizinha comentou algo. Alguma coisa sobre uma chocolataria...

-Uma o quê? – Kagome indagou aos berros com espanto, levantando-se da cama em um pulo.

- Uma chocolataria. – a mãe riu. – Vai abrir no dia de São Valentino. Parece que vai vender produtos fabricados de forma caseira, tanto chocolates em barra como bolos ou qualquer outra coisa que leve chocolate.

Kagome já conseguia sentir a boca salivar. – Chocolataria! –ela exclamou incrédula.

- Ai menina só pensa em chocolate, não é?

- Ah, mãe...

- Tudo bem. – a mãe beijou o rosto da filha. – Coma um pouco, certo? Comida que não tenha chocolate, certo?

- Sim, mãe, eu vou comer tudo, juro.

- Boa noite. – dizendo isso a mãe abriu a porta, mandou um beijo no ar e saiu do quarto.

Kagome aproximou-se do criado mudo e começou a comer o que sua mãe havia trazido e a tomar o suco. Comeu de forma acelerada e depois pulou da cama até o armário e abrindo-o pegou sua sacola das delícias, deitou-se na cama e começou a comer um dos alfajores argentinos.

- Incrível! Deve ser aquele lugar... – parou para mastigar. – Aquela casa deve ser a futura chocolataria da redondeza. Eu mal posso esperar para o dia de São Valentino. – Kagome chupou os dedos que estavam sujos de chocolate. – Delicioso. – murmurou.

Fechou os olhos e o sono logo veio. Acabou dormindo sem nem escovar os dentes. Nesta noite ela sonhou que tudo ao seu redor era feito de chocolate, a sua cama, os seus lençóis, as paredes e aquela casa com ar de chalé suíço. Kagome se aproximou da casa e com as suas mãos começou a arrancar pedacinhos de chocolate e a comê-los. Então, duas mãos brancas com unhas compridas tamparam a boca de Kagome. Ela queria gritar e não conseguia. Suas narinas se enchiam com o perfume do chocolate sendo derretido... O chocolate parecia entrar por todo o seu corpo causando-lhe êxtase. Mas, algo em seu peito a oprimia... Uma dor latejante se expandia por todo o seu corpo, era maior do que a alegria de sentir o perfume do chocolate... Aquilo estava a machucando... Machucando...

Abriu os olhos com espanto. O despertador tocava. Apertou o botão para desligá-lo. Levantou-se apressadamente, comeu um alfajor e começou a se trocar para a aula. Desceu as escadas correndo.

- Kagome, não vai tomar café? – o avô perguntou da cozinha.

Kagome foi até a cozinha e viu seu avô ao lado do irmão tomando café. Sua mãe estava de frente para a pia lavando alguns pratos.

- Ah, hoje não, avô, eu vou ter que chegar um pouco mais cedo por causa do clube. Vou indo até. – acenou e saiu. Correu para fora de casa antes que alguém tivesse chance de dizer alguma coisa.

Ela realmente tinha que chegar mais cedo devido ao clube de arco e flecha, entretanto, ela mudou sua rota e foi novamente até onde ficava aquela casa de madeira. Kagome ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro de chocolate. Também lembrava do seu sonho de forma perfeita, sem tirar nem por. Aquelas mãos brancas tampando a sua boca... Não lhe davam uma sensação boa, pois elas pareciam tão geladas, diferente do perfume do chocolate que parecia de alguma forma tão quente, transmitia a sensação de quentura. Ela não conseguia explicar exatamente o que era isso. Só sabia que o cheiro de chocolate e o gelo das mãos pareciam tão contraditórios.

Kagome parou na frente da casa. Hoje ela podia vê-la melhor. A casa era de madeira e era pintada de amarela, em algumas partes a madeira não havia sido pintada e aparecia escura e brilhante. As palavras "_Choco Dreams_" estavam ainda mais chamativa, saltando da placa de madeira, brilhando, pareciam tão chamativas e convidativas. A janela do andar de cima que fica na parte triangular da casa estava aberta, não havia fumaça hoje, mas o cheiro de chocolate continuava. Era simplesmente delicioso. Kagome não conseguia esquecer-se das mãos brancas tampando a sua boca. Inconscientemente levou as mãos aos lábios, tocando-os levemente.

Ela pensou em bater mais uma vez na porta, mas desistiu depois de recordar como a pessoa havia fechado a janela com violência cortando qualquer contato com Kagome. Pensou em ir logo para a escola quando ouviu um barulho, a porta foi aberta e dela saiu uma mulher de cabelos pretos amarrados em um coque, seus olhos eram castanhos avermelhados e sua pele era tão branca, suas unhas também era compridas e estavam pintadas de vermelho. Talvez, fosse ela a mulher que havia fechado a janela ontem com força. Entretanto, se fosse ela deveria ter pintado a unha de um dia para o outro...

- Olá? – Kagome a chamou.

A mulher a olhou com seriedade.

- Aqui vai ser a nova chocolataria? – perguntou.

- Sim, mas... Criança você não deveria estar indo para a aula? Crianças devem ir para a escola. E não se intrometerem nos problemas dos outros. – a voz da mulher era uma voz extremamente feminina, tinha até um pouco de sensualidade a cada nota falada.

- Mas... Mas, eu só perguntei se...

- Sim, aqui vai ser a nova chocolataria. Matou a dúvida? A curiosidade? Pode ir embora, vamos abrir amanhã e hoje temos muitas coisas fazer. – a mulher de olhos castanhos avermelhados fez um gesto com as mãos como se expulsasse Kagome, puxou uma vassoura que estava encostada na parede e começou a varrer a entrada da loja.

Kagome até abriu a boca para falar, porém não ia adiantar, já que, aquela mulher não queria conversar e já estava quase na hora de ela chegar ao colégio para a reunião do clube. Sem dizer mais nada voltou a caminhar e a ir para a aula. Durante o caminho só conseguia pensar na nova chocolataria que ia abrir, ainda tão perto de sua casa. Imaginava como deveria ser lá dentro e quais os tipos de chocolate que lá venderia. Só pelo cheiro do chocolate sendo derretido, ela tinha certeza plena de que seriam doces da melhor qualidade. Ela amava tanto chocolates e os comia de forma tão exagerada que já sabia até distingui-los pelo cheiro.

Chegou ao colégio e se dirigiu para a quadra, ela teria treino de vôlei hoje. Mesmo que não tenha ficado no time principal, ela era obrigada a treinar com todo mundo. Mas, seu desempenho foi ruim porque ela estava morrendo de vontade de comer aquele chocolate e só conseguia pensar nisso. Depois do treino foi direto para o banho. Entrou na aula normalmente, mas estava cada vez mais avoada, só pensando em como o chocolate podia ser, os formatos, os gostos, as misturas, se era decorado ou não, ela só conseguia pensar nos chocolates que a Chocolataria fabricaria. Entretida em pensamentos nem viu a aula terminar, ficou alguns minutos parada até perceber que seus colegas estavam saindo já com suas mochilas nas costas. Kagome apressou-se colocou tudo que estava em sua mesa dentro de sua mochila, colocou-a em um ombro e saiu correndo sem dizer nada para ninguém, nem mesmo acenou um tchau. Correu pelas ruas, hoje não passaria no mercado porque ainda tinha alguns chocolates que comprou ontem. Estava se cansando de correr quando finalmente chegou a seu destino. Hoje não havia fumaça alguma saindo da janela, porém o cheiro de chocolate era ainda mais forte do que do dia anterior. Kagome olhou para a futura Chocolataria cheia de desejo.

- Eu queria tanto um chocolate desse lugar. – murmurou.

Pensando nisso perdeu sua timidez, mesmo sabendo que poderia ser praticamente expulsa outra vez, chamou e bateu palmas para chamar a atenção.

- Olá? Alguém aí? – berrou.

Talvez, aquela mesma mulher de coque aparecesse com aqueles olhos avermelhados e sérios e a expulsasse, mas Kagome deveria tentar, ela deveria ver se além daquela mulher havia outra pessoa, alguém que fosse bondoso e lhe oferecesse um copo de chocolate quente para aquecer o corpo nesses dias frios.

- Olá? – berrou outra vez. Mas, uma vez ninguém respondeu.

Aproximou-se da porta e bateu. Ninguém sairia de casa e deixaria chocolate no fogo, pelo menos foi isso o que Kagome pensou.

- Olá!? – Kagome berrou mais uma vez, bateu na porta e bateu palmas. Tudo para chamar a atenção. – Alguém aí dentro? Vocês podem me atender? Olá? Olá? O chocolate está no fogo, cuidado! É perigoso um incêndio. – ela continuou a falar mesmo sem ouvir resposta de volta. Nenhum único som. Só conseguia sentir o cheiro de chocolate ainda mais forte do que no dia anterior.

Kagome suspirou. Provavelmente não havia ninguém. Porque se houvesse alguém essa pessoa colocaria as mãos para fora e fecharia a janela como fez ontem. Porque a janela estava aberta... Olhando para a janela e olhando para o muro ao lado da casa, Kagome percebeu que se subisse o muro e se pendurasse pelo lado, se equilibrando num galho da árvore que ficava ao lado da casa, com cuidado, ela conseguiria espiar pela janela.

Sorriu com a idéia. Colocou sua mochila no chão e foi até o muro, esforçou-se de forma extrema para conseguir escalá-lo. Primeiro colocou suas mãos na beira e com os pés pegou impulso, caminhando na parede com muita dificuldade, conseguiu puxar o corpo para cima e passando as pernas pelo muro conseguiu subir nele. Suspiro de alívio. Então, colocou-se em pé em cima do muro e com mais dificuldade do que quando o escalou pisou sobre o galho da árvore. Deu impulso e colocou outra perna sobre ele, pulando com tudo. Nessa hora seu pé escapou e ela quase caiu do galho, sua sorte foi que seu corpo pendeu para o lado oposto e por um milagre conseguiu se equilibrar com um pé só. Sentou-se sobre o galho e começou a observar a janela que estava há um pouco mais de dois metros de distância.

Olhando pela janela, Kagome podia ver uma cozinha cheia de panelas de ferros e barro com armários brancos. Um pequeno fogão estava perto da janela, em cima dele havia uma grande panela com um líquido castanho borbulhando. Era de onde vinha o cheiro maravilhoso que Kagome conhecia com tanta intimidade. Ela passou a língua entre os lábios, salivando de vontade de pegar alguma colher e mergulhá-la ali, pegando grandes doses do líquido e o levando a sua boca. Engolindo-o com vontade, sentindo todo o sabor expandir-se por seu corpo, deixando-a em estado de êxtase.

Estava tão concentrada na panela que nem notou quando alguém entrou na cozinha e percebeu sua presença sobre o galho. A pessoa aproximou-se da janela e começou a encará-la. Vendo que sua visão havia sido tampada, Kagome começou a reparar melhor em quem havia feito isso. Já ia começar a gritar com a pessoa quando recordou que a errada era ela. Afinal, ela havia quase sofrido uma queda só para ver um chocolate dentro de uma panela.

- Eu posso explicar. – afirmou. Ela havia dito a primeira coisa que havia passado em sua mente e era que ela tinha alguma explicação para tudo isso.

A pessoa tinha cabelos longos, extremamente claros, quase brancos, os olhos eram de um mel extremo, dourado, cor do sol, os lábios era finos e não apresentavam sombra alguma de um sorriso, e a pele era tão branca, branca como leite. Mas, de alguma forma essa pessoa, um homem, possuía uma beleza peculiar e extrema. Kagome chegou até ficar boquiaberta ao notar a beleza daquele homem. Ele tinha tantos traços femininos.

- Eu já vou descer. – ela disse se levantando sobre o galho. – Desculpa o incômodo. Eu não farei mais isso. – ao dizer isso ela cruzou os dedos da mão. – Eu vou indo. – com dificuldade, virou-se para encarar o muro. Agora parecia mais difícil voltar do que foi vir para o galho. Ela ficou examinando como faria sua trajetória de volta. Olhou para o chão, parecia um pouco alto demais para simplesmente pular. – Só me dê alguns minutos... – ela pediu. – Eu só estou vendo como vou descer daqui e... – ela não terminou a frase, um de seus pés escorregou do galho e ela caiu com tudo sobre o chão.

- Aí! – exclamou aos berros. A dor do impacto havia sido bastante. Olhou para o seu pé direito que de repente havia começado a inchar.

O homem havia colocado a cabeça para fora da janela e agora a observava lá de cima.

- Desculpa, eu já vou... – ela tentou se levantar, mas uma forte dor atingiu o seu pé, exatamente em seu tornozelo onde estava começando a inchar. Mesmo assim arrastou o corpo até a mochila e a colocou nas costas. – Eu não vou mais subir em árvores. – resmungou aos sussurros para si mesma. Olhou de novo para cima e o homem já havia fechado a janela. – Grosso! – exclamou revoltada. – Ele podia ter ao menos me ajudado a me levantar... – disse finalmente conseguindo se levantar e apoiou as mãos na árvore para manter o equilíbrio. – Está doendo tanto... Será que quebrou? – questionou olhando para o pé. – Espero que não.

Começou a caminhar com muita dificuldade. Seus passos eram muito curtos e devagar. – Só vou chegar em casa amanhã! – resmungou. – Certo que eu subi em uma árvore para olhar por dentro de uma janela, porém o que custava aquele homem me ajudar? Ele até que é bonito e tudo mais, mas o que adianta tanta beleza para um cara que não sabe ser gentil com uma garota debilitada que nem eu? – soltou um gemido. – Eu _aposto_ que ele dever o faxineiro do lugar. Um cara como ele não deve saber nem ferver uma água. Eu sei... Como esse pessoal pensa em vender maravilhosos chocolates se são tão mal-educados? – Kagome recordou-se da mulher de hoje de manhã e depois do homem da cozinha e bufou de raiva.

- Ei, você!

Kagome ouviu alguém a chamando. Então, ela olhou para trás. Na porta do lugar havia uma menina de cabelo longo escuro solto, picotado, com um pequeno rabo de cavalo amarrado em cima da cabeça com um laço vermelho. Ela usava um avental branco todo sujo de chocolate.

Kagome já começou a imaginar a bronca que levaria, então tentou apertar o passo, ignorando os chamados da menina.

- Ei, você! Ei, você! – a menina a chamava.

- Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! – Kagome choramingou.

A menina correu para perto de Kagome e colocou a mão nos ombros dela.

Não deu para evitar, ela virou-se para encarar a menina. – Desculpa, moça, eu não vou mais incomodar só me deixe voltar para casa! – começou a implorar, sentindo as lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos. Ela não sabia se era porque tinha medo da bronca que ia levar por ficar bisbilhotando o lugar dos outros, ainda mais uma Chocolataria, e ainda na época que sua mãe andava pedindo para ela comer menos chocolate, ou se era pela dor que sentia em seu pé por ter que ficar em pé.

- Não, é melhor nós conversarmos. – a menina disse apertando com mais força o ombro de Kagome, quem engoliu o seco e percebeu que já tinha perdido tudo.

"Minha mãe vai me matar" esse foi o pensamento de Kagome, assim que a menina segurou os seus dois ombros e começou a encará-la sem demonstrar nenhum tipo de intenção amigável.

**Continua...**

_Olá! Como vão todos? Eu, a Dani, apareço aqui mais uma vez com uma nova fic. Apesar de estar adiantada a história acontece lá para fevereiro, dia de São Valentino, eu fiz essa história para comemorar o Natal. Vai ser uma história curta, pelo menos inicialmente, porque vai saber..._ Descrevendo uma história _já era para ter acabado há século e ainda continua lá, o capítulo trinta chega em breve. Eu estou demorando porque acabei me divertindo muito fazendo _Chocolate_. Após escrevê-la eu senti uma vontade danada de comer um chocolate, porém não tinha nenhum... Então, fiquei na vontade. Acabei a matando alguns dias depois, quando devorei muitos bombons de uma caixa._

Chocolate _surgiu por vários motivos, então eu vou enumerá-los:_

_1 - Porque eu amo chocolate.  
2 - Porque o meu melhor amigo ama chocolate.  
3 - Porque eu passei meses na faculdade fazendo um trabalho de uma campanha publicitária para uma doceira e toda vez era uma imensa vontade de comer um doce, comer algo gostoso mesmo, um grande pedaço de chocolate, mas grande mesmo.  
4 - Porque eu ouvi duas músicas que me inspiraram, não que elas tenham realmente a ver com o tema, mas me inspiraram e muito. Elas são:_ Não é proibido da Marisa Monte_, uma música muito divertida de ritmo gostoso demais, e_ Chocolate Cake de Alex Kaneko_, eu o achei no site_ youtube _e gostei tanto do timbre dele de voz, é um cantor independente que faz vídeos com ele cantando e tocando, alguns até engraçados._

_Acho que esses foram os maiores motivos. Espero que tenham gostado e se gostaram me digam o que acharam, eu vou ficar muito feliz._

_Beijos_

_Dani_


	2. Cap2 O Chocolate Quente

**CHOCOLATE**

**Capítulo Dois: O Chocolate Quente**

O rosto da menina que segurava Kagome foi se amenizando, aos poucos as pontas de seus lábios foram entortando, levantando-se e formando um sorriso.  
- Calma. – ela pediu, sua voz era doce e um pouco infantil. – Calma. – pediu mais uma vez.  
Kagome parou de fazer cara de assustada. Porém, de nenhuma maneira conseguiu retribuir o sorriso da menina. O máximo que conseguiu foi um sorriso amarelo e forçado. Não só porque seu coração batia a mil por hora, morrendo de medo de levar mais uma bronca e a menina contar para a sua mãe sobre ela ter aprontado mais uma vez devido a chocolate, mas porque a dor em seu tornozelo estava mesmo a incomodando.  
- Eu vi o que aconteceu.

Kagome engoliu o seco. Já conseguiu ouvir a menina dizendo que ia contar tudo para a sua mãe.

- Eu vou ligar para sua mãe e avisar.

Ela tinha acertado a menina ia a dedurar. Não conseguiu evitar, a sua boca se entreabriu e seus olhos se arregalaram e a primeira coisa que conseguiu pensar em fazer foi negar. – Não. Não. Não...

- Mas, eu preciso. – a menina insistiu.

- Não, você não precisa fazer nada. – Kagome tentou convencê-la. Era em vão, entretanto não custava tentar.

- Isso não está certo. – a menina disse com aquele sorriso doce, mas que parecia tão suspeito aos olhos de Kagome. – Vamos entrar. – a menina começou a conduzir Kagome à entrada da casa.

Primeiro, ela lutou... Sua mãe ia descobrir tudo, porém conforme se aproximava da casa e ia sentindo aquele cheiro maravilhoso de chocolate, ela não resistiu. Deixou a menina a conduzir até a porta da casa. Se fosse para morrer que morresse perto de chocolate, sentindo aquele doce aroma entrar por suas narinas dando-lhe uma sensação extrema de bem-estar.

A menina abriu a porta de madeira com vidros em formatos quadrados. Empurrou a cortina para passarem e Kagome foi aos poucos entrando naquela casa que cheirava tão bem. A sua primeira impressão foi que aquele lugar seria uma espécie de restaurante _country_ bem rústico. Tudo ali era de madeira, paredes, teto, chão, as pequenas mesas redondas e as duas cadeiras que acompanhavam cada pequena mesa. No fundo havia um balcão, também de madeira escura, com um bar ao fundo, ao lado do balcão de um lado se via uma porta como aquelas dos bares de velho oeste, e do outro uma escada, também de madeira, mas era mais clara do que a madeira do bar. Kagome abriu a boca em desespero. Era como se ela não tivesse nessa época. Esfregou os olhos. Tudo parecia tão... _Antigo_. Era como se estivesse em alguma casa de uns dois séculos atrás.

- Sente-se. – a menina disse a conduzindo até uma das cadeiras próximas. – Eu vou pegar um saco com gelo para você por em seu machucado. – a menina deu um sorriso e se dirigiu para as escadas. Kagome assentiu com a cabeça. Era bom sentar quando doía tanto o seu tornozelo. Será que seria algo grave? Pensou entristecida. – Não quero ter quebrado nada. – disse cheia de pesar olhando para o tornozelo dolorido. Quando levantou a cabeça, um ato impensado, ela começou a ver melhor aquele lugar. As cadeiras eram de madeiras, porém eram todas almofadadas em um pano aveludado de tom vinho. As mesas eram redondas, pequenas, como de cafés de Paris. Havia janelas grandes que em um dia ensolarado, o sol entrando por elas iluminaria o ambiente, e a noite, Kagome olhou para o teto, os lustres tomavam conta do recado. O chão era de uma madeira bem mais clara do que a madeira das paredes, as quais tinham pequenos enfeites delicados, um deles chamou a atenção de Kagome, era uma imagem de um coelho como se ele fosse feito de chocolate, o mais interessante era que suas orelhas haviam sido feitas de grãos de café de verdade. O balcão no fundo era como um de um _pub_, atrás Kagome conseguia ver nas prateleiras muitos vidros com líquidos, alguns alcoólicos, ela também via uma torneira bem atrás do balcão indicando uma pia. Queria se levantar e ir até lá, mas não o fez, não porque seu tornozelo doía, mas porque ouviu vozes. Reconheceu a voz da menina que havia a trazido para dentro dessa loja maravilhosa.

_- Como vou expulsá-la assim? _– a menina indagou elevando o timbre de voz a cada palavra dita.

- _Expulsando._ – Kagome ouviu uma voz feminina, teve certeza imediata que era a mulher rabugenta que havia a mandado embora pela manhã.

- _Mas, Kagura entenda, a menina está machucada._ – a menina retrucou.

- _Rin, pare de ser teimosa, você sabe muito bem que as pessoas só podiam entrar aqui depois da inauguração, ele ainda está preparando os chocolates e você sabe muito bem que ele não gosta de ser interrompido quando está preparando os seus doces. Ainda mais num dia tão especial quanto um dia antes da inauguração da chocolataria. Por isso, não seja teimosa e vá logo expulsar essa menina intrusa e intrometida daqui._ – A mulher disse com a voz áspera e impacientemente.

Kagome não gostou de ouvir aquilo e, por isso, levantou-se e se dirigiu até a porta, mas aquele cheiro de chocolate invadindo o ambiente a chamava de um jeito completamente irresistível. Era mais forte do que o fato de ela estar sendo expulsa do lugar, mais forte do que o seu senso e até mais do que o seu orgulho. Então, ela parou de anda e se apoiou na mesa.

- _Eu não vou fazer isso, não posso._ – a menina retrucou com a sua voz infantil. Elas falavam tão alto... Será que havia alguma probabilidade de elas não acharem que Kagome estava ouvindo tudo? Balançou a cabeça tirando esses pensamentos. Sua mãe deveria estar preocupada. Pensou nela e sentiu que deveria ir embora, começou a caminhar mancado em direção a porta, tentando resistir ao perfume de chocolate tão sedutor que chamava por ela. Era tão forte e delicioso. Tão delicioso... Talvez, se subisse na cozinha, onde a menina que parecia chamar Rin estava, e pedisse um único pedaço de chocolate, somente um, um pequeno mesmo, nada muito grande, nada mesmo, umas raspas que sobraram, para que pudesse experimentar e matar de uma vez esse monstro da gula e do desejo que a dominavam de uma forma avassaladora.

Ouviu passos na escada e acabou se virando para ver quem era. A menina veio com uma expressão de raiva nos olhos, mas um sorriso bondoso nos lábios, a mistura de sensações acabou fazendo com que ela fizesse uma careta sem intenção. Kagome segurou o riso, não seria bom rir, afinal, a menina era gentil e ainda mais estava com um saco de gelo em uma das mãos e uma MARAVILHOSA caneca saindo um vapor quente de chocolate quente. Kagome fez questão de soltar um muxoxo de dor com um grunhido e se sentar novamente.

- Desculpa qualquer coisa. – a menina falou de maneira gentil. – Kagura nem sempre é tão rabugenta, eu sei que você ouviu tudo, porém ela adora bajular o nosso chefe. Eu trouxe gelo e chocolate, espero que goste.

Kagome passou a língua pelos lábios de leve. – Claro, obrigada, obrigada e desculpe o incômodo. – falou pegando a caneca com o líquido castanho.

- Tudo bem. Ah, aliás, qual é o seu nome? – a menina perguntando puxando uma cadeira e se sentando, com delicadeza puxou a perna de Kagome que estava com o tornozelo inchado e colocou o pé sobre seus joelhos, com firmeza o segurou e pousou o saco de gelo sobre o inchado. – Está doendo?

Kagome balançou a cabeça negando, mas mordeu seus lábios ao sentir o gelo bater em sua pele quente. – Meu nome é Kagome. – respondeu. A menina pressionou o gelo contra o tornozelo inchado. Um arrepio percorreu o seu corpo e para evitar resmungos resolveu experimentar o chocolate. Bebeu um único gole, mas foi suficiente para achar que era o melhor chocolate quente que ela havia tomado em toda a sua vida. O melhor de todos. Era cremoso, mas não era uma meleca, o sabor era suave, não era forte, não era exageradamente doce, mas também não era completamente amargo. O chocolate era delicioso.

- Gostou?

Kagome balançou a cabeça positivamente e tomou mais alguns goles. A sua sensação era que finalmente havia entrado no paraíso. Não só porque finalmente estava realizando a sua vontade, afinal saciar o que estamos querendo mais do que tudo nos traz uma sensação maravilhosa, mas porque o chocolate quente era simplesmente divino. Não sabia por em palavras, tudo parecia insuficiente para dizer o quão bom era aquele líquido castanho borbulhante cheiroso que a cada gole que ela provava ela se derretia em prazer.

- O meu nome é Rin. – a menina se apresentou dando um sorriso. Kagome retribuiu o sorriso, e não disse que já sabia por que havia a ouvido gritar com a tal de Kagura lá em cima onde era a cozinha das doçuras porque a própria menina disse isso segundos depois. – Bem, que eu acho que você já sabe, principalmente depois da seção de berros lá na cozinha. – ela deu um sorriso murcho e sem graça. – Desculpe-me pela bagunça. Ah! – exclamou como se houvesse se lembrado de lago importante. – Fique pressionando o gelo contra o tornozelo e me diga o telefone da sua casa, eu vou avisar a sua mãe sobre o que houve.

Kagome a obedeceu a contra gosta. Justo agora que até ela já havia se esquecido de avisar a sua mãe. Talvez, se ela tivesse um celular, um único celular, nem que fosse um daqueles tijolos maiores do que os telefones fixos atuais, ela pudesse avisar a sua mãe... Mas, o seu avô era contra qualquer coisa que significasse tecnologia avançada porque considerava tudo isso coisas banais e inúteis. Afinal, ele havia sobrevivido os seus setentas anos sem precisar de um único telefone móvel para avisar quem quer que fosse que ele estava em qualquer lugar que fosse. Por que a neta dele de apenas quinze anos não pode sobreviver da mesma forma?

Rin foi até o balcão e pegou o telefone que estava sobre ele, encostou-se nele e discou o número que Kagome havia acabado de falar. Com um sorriso ficou olhando para Kagome que a encarava sem sorriso algum. Na verdade, a falta de sorriso era um meio de conseguir transferir a sua intenção de machucá-la caso a dedasse para sua mãe, mas como a menina não tirava o sorriso do rosto parecia que não estava dando muito certo.

- _Olá,_ - pelo jeito alguém havia atendido ao telefone. - _a senhora é mãe de Kagome? Ah, sim, sim, está tudo bem com ela. Eu sou Rin, uma das funcionárias da chocolataria que vai abrir amanhã. O quê? Ah! Se ela aprontou alguma coisa? _– Rin estreitou os olhos.

Pronto! Ela ia contar tudo... Contar que a menina chocólatra havia subido numa árvore, caído e agora estava com o pé ferido.

- _Não. Ela não fez nada. Pelo menos eu acho que não. Ela só caiu e torceu o tornozelo aqui na frente da nossa loja. Eu acho que não é nada grave. Daqui a uns dias eu tenho certeza que vai estar melhor. Mas, como eu fiquei com dó dela eu a trouxe aqui para colocar um gelo. Pode ficar tranqüila que assim que ela terminar de por o gelo, nós a levamos para casa. Não é incômodo nenhum. Não mesmo. Não está atrapalhando a nossa inauguração, está quase tudo pronto para amanhã e o pouco que tem para fazer podemos fazer amanhã um pouco antes de abrirmos. É isso, espero que tenha ficado mais tranqüila, até mais._ – dizendo isso Rin desligou. Kagome a olhou cheia de gratidão, estava sem palavras, sem como retribuir tanta gentileza e ainda mais como retribuir esse favor imenso.

- É só tomar o seu chocolate quente que já te levamos para casa, certo?

Kagome assentiu, parou de pressionar o gelo sobre o tornozelo colocando o saco sobre a mesa, segurou a caneca com suas duas mãos e começou a beber o líquido quente. Bebeu tudo em quase um único gole. Era maravilhoso beber algo tão delicioso de uma só vez matando a sua gula, porém também era triste beber algo tão delicioso de uma só vez sem poder matar a sua gula aos poucos sentido prazer com o gosto de chocolate. De qualquer forma, mesmo ela não se importando de ser chata na maior parte das vezes quando se tratava de chocolate, hoje estava ficando muito tarde e todos tinham algo para fazer logo amanhã de manhã e ela não queria mais incomodar, não mais depois que Rin havia sido um verdadeiro anjo de bondade.

- Terminei. – disse colocando a caneca na mesa. Levantou-se tentando não pisar muito forte com o seu pé machucado no chão. – Eu já vou indo. Eu agradeço por tudo. Pelo chocolate e pelo gelo. Eu não tenho palavras para agradecer. Obrigada. Tchau e boa inauguração amanhã. – assentiu e virou-se para ir embora.

- Ah, sim... De nada. Ah, aonde você vai? – a menina perguntou confusa.

Kagome a olhou virando um pouco o corpo para trás. – Para casa. – disse fazendo uma careta, afinal isso era mais do que óbvio.

- Mancando?

- Sim. – confirmou.

- Não. – Rin negou.

- Sim? – Kagome começou a ter dúvidas se havia ou não respondido certo.

- Não! – Rin exclamou

- Por que não? – Tudo estava ficando um pouco confusa.

- Fique sentada aqui. Vamos de carro.

Kagome deu um sorriso e ao menos tempo soltou um suspiro de alívio. Imaginar-se andando mancado até a sua casa a essa hora da noite lhe dava um desânimo bem grande. – Eu não sabia que você podia dirigir, ufa, isso me deixa tão feliz, e eu pensando que você era só uma menina. Realmente, hoje em dia, tudo anda muito estranho, as aparências enganam.

Rin soltou um riso animado. – Mas, eu não posso dirigir. Não sou eu que vou lhe levar. – a menina explicou ao ver a cara da garota chocólatra a encarando com um grande ponto de interrogação pintado na testa. – Eu ainda não tenho carta e nem idade para ter carta... Eu só tenho quatorze anos.

- Quatorze? – Não havia sido sua intenção berrar ao repetir a idade da menina.

- Sim. – a menina afirmou balançando a cabeça.

- Mas, você já trabalha...? Tão nova e...

- Ah, o dono da chocolataria é alguém muito especial para mim, e ele me deixa trabalhar aqui, claro, ele também me deixa estudar, eu só trabalho meio – período. É um trabalho bem gostoso e divertido, sem contar que o dinheiro ajuda bastante. – Rin explicou.

Kagome entreabriu a boca. Não era estranho alguém tão jovem trabalhar, só era estranho ela conhecer alguém tão jovem, tão simpática e que transmitisse confiança como uma pessoa adulta, que trabalhasse e tivesse praticamente a sua idade.

- E você, Kagome? Quantos anos você tem?

- Eu tenho quinze.

Rin bateu palmas animadamente. – Que legal! Você é minha veterana. – concluiu animada.

Kagome deu um sorriso sem graça, mas tentou parecer bem simpática.

- Eu vou chamar Kagura para levá-la de carro.

- Hã? Ah! Não... – Kagome não queria que aquela mulher rabugenta a levasse a lugar algum. – Não precisa. Para que incomodá-la? Para quê? Eu consigo andar bem, consigo mesmo, pode acreditar em mim. Não se preocupe com isso. Eu já vou indo... – ela acenou e começou a caminhar para a porta, mancando, por mais que tentasse pisar firme, uma tentativa em vão de mostrar que estava saudável.

Rin deu um risinho. – Você não quer que eu chame a Kagura para lhe levar?

Kagome olhou de relance para ela e balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, porém percebeu que sinceridade demais com alguém que não se conhecia não podia ser algo bem visto. – Ah, não é isso. Eu só não quero incomodar mesmo. Não mesmo!

- Eu sei que ela parece um pouco dura, porém...

Rin não terminou. As duas se viraram para encarar a escada, porque ouviram passos. Rin deu um sorriso gigantesco ao notar quem era que estava descendo as escadas e Kagome fechou a cara ao notar quem estava descendo. Rin se aproximou dele cheia de animação, dando-lhe um abraço, que ele só retribuiu passando a mão sobre a cabeça dele. O cabelo louro prateado e longo estava amarrado em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo, alguns fios soltos caiam sobre sua face branca, os seus olhos claros cor do sol não demonstravam nada além de seriedade e os seus lábios finos estavam retos, não tinha nenhuma volta que demonstrasse desaprovação ou que pudesse sugerir um sorriso por menor que fosse.

- Quem é? – indagou olhando para a menina de cabelo longo escuro picotado com um rabo-de-cavalo no topo.

- Uma garota que torceu o tornozelo aqui em frente da loja. Eu a ajudei.

O homem levantou as sobrancelhas e virou o rosto para encarar Kagome, quem engoliu o seco. Era o cara da cozinha que só com o olhar havia a feito sair de cima da árvore, o seu olhar maligno e poderoso havia até conseguido a derrubar torcendo o tornozelo.

- Entendo.

- Eu vou pedir para a Kagura levá-la para casa, ela está com o tornozelo inchado e parece feio, não quero que ela piore. – Rin disse dando um sorriso.

Será que era só essa menina que não percebia a atmosfera assustada que estava se formando no recinto? O olhar sem expressão daquele homem sobre Kagome estava a oprimindo.

- Tudo bem, eu vou indo a pé mesmo. – A sua única escolha era tentar ir embora.

- Eu a levo. – o homem falou. A sua voz era grave e melódica.

- Ótimo! – Rin exclamou. – Eu vou pegar as chaves do carro.

A menina subiu os degraus da escada em dois e dois correndo.

Kagome engoliu o seco. Ela não queria ter ficado a sós com esse homem estranho de beleza incrível, mas que a intimidava só com um olhar inexpressivo.

- Olha, senhor, não se preocupe, eu posso ir andando. Eu posso ir mesmo andando. Eu vou ir andando e tudo vai ficar bem. Pode ir voltar a fazer os seus chocolates maravilhosos que eu não atrapalho mais não. – desatou a falar, tentando achar alguma maneira de fugir desse lugar o mais rápido possível.

O homem continuou a encarando sem dizer nada e sem demonstrar nada. Quando Kagome estava decidida a sair de uma vez do lugar, Rin chegou dando pulos. Entregou a chave para o homem e foi até Kagome.

- Venha, eu vou ajudá-la a chegar ao carro do Sesshoumaru. – Rin falou dando a mão para Kagome segurar. Percebendo que não havia escolhas a chocólatra só obedeceu a menina. Passaram pela porta estilo bar do oeste, Kagome viu que era algo como um pequeno armazém, e tinha mais três portas coladas do outro lado, eles passaram pela do meio que os levou para um corredor um pouco estreito, chegaram à parte de trás da loja, onde ficavam os carros estacionados, era somente dois, uma van vermelha um sedan, um _Honda Civic_ preto. Porém, era um quintal grande o suficiente para caber três carros, talvez quatro se fossem postos dois na frente e dois atrás de forma colada. O piso era de pedra cinza escura, pelo menos pareceu assim para Kagome. Havia lamparinas e um jardim florido ao lado. Rin levou-a até o _Honda _e a fez sentar no banco de passageiro.

- Volte sempre aqui, certo? Venha amanhã na inauguração. – a menina disse sorrindo.

- Você não vai junto? – Kagome perguntou assustada.

- Não. Eu vou ajudar Kagura em algumas coisas e preciso tomar um banho e dormir, amanhã tenho aula.

- Entendo. – Kagome afirmou decepcionada. Já podia entrar em desespero, ia ficar só em um carro com um cara estranho que não parecia gostar dela e que não parecia sentir nada sobre o fato de ela estar machucada. Mil coisas começaram a surgir na mente dela. Já conseguia ver o seu próprio corpo estirado ao chão desfalecido. Aquele homem lindo de olhar dourado e pele branquíssima ia acabar com ela, como aquela Kagura faria. Eles pareciam ser iguais. _Farinha do mesmo saco._

- Vamos ser amigas. – Rin disse sorridente.

Vendo o sorriso dela, Kagome se acalmou um pouco e concordou com a cabeça. Aquela menina era tão doce. Tão doce que Kagome já podia vê-la como uma amiga.

- Volte amanhã.

- Eu voltarei com certeza. – Kagome disse sorrindo.

Rin fechou a porta do carro. Sesshoumaru entrou no carro e acenou para Rin abrir o portão que ficava atrás de onde estavam os carros. Pelo que parecia o terreno da loja começava numa rua e saia na rua de trás. Era como uma passagem de fuga. Rin abriu o portão acenando. Kagome abriu a janela do carro e acenou de volta. De tudo o que havia acontecido hoje, Rin era a melhor das coisas. Não, quer dizer, ainda tinha o delicioso chocolate quente. Kagome sorriu e pensou que Rin era de todos os _humanos _que ela havia visto hoje, a menina de cabelos picotados e rabo-de-cavalo era a mais doce e a melhor de todas. Diferente do homem ao seu lado que não a olhou quando entrou. Deu partida no carro e não a olhou. Deu ré e não a olhou. Não sorriu. Não fez nenhuma expressão de desaprovação. Quando siau da garagem, sem olhar para rosto dela perguntou onde ela morava e Kagome respondeu de forma impaciente. Ela não queria ser ingrata, porém aquele homem a irritava de algum jeito estranho. Talvez fosse porque ele era tão bonito quanto chato. Ou quem sabe, porque alguém que trabalha com chocolate não pode ser tão rabugento quanto ele era. Porque chocolates são maravilhosos e trazem energia. Já foi comprovado que são ótimos estimulantes e servem até como antidepressivos. Como essa fonte de prazer pode ser trabalhada por alguém que não sabe nem dar um único sorriso? Ainda mais um sorriso para a futura e mais consumista cliente que eles terão.

O caminho até a sua casa foi curto. A pé já era rápido e de carro acabou sendo ainda mais rápido do que o normal. Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro exatamente em frente a casa dela e desligou o motor sem dizer nada.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu e apertou a trava para abrir a porta. Estava feliz de estar viva e faria de tudo para sair viva dali.

- O seu nome é...? – o homem perguntou sem olhá-la.

Kagome o olhou assustada. – K- Kagome. – balbuciou nervosa e abriu a porta do carro, qualquer coisa era só pular fora.

- Certo. Kagome não volte mais a minha loja.

Ela arregalou os olhos cheia de temor. – Como assim?

Como esse homem não a queria por perto? Como? Ela era amante dos produtos que ele venderia... Ele deveria amá-la e não chutá-la. Ela consumiria a maior parte dos produtos da loja. Como ele podia tentar tratá-la desse jeito?

- Você ouviu bem. Eu não quero mais que você volte ao meu estabelecimento. – ele olhava para frente, sem virar o rosto uma única vez para encará-la.

- Por quê? – ela queria saber.

- Porque você não é alguém digna de comer os nossos chocolates. Alguém que não tem limites não sabe apreciar um chocolate da maneira apropriada.

Kagome abriu a boca cheia de espanto. – Você não sabe o que está falando. Eu sei apreciar chocolate como ninguém, não quer dizer que só porque eu sou exagero, algumas vezes que eu...

- Pouco me importa se você exagera ou não. Eu só espero não lhe ver mais perto da minha loja. Não apareça lá ou você será expulsa. Pouco me importa se a Rin gostou de você ou não. – ele disse ríspido.

- Quem você acha que você é para falar comigo assim? – Kagome começou a se irritar. Esse cara não tinha esse direito.

Ele a encarou, os olhos se estreitaram e sua boca se abriu um pouco, finalmente seu rosto pareceu demonstrar alguma expressão e, com toda a certeza desse mundo, não era uma expressão amigável.

- Só faça o que eu estou dizendo, menina. – ele falou bravo. – A sua insolência me irrita. – ele colocou a mão sobre o busto dela.

Kagome já ia berrar cheia de raiva e tentar atingir um soco nesse homem atrevido, estranho e agora tarado, mas não conseguiu. Quando a primeira nota de som saiu de sua boca, o homem pressionou com mais força onde tocou no busto dela e a empurrou para trás. Tudo foi tão rápido. Sentiu o seu corpo cair para trás, a porta aberta do carro piorou as coisas. Tentou se virar a tempo para não bater a cabeça o chão da calçada, porém não conseguiu. Em vez de tentar segurar na porta ou em alguma parte do carro, suas mãos ficaram abanando para trás, as suas pernas giraram com o corpo, e em vez de ficarem no carro, acabaram saindo junto com o resto dos membros. Kagome bateu primeiro o cotovelo e depois o resto do corpo, conseguiu por pouco passar a mão na cabeça, evitando uma batida. Caiu de forma grotesca no solo. O seu braço direito ficou por baixo do seu corpo, mas sua mão direita dava para ser vista do seu lado esquerdo, o braço esquerdo cobria a cabeça, a perna esquerda estava dobrada e um pouco por cima de sua perna direita, que estava esticada encostada no carro. O tornozelo direito ardia em dor.

- Não volte mais! – o homem disse de dentro do carro.

Kagome queria se mexer, mas estava complicado. Mesmo assim se arrastou do carro como se fosse uma minhoca ou uma lesma doente. Quando viu que ela estava longe o suficiente do carro, Sesshoumaru puxou a porta do carro, fechando-a, deu partida e foi embora, deixando a menina chocólatra caída ao chão toda retorcida, dolorida e sem poder se mexer.

Kagome sentiu as lágrimas virem e começou a chorar.

- Kagome? – era a sua mãe. Ela viu a filha caída e se aproximou para ajudá-la a se levantar. – O que houve? – indagou preocupada.

Kagome ofegava. – Eu torci o tornozelo, mãe. O homem da chocolataria me trouxe para casa e foi embora. Eu fui andar e acabei tropeçando. – omitiu o fato de ter caído por causa _dele_.

- Minha menina, vamos entrar. Você está um pouco arranhada. Amanhã cedo vamos ao médico ver esse pé, por ora, vamos cuidar de você com um bom banho, primeiro. – a mãe ajudou a filha a se levantar, caminhar até a casa, até ajudou-a a tomar banho porque estava cheia de dores, massageou com tanta doçura o machucado que a filha até sentiu um pouco a dor aliviar, mas foi só por segundos.

Kagome deitou na cama dizendo que não queria jantar porque já havia jantado na chocolataria, só omitiu o fato de ter sido chocolate quente a sua janta. Quando sua mãe fechou a porta do quarto, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, depois um riso e então, uma gargalhada, que saiu estranha porque ela não queria fazer barulho e essa intenção fez com que a gargalhada saísse mais como um espirro de um cão.

- Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru... – ela repetia cheia de ódio. Olhou para o seu tornozelo doendo e para as pernas e braços arranhados. – Aguarde-me. – a sua voz saiu rouca. – Vamos ver com quantas barras de chocolate se faz um _fondue_. – falou raivosa e começou a gargalhar outra vez.

**Continua...**

_Olá. Como vão? Eu demorei um pouco para postar o segundo capítulo, não? É que eu acabei me empolgando demais com DUH. Então, tive que correr com o segundo capítulo de Chocolate e agora acabei atrasando o próximo de DUH. Praticamente um ciclo vicioso. De qualquer forma, eu espero que estejam gostando dessa fanfic, porque eu estou adorando fazê-la. Mesmo nas partes que parecem tão aterrorizantes, cruéis e até estranhas, como quando o Sesshoumaru jogou Kagome do carro e fazendo ela se machucar. Apesar dos machucados e de ser uma cena violenta, eu não sei explicar, eu imaginei algo violento e ruim, porém de alguma forma engraçado. Não a ação em si, mas o fato de Kagome se reerguer cheia de pensamentos vingativos. Acho que era o que faltava para ela poder aprontar ainda mais. Hoje ela foi bem calma, aliás, hoje no geral foi um capítulo calmo sem muita ação. A fic terá um ritmo assim. Só espero que não seja tedioso. Então, eu gostaria muito que vocês me dissessem se está bom ou ruim. Gostaria mesmo. _

_Esse capítulo é para o Natal, eu até pensei que poderia postar algo nesse dia, mas não será possível. Um dos motivos é porque eu vou FESTEJAR, risos, e aconselho a todos a festejarem bastante. Espero que o Natal de todos seja uma festa maravilhosa, muita comida, com os entes queridos, sempre com responsabilidade e se divertindo ao máximo._

_Caso eu não venha até o Ano Novo, se isso acontecer, DUH e Chocolate irão realmente se atrasar, porque eu vou viajar... Mas, então, caso eu não venha até o Ano Novo, eu já vou desejando um Próspero, Maravilhoso e cheio de realizações para todos. Que festejem ao máximo a entrada de 2009._

_Agora, eu vou parar de enrolar e vou logo comentar as reviews. Ah Meu Deus! Eu fiquei tão feliz de receber seis delas. SEIS! É algo maravilhoso, realmente muito bom. Obrigada pessoal. Tenham certeza que fizeram uma pobre e estranha escritora extremamente feliz. Agora vamos lá:_

Nee Bear. – Olá, como andas? Sim, eu postei e agora estou colocando o segundo capítulo no ar. O que você achou desse segundo capítulo? Aos poucos você vai notar que Kagome é realmente uma menina viciada e maníaca, principalmente, por chocolate. Ela o idolatra, então, não podemos dizer que é só um amor. Ela simplesmente o quer de todos os jeitos. A Kagome é como eu, como eu disse no capítulo anterior, eu sou fanática por chocolate e como você sou feliz por não fazer o que ela faz todo o tempo, ou eu seria muito mais bolinha do que eu realmente sou. Ah, Kagome é bem exagerada, mas sinceramente acho que esse é o charme dela. Ixi, Sesshoumaru junto com chocolate é pura perdição, entretanto, ele já não foi muito com a cara de nossa heroína chocólatra. O que será que ela vai aprontar? Fique aguardando, assim que passar essas festas, eu volto com o terceiro capítulo dessa short fic (que estou começando a desconfiar que não vai ser tão pequena assim...). Por ora, eu desejo um Natal muito gostoso e um Ano Novo maravilhoso. Beijos e até.

Pitty Souza. – Olá, como vai? Espero que esteja bem e espero também que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Esse capítulo foi um capítulo leve, apesar de um pouco violento, de certa forma. Porém, eu acho que nos próximos, nem eu mesma consigo imaginar, Kagome vai aprontar muito. Principalmente, porque agora ela tem um motivo para fazer suas travessuras envolvendo chocolate. Bem, eu desejo para você um Natal com muitas coisas deliciosas e que o próximo Ano seja repleto de coisas boas. Aguarde o próximo capítulo, espero lhe ver lá, beijão.

Belle Lune's. – Oi, tudo certinho com você? Kagome é a maior chocólatra que eu já vi e imaginei, ela acabou saindo de uma mente insana como a minha que também ama chocolates e ainda se inspirou num amigo fanático pelo doce, só podia acontecer isso. O pessoal da chocolataria é um pouco mau-humorado mesmo, principalmente Sesshoumaru e Kagura, já a Rin, que é um doce de menina, é realmente simpática e muito bondosa, como vimos. Agora não só tem um tornozelo torcido, mas também alguns arranhões, o que vai ainda aumentar a vontade de vingança de nossa chocólatra. Vamos ver no que isso dá. Espero lhe ver no próximo capítulo, por ora, eu desejo um Natal bem gostoso e um Ano Novo cheio de coisas boas. Beijão e até.

Cosette – Olá, querida, como vai? Eu também amo chocolate e foi essa minha paixão um dos motivos que me fez criar essa fan fic, como eu disse no capítulo anterior. Você acertou sobre o Sesshoumaru, ele não foi com a cara de Kagome, não mesmo, até que ele a jogou do carro dele. E agora Kagome acabou se arrebentando um pouco mais como vimos o que só vai fazê-la ter mais motivos para começar a fazer as suas travessuras. Ela realmente é uma menina travessa. Não tenha dúvidas sobre isso. Ela é arteira demais, principalmente, se envolver chocolate, nem que sejam as raspas ou migalhas, ela faz de tudo para provar um bom chocolate. Até mesmo engolir o seu orgulho... Ou será que não? Será? Acho que é isso. Espero lhe ver aqui no próximo capítulo, e desejo logo a você um Natal esplêndido cheio de delícias e um Ano Novo melhor ainda e cheio de realizações. Eu acho que posso demorar um pouco para postar como para responder o seu e-mail, porém eles vêm assim que eu conseguir ter acesso a internet de forma fácil. Beijos e até mais.

Juli – chan. – Oi, como vai? Eu também, também amo chocolate, minha paixão deliciosa. Da mesma forma que está sendo completamente delicioso escrever a história. Eu estou me divertindo de verdade. Espero que você também. Por isso, eu peço, diga-me o que achou desse capítulo e o que espera dos próximos. Obrigada e continue lendo. Enfim, eu lhe desejo um Natal cheio de gostosuras e coisas saborosas (eu amei a sua descrição da fic, uma fic saborosa, muito bom) e um Ano Novo divino. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.

Cacá. – Olá, como andas? Espero que bem. Finalmente, veio a continuação, a próxima vai demorar um pouco devido as festividades natalinas e confraternizações do ano que está por vir, mas logo vem, vem sim. Espero que tenha paciência para aguardar. Diga-me o que achou do capítulo. É isso, então, um Natal com muitas coisas boas e um Ano Novo cheio de realizações. Beijos e até mais.

_É isso pessoal! Eu já desejo um Natal maravilhoso que vocês comam um belo de um chocotone com muita gota de chocolate e um peru com um delicioso tempero e também desejo um Ano Novo divino a todos, que entrem nele com o pé direito, comendo muita lentilha pra dar sorte e quem for à praia que pule algumas ondinhas só para garantir. Claro que não precisam se preocupar com as superstições, afinal a felicidade de vocês e como vão realizar os seus sonhos dependem acima de tudo do empenho de vocês, por isso, nunca desistam do que vocês querem, certo?_

_**Avisando mais uma vez: as minhas fanfics vão demorar a serem postadas devidos as comemorações de final de Ano. **_

_De qualquer forma, eu volto logo._

_Contem-me como foi o final de ano de vocês também, estou ansiosa._

_Beijão e muitos abraços_

_Dan_


	3. Cap3 A Vingança na Chocolataria

**CHOCOLATE**

**Capítulo Três: A vingança na Chocolataria**

- Ainda bem que foi só um inchaço, eu fiquei tão preocupada ao lhe ver naquele estado ontem. – a mãe de Kagome falou para ela assim que ambas saíram do consultório do médico.

Kagome estava mancando, o seu pé estava enfaixado e ela andava com ajuda de uma única muleta. Estava acompanhando a mãe com um pouco de dificuldade. – Viu mãe? Eu disse que não era nada.

A mãe olhou a filha demonstrando um pouco de censura nos olhos. O nada que Kagome se referia era o fato de seu pé ter crescido o dobro de tamanho de um dia para o outro e ainda por cima ele estar roxo em alguns pontos. – Apesar, de ser só um inchaço, você não deve abusar. Como você foi subir em uma árvore? Você nunca foi uma criança que gostasse de aventuras, pelo contrário, você sempre gostou da calmaria. Eu não me lembro de você subir em árvores quando pequena. – a mãe disse com um tom de reprovação.

- Tudo bem, eu vou tentar não subir mais em árvores. – deu um sorriso tentando transmitir confiança, mas sua mãe era esperta, sabia que por trás dessa história de subir em árvore, a filha estava escondendo algo.

- Eu só espero que você só não tenha subido num pé de cacau. – a mãe disse brincalhona, mas tinha um pouco de verdade na brincadeira.

Kagome disfarçou, deu um riso murcho, passou a mão pelo cabelo e balançou a cabeça. – A árvore não era de cacau. Nem sei do que era.

- Tudo bem, só espero que você apronte menos e que você se cuide direitinho. – a mãe deu um beijo na testa da filha. – Querida, hoje você não foi à aula, por causa do seu pé, melhor irmos para casa, não?

- Justo no dia se São Valentino. O vovô e o Souta querem chocolate, você sabe! Eu vou comprar para eles. – Kagome falou sorrindo. Ela e a mãe chegaram ao ponto de ônibus.

- Mas, como você vai andar desse jeito sem ajuda? Hoje eu tenho que ir buscar uma encomenda na casa de uma amiga. – a mãe até tentou, mas sua expressão transformou-se em pura preocupação.

- Não se preocupe mãe, eu vou comprar os chocolates naquela Chocolataria ao lado da nossa casa, aquela que a menina ligou para você, lembra?

A mãe assentiu ainda com preocupação.

- Por isso, não se preocupe. Olha, o nosso ônibus chegou. – ela falou puxando a mão da mãe para que ela entrasse no ônibus com ela. Mas, como percebeu que não conseguiria, soltou a mão e se apoiando subiu no ônibus. Kagome estava cheia de queda de veículos. Os minutos que se seguiram foram preenchidos com uma conversa com sua mãe. Falaram sobre tudo, sua mãe a lembrou que sue avô odiava chocolate com menta e que não era para ela comprar um do mesmo jeito que ela havia feito ano passado.

- Querida, eu sei que você ficou feliz porque ele não comeu e acabou lhe dando o chocolate, mas é Dia de São Valentino, os chocolates são para os homens, não é para você acabar comendo o chocolate no final. – a mãe a advertiu.

Kagome riu. – Certo. – ela concordou de forma brincalhona. Deu um beijo no rosto dela. – Obrigada mãe. O meu ponto é o próximo.

- Tome cuidado na volta para casa, e, por favor, não apronte. Nada de subir em árvores.

- Sim. Eu sei. Eu vou tentar não aprontar muito. – ela acenou e desceu do ônibus.

Kagome ainda estava com dificuldade de andar com a muleta, afinal era a primeira vez que ela andava com uma. Estava mancando e andando de forma lenta. Viu o ônibus se afastar e sorriu. Sua mãe era um ser muito bondoso, com toda certeza. Talvez, por isso, não tenha notado o seu tom jocoso e seu sorriso maldoso, que deveria ter aparecido uma vez ou outra enquanto elas conversavam. Afinal, em sua mente ela só conseguia pensar em como se vingar daquele homem grosso da Chocolataria, o senhor Ignorante. Olhou para os seus arranhões em seu corpo e sua vontade de vingança só aumentou.

Chegou à rua que ficava a Chocolataria, ao longe ela podia ver o lugar se enchendo. Principalmente, porque as aulas do dia estavam acabando e os estudantes estavam saindo de suas escolas próximas e acabavam parando por lá. Eles tinham contrato um homem para fazer um show de pirofagia, e muita gente o observava, enquanto ele equilibrava seus mastros com fogo ou quando engolia o fogo. Também já havia pessoas sentadas nas mesas de madeira que foram espalhadas pelo quintal do lugar, elas estavam comendo coisas feitas de chocolate, Kagome podia sentir o cheiro delicioso de longe. Saber que toda aquela gente estava adorando a estréia daquele lugar só fez com que ela se sentisse ainda mais com raiva. Bufou cheia de ódio. Avistou Rin servindo um casal em uma mesa. Kagura anotava os pedidos de outras pessoas em outra mesa. Ao longe até enxergou algumas pessoas com o seu uniforme que batiam palma para o malabarista de fogo. Hoje, Kagome não estava com o seu, afinal, não havia ido ao colégio. Estava com um vestido azul de corte aberto com mangas longas. Um vestido... Kagome olhou para o lado e viu que era uma loja de enxovais, sorriu, não porque achou que aquela cama com aquele edredom e par de almofadas era a coisa mais linda do mundo, mas porque finalmente a sua mente conseguia arquitetar um plano para sua vingança. Entrou na loja sem pensar duas vezes. Estava tão feliz de ter posto um vestido hoje.

A moça que a atendeu era muito gentil e a ajudou em todas as escolhas. Kagome saiu dali contente e com algumas sacolas cheias. Era triste pensar que agora não poderia comprar mais chocolates do que ela queria, mas supôs que era por uma boa causa. Ela olhou para os lados e viu que não tinha lugar para dar ar ao seu plano maligno, então voltou à loja e pediu que a moça a deixasse usar o banheiro de empregados, que ela não se importava de sair pelos fundos. A moça, dona de uma gentileza incomum, acabou deixando sem desconfiar do que aquela menina a sua frente estava prestes a aprontar.

Entrou no banheiro com pressa, despiu-se do vestido e pegou a almofada oval que havia acabado de comprar e o lençol de pano leve. Com um sorriso começou a se preparar para a sua primeira batalha. Tendo certeza que independente de quantas batalhas ela tivesse, no fim, seria ela quem venceria a guerra.

Kagome saiu da loja com um ar vitorioso. Havia se visto no espelho mil vezes, e achava que tudo estava maravilhoso. Perfeito! As pessoas não a notaram quando ela se aproximou da Chocolataria de forma cambaleante. Todos pareciam distraídos com o show ou comendo alguma coisa deliciosa. Ela tossiu um pouco antes de criar coragem para iniciar seu plano. Ela precisava de forças. Contou mentalmente até três, respirou fundo e começou:

- Oh Meu Deus! – berrou e algumas pessoas começaram a notar. – Eu não acredito. – ela esforçou-se ao máximo para fazer uma voz de choro. – Você me iludiu! – mais e mais pessoas começaram a olhar para ela. – Como você teve coragem de fazer isso comigo? – pegou um paninho e limpou os olhos secos, mas queria garantir uma boa atração para todos, então fingiu chorar. – Você disse pra mim que você não tinha nada para me oferecer, abandonou-me sem mais sem menos, eu desse jeito, sem ter pra onde ir... – ela fungou de forma fingida e colocou a mão sobre a barriga, agora preenchida pela almofada oval, imitando exatamente uma mulher grávida perto de seus oito meses de gestação. Havia amarrado a almofada com o lençol de pano leve para garantir que ela não caísse, conforme Kagome se mexesse.

- Com quem será que ela está falando? – alguém perguntou.

- Pobre, menininha, parece que foi enganada pelo namorado... – outra pessoa cochichou.

- Apareça aqui, seu canalha! – Kagome exclamou aos berros com raiva. – Mostra a sua cara de uma vez, mostra! Mostra essa sua cara desprezível. – Kagome conseguia sentir as lágrimas brotarem dos seus olhos. Ela era uma verdadeira atriz, talvez, devido a esse plano diabólico, ela tenha descoberto a sua vocação.

Rin e Kagura pararam o que estavam fazendo para ver o porquê de todos estarem se virando e observando algo diferente do show de pirofagia. Uma confusão se formava e elas se aproximaram para ver o que havia.

- Sesshoumaru, seu desgraçado, venha aceitar esse seu filho bastardo. – Kagome soltou um soluço falso e desatou um choro de crocodilo. Tentou escapar de Kagura, porém, ela segurava tão forte que não conseguia. Seu pé estava doendo porque ela tentava buscar apoio para se manter em pé.

As pessoas começaram a cercá-las, interessadas no escândalo que se seguia, curiosas pelo desfecho que essa história tomava. Kagome sorria internamente por estar conseguindo chamar tanto a atenção. No fundo, ela não era alguém vingativo, mas, quando se tratava de chocolate ela enlouquecia. Ser proibida de visitar um dos lugares mais fabulosos do mundo, a Chocolataria "Choco Dreams", era completamente inaceitável. Uma chocolataria era o seu maior sonho, um lugar que só vendia o que ela mais amava consumir... E aquele homem arrogante estava a proibindo dela entrar nesse paraíso. Não! Kagome não deixaria.

- Venha cá, seu falso! Canalha! Enganador! – ela exclamava aos berros.

Kagura a balançou com força. – Dá para você parar de falar, todos nós sabemos que isso não é verdade... – disse entre os dentes.

- Por favor, Kagome, hoje é o nosso grande dia. Eu lhe imploro. – Rin choramingou, os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas. Kagome a encarou com dó por alguns segundos, sentindo-se imensamente cruel, mas uma nova chacoalhada de Kagura a fez voltar aos seus pensamentos iniciais.

- Socorro! Socorro! Eu quero os meus direitos. – Kagome berrou desesperada, colocando as mãos sobre o seu ventre, a almofada oval lisa.

Não viu quando ele se aproximou, mas quando o percebeu ele já havia feito Kagura a soltar e agora estava arrastando a suposta futura mãe com violência para dentro da casa amarela.

- Oh meu Deus! – uma senhora exclamou horrorizada. – Esse é o pai da criança?

- Sim, e pior parece que ele é o confeiteiro da Chocolataria. – outra pessoa comentou.

- Meu Deus! Como um homem bruto como esse pode ser capaz de fazer bons chocolates?

- Eu não sei! Pobre menina, veja com quem ela foi se meter, uma menina tão bonita e tão energética.

Sesshoumaru parou antes de entrar na casa e olhou para a clientela que os cercavam.

Kagura bufou cheia de raiva. – Eu disse Rin, essa menina é uma pentelha sem causa, olha o prejuízo que ela está nos causando. – resmungou.

- Mas... mas... mas... – a jovem Rin estava sem palavras, com os pulsos limpava as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos.

- Queiram me desculpar. – Sesshoumaru falou em alto e bom som para todos ouvirem. Toda a multidão começou a encará-lo. Afinal, todos queriam saber o que o namorado falso e malvado tinha a dizer. – Eu realmente sinto muito por essa confusão. Essa menina não sabe o que diz. – ele a puxou para perto de si, envolvendo os seus braços ao redor dela e a espremendo contra o seu corpo com força. – Ela é somente uma criança mimada que está um pouco aborrecida...

Kagome sentiu suas bochechas pegarem fogo devido ao abraço dele. Porém, logo soube a intenção vil que estava atrás desse ato impulsivo. Rapidamente sentiu o nó do lençol se desfazer. Ela colocou as mãos sobre a sua barriga. Entretanto, ele foi mais rápido, puxou as mãos dela para o alto e em segundos o lençol caiu bem abaixo de seus pés levando junto à almofada. O vestido balançou com força e parou mostrando que não havia barriga de grávida alguma ali. As pessoas a olharam assustadas e mostraram olhares de apreensão.

- Como uma menina tão jovem pode fazer isso? – alguém perguntou em voz alta. Algumas pessoas concordaram.

As bochechas dela se tingiram de vermelho sangue. Ela não sabia o que falar.

- Eu lamento muito o ocorrido. Eu peço desculpas por ela. Ela não sabe o que faz, é somente uma criança como vêem. – ele fez uma reverência e fez Kagome fazer o mesmo, empurrando-a a cabeça dela para baixo. Ela sentiu uma dor aguda em seu pé. Tanto os empurrões de Kagura quanto o puxão de Sesshoumaru haviam feito Kagome pisar de forma brusca no chão e seu tornozelo estava mais uma vez latejando de dor. Em pensar que ela havia acabado de sair do médico...

- Eu quero anunciar também que todos que tiveram o infortúnio de presenciar essa brincadeira e foram importunados por isso, eu darei uma xícara de um chocolate quente gratuitamente para compensá-los. – ele fez mais uma reverência. – Eu agradeço pela paciência e preferência, agora eu peço, continuem se divertindo. – olhou de relance para Rin e Kagura, depois se virou rapidamente e pegou no pulso de Kagome com força, puxando-a para dentro da chocolataria. Algumas pessoas nem tinham saído de dentro da casa e estavam ainda comendo seus doces, o que fez a boca de Kagome se encher de saliva. Ela foi arrastada sem poder parar para observar os doces que cada um ali comia. Passaram mais uma vez pela porta estilo velho oeste que dava para um pequeno armazém e as três portas, dessa vez não se dirigiram para a porta do meio e sim para a do canto esquerdo. Assim que os dois passaram pela porta, Sesshoumaru a fechou e empurrou Kagome, ela caiu sobre algo fofo, olhou assustada e percebeu que era uma cama de casal. Sentiu todo o seu corpo tremer. Olhando ao redor notou que se tratava de um quarto, a cama era de madeira escura, as paredes de estavam pintadas de branco, havia um armário de mogno de duas portas do lado direito, ao lado da porta havia uma cômoda com uma TV em cima. Uma janela à esquerda, mas estava coberta por cortinas grossas na cor vinho. Abaixo da janela uma mesa com uma pilha de papeis sobre e uma cadeira como aquelas que estavam lá fora para os clientes sentarem.

- O quê? – Kagome indagou cheia de medo.

- O que, digo eu! O que você pensa que está fazendo? Fingindo ter tido um filho meu! – Sesshoumaru berrou. O seu tom de voz era grave, alto e demonstrava toda a raiva que sentia no momento. – Se eu não tivesse tido a idéia do chocolate quente, você poderia ter arruinado o meu negócio. Quem você pensa que é moleca? Eu não havia lhe dito para não vir mais aqui?

Kagome engoliu o seco, as suas bochechas doíam de tanta vergonha que ela estava sentido, estava tão nervosa que até estava suando frio. – Eu... Eu não... A culpa é sua por me proibir de vir aqui.

- Eu sou o dono desse lugar! Como ousa fazer algo contra mim, contra a Kagura e a Rin, e contra meu estabelecimento?

- A culpa é sua. – ela começou a repetir, porque era as únicas palavras que saíam de sua boca, a única coisa que ela conseguia pensar em falar. – A culpa é toda sua.

- Você nem sabe ainda como se faz um filho, mal saiu das fraldas e ainda você acusa os outros. – ele deu passo para frente. – Mas, não se preocupe... – as mãos dele foram deslizando por sua barriga, e ele começou a desfazer do cinto de couro preto que usava.

- Eu... Você... A culpa... – Kagome já não conseguia pensar o que podia falar. – Eu não quis...

- Calma, não precisa se preocupar. – a voz dele foi saindo mais suave. Aquele tom adocicado não combinava com aquela boca... Boca de um homem bruto, ignorante, perverso... Sesshoumaru jogou o cinto para o lado, ele caiu sobre a mesa. Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram quando ela percebeu que ele agora desabotoava a calça social giz que ele usava. Ele deu mais um passo. – Eu não vou te morder. – ele disse com a voz cheia de malícia.

"O que está acontecendo com esse homem?" Kagome pensou desesperada, ela não conseguia ver saída alguma, seu coração estava doendo de tanto bater forte.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou dando mais algum passo. Ele colocou um joelho sobre a cama. – Não foi você quem disse que íamos ter um filho?

- Foi... – a voz dela saiu fraca, murmurada, quase inaudível.

- Então, eu disse que você não sabia como os bebês nasciam. – ele colocou o outro joelho sobre a cama, Kagome ficou entre suas pernas, sentada sem saber o que fazer. Aquele homem que a tratava tão mal sempre, agora estava ali a sua frente, ajoelhado na sua frente... Ela ia ter um ataque cardíaco. – Mas, não se preocupe... – ele começou a desabotoar a camisa social azul que vestia. – Eu te ensino. – falando isso ele a empurrou para trás fazendo-a deitar sobre a cama.

Kagome não suportou. Soltou um grito alto e estridente. Colocou as mãos sobre os olhos. Ela não queria que esse homem ruim fizesse algo com ela. Tendo a Chocolataria tão cheia seria impossível ninguém ouvi-la. Ela não parou de berrar, estava desesperada, sem saber o que fazer. Estava com medo. Seu coração não conseguia se acalmar. Era provável que ela tivesse um ataque cardíaco. Se esse homem perverso tentasse algo mais...

Ela sentiu o peso da cama diminuir. Olhou entre seus olhos. Sesshoumaru estava em pé agora, recolocando o seu cinto. Kagome não conseguia parar de berrar. A porta foi aberta com estrondo. A jovem Rin entrou cheia de medo.

- O que houve aq...? – não terminou a frase, pois percebeu a situação. Kagome estava deitada sobre a cama e Sesshoumaru estava recolocando o cinto. – Meu Deus!

Kagome sentou-se imediatamente. – Oh, Rin... Não é o que você está pensando. Eu juro. Ele simplesmente veio para cima de mim, eu não sabia o que eu ia fazer e... – os seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar e sua voz ficou embargada. – Eu fiquei com tanto medo. – ela se levantou em um pulo e foi abraçar Rin com força. A menina acabou deixando a bandeja que segurava cair no chão.

- Rin, cuide do pé dessa menina, está um pouco inchado demais. Eu vou ver como as coisas andam por aqui. – o homem de cabelo branco prateado disse. A sua voz estava novamente no mesmo tom sério e grave de sempre. – Também peço que dê a essa moleca alguns chocolates, devido ao susto.

- Como você pode fazê-la ficar desse jeito Sesshoumaru? Como pode assustar tanto Kagome? – Rin perguntou, enquanto acariciava os cabelos castanhos escuros da menina que a abraça. – Tudo vai ficar bem, Sesshoumaru não sabe o que faz, está tudo bem agora, Kagome. Eu estou aqui.

O homem fez menção de sair do quarto, mas parou ao lado da menina chocólatra que agora não conseguia parar de chorar de tanto susto. Aproximou seu rosto do dela e murmurou no ouvido, bem baixinho, para que só ele e Kagome pudessem ouvir. – Olho por olho, dente por dente.

Ela virou o rosto para encará-lo e não gostou do que viu. Um sorriso cheio de maldade se formou naqueles lábios finos. Então, compreendeu tudo. Ele estava se vingando do fato de ela ter tentado estragar a sua inauguração. Era a forma dele de se vingar dela, do fato de ela ter fingindo estar grávida dele e ter feito aquele escândalo. Um sentindo de ódio, raiva e vingança começou a se formar dentro de si. Como ele podia usar armas tão sujas para se vingar? Assustando uma pobre menina indefesa como ela! E ainda daquela forma pervertida... Ele ia ter que pagar. Kagome se afastou um pouco da menina que a abraçava de forma tão gentil.

- Ah, Rin...

A menina encarou seu chefe sem entender.

- Por favor, eu gostaria que você chamasse a mãe dessa menina aqui na loja, eu suponho que preciso ter uma conversa com ela.

- Sim, eu farei isso. Ah, Sesshoumaru, antes que eu esqueça, eu não queria te dizer assim, mas... – Rin colocou a mão na cabeça fazendo cara de pensativa.

- Por favor, fale o que seja o mais rápido, eu já perdi meu tempo demais hoje.

- Ele disse que vem hoje aqui. Um pouco antes de fecharmos a loja. – Rin respondeu.

- Eu não acredito. Mais dores de cabeça. Que seja. Não esqueça, eu quero que chame a mãe dessa menina, eu e ela precisamos mesmo ter uma conversa. Peça pra Kagura calcular todos os gastos que tivemos hoje, devido à brincadeira dela de mau gosto, alguém terá que pagar... – ele passou a mão sobre os cabelos de Rin e saiu, dirigindo-se para o salão da Chocolataria.

Kagome cerrou os punhos. Estava com tanta raiva... Raiva por tudo. Por ter se deixado enganar por ele, por ter deixado que ele a manipulasse daquele jeito, por ter caído na peça dele e ainda mais por não conseguir tirar da cabeça aquela cena horrenda de ele desabotoando a camisa.

- Acho que vou ter que chamar sua mãe. – Rin afirmou com delicadeza.

Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram de tal forma que pareciam que iam sair do glóbulo ocular. – Não! – exclamou.

- São ordens de Sesshoumaru. Desculpa. Mas, Kagome, como você pode fazer isso conosco?

Só agora Kagome percebia os olhos vermelhos de Rin, tudo porque ela havia chorado muito devido a pequena brincadeira da gravidez falsa.

- Mas, em compensação ele disse que você podia levar alguns chocolates. Isso não é legal? – Rin sorriu.

A falsa grávida olhou para a menina sorridente. – Isso parece ótimo. Eu preciso de duas caixas de bombons, para meu irmão e meu avô, eu sempre do algo legal no dia de São Valentino para eles.

- Quais chocolates? – perguntou indo para o pequeno armazém entre a porta do quarto e a porta de faroeste. – Pode escolher.

- Eu quero uma caixa de chocolate amargo e uma de chocolate ao leite puro, meu avô não gosta de nada com menta.

- E com cereja?

- Tem licor?

- Tem.

- Melhor não, meu avô fica bêbado com um simples gole de álcool, imagina uma caixa inteira de bombons de licor de cereja. – Kagome riu, tinha se lembrado da última vez que o avô havia ficado bêbado. Havia sido tão hilário. Foi no último ano novo, ele cantou a virada do ano inteira, músicas antigas que nem a mãe dela havia escutado alguma vez na vida. Todo mundo só queria que ele ficasse calado por mais de dez minutos, mas ele não parava de cantar. Então, acabaram colocando a metade de um comprimido de um calmante dentro do copo de saquê que ele estava bebendo. Até hoje, ele dizia que nunca havia dormido tão bem quanto o dia da virada do ano. – E quando ele fica assim, eu garanto que ninguém o segura. – comentou ainda rindo.

- Pegue esses. – Rin falou entregando duas caixas, uma de cor vinho e outra verde. – Espero que eles gostem.

- Eu garanto que eles vão amar. Eu posso pegar algum extra?

- Acho que sim.

- Ótimo, eu quero mais três caixas. – Kagome disse com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

- Você quer nos destruir? – Rin indagou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Não. – negou balançando a cabeça.

- Ou nos falir?

- Não, mesmo. Isso seria uma lástima.

- Para quem são essas três caixas?

- Ah, pode ser uma só... – Kagome pensou um pouco. - Para minha mãe. – respondeu, omitindo o fato que sua mãe não era fã de chocolates.

- Tudo bem, mesmo que eu ache estranho, afinal, no dia de São Valentino as meninas só dão chocolates para os caras que elas gostam... Ou será que você quer presentear algum menino e está com vergonha? – Rin falou dando um risinho malvado. – Ah, deve ser isso mesmo. Eu também tenho vergonha de dar chocolates para quem eu amo... Muito vergonhoso. Ainda mais porque essa pessoa gosta tanto deles e eu nunca sei como entregá-los. – as bochechas dela foram tomando um tom rosado. – Ah! Que vergonha! – exclamou entregando uma caixa bege para Kagome. – Se ele não soubesse tanto sobre chocolates...

Kagome pegou a terceira caixa e as segurou com um pouco de dificuldade. – Você tem uma sacola? – indagou tentando equilibrar as três caixas nas mãos. Estava mais difícil devido ao seu pé que estava latejando de dor. Estava se perguntando onde poderia estar sua muleta.

- Ah, eu tenho. – Rin puxou uma sacola de papelão com o emblema da Chocolataria e deu para Kagome. – Realmente, muito complicado isso de gostar de alguém... Eu ainda preciso tomar forças para entregar o meu chocolate para ele. Esse ano eu resolvi fazê-lo, mas eu não sei... E se eu errar?

Kagome colocou as caixas dentro da sacola. O movimento fez com que ela mudasse o seu peso de um lado para o outro, seu pé doeu tanto que acabou gemendo de dor.

- Oh, vamos cuidar disso. – Rin percebeu a dor de Kagome. – Vamos para o quarto de Sesshoumaru, eu vou chamar um doutor para ver o seu pé... Eu acabei me empolgando muito. – puxou o braço da chocólatra para cima de seus ombros e a conduziu de volta ao quarto. Colocando-a sentada sobre a cama. – Já volto, vou só ligar para o doutor e para a sua mãe.

- Não precisa ligar para minha mãe! – a chocólatra exclamou desesperada.

- Desculpa. Eu não queria fazer isso. Mas, além de ser ordens de Sesshoumaru, eu acho que você merece um castigo por hoje. Você quase me matou com aquele seu show na frente da Chocolataria. Eu não sei exatamente o seu motivo, talvez, ele tenha a chateado com algo, mas eu gostaria que você entendesse, nós colocamos tudo nessa loja aqui e com ela queremos realizar muitos sonhos, além dos nossos, por isso, eu acho que por quase você destruir tudo, você merece que pelo menos sua mãe saiba. – Rin deu um sorriso sem graça. – Eu já volto, um minuto. – dizendo isso saiu do quarto.

- Nossa, a Rin gosta mesmo de falar. – a menina fanática por chocolates disse, ajeitando a sacola de papelão ao lado da cama para não cair. Olhou ao redor e tudo veio a sua mente... Foi rápido demais. A imagem de Sesshoumaru se despindo e depois Rin entrando no quarto, o sorriso debochado dele... Só de pensar Kagome já sentia suas bochechas vermelhas. – Não! – exclamou com ênfase. Sentiu um toque no seu estômago e quando olhou era ele segurando sua muleta.

- Espero que você aprenda a se comportar desta vez. – Sesshoumaru disse de forma séria.

Ele apertou a muleta com um pouco mais de força contra o estômago de Kagome.

- Isso dói. – ela resmungou.

Ele colocou a muleta sobre a cama. – Não saia desse quarto até sua mãe ou o médico chegar, você é um perigo para essa loja. – dizendo isso saiu.

Ela bufou de raiva e deitou sobre a cama. – Que cara insuportável. – disse entre os dentes, colocando as mãos sobre as bochechas imensamente vermelhas.

**Continua...**

_Comentário: Eu tirei a idéia do plano da Kagome de um filme, mas como é um das partes mais legais do filme, não sei se estragar dizer qual é, mas se ninguém achar ruim eu digo qual era. É um filme coreano._

_Olá, pessoal! Como vão? Como passaram as festas? Eu passei tudo bem. Espero que estejam todos bem. Eu sei que demorei em postar o terceiro capítulo, mas, eu garanto que foi o mais divertido, pelo menos, o com uma situação mais engraçada. Eu não sei. Eu estou um pouco lerda com essa fic, porque eu sinto que ela leva um ritmo diferente das outras que estou acostumada a escrever. Acho que tudo acontece de uma forma mais detalhada e mais lenta... Ou será que é só impressão? Quem já leu alguns outros trabalhos meus poderiam comentar. Mesmo assim, eu adoro essa fic, mas como eu estou escrevendo _DUH_ também, eu acabo não dando atenção as duas da mesma forma ao mesmo tempo. Na maior parte do tempo ou eu escrevo uma ou outra. Eu não consigo escrevê-las no mesmo tempo. Se eu fizesse isso, acho que a qualidade delas seria ruim. _

_Eu achei que nas férias eu poderia adiantar muita coisa, mas como estou resolvendo alguns assuntos pessoais, a maior parte nem se diz respeito a mim, porém, no fim, tudo acabou se atrasando. Espero que possam me perdoar. Também espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Eu amei escrevê-lo. Vou parar de falar muito e vou para os comentários:_

_Obrigada pessoal. Eu estou tão feliz de saber que vocês estão gostando da fanfic. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo também. Valeu mesmo. Vamos lá!_

Pitty Souza. – Olá, que bom que está bem. Eu também estou muito bem! Eu confesso que também não gostei do que o Sesshoumaru fez com a Kagome, mas ele é cruel de muitas formas, não? Nesse capítulo ele foi mal de outra forma, fazendo-a pagar com a própria moeda. Eu agradeço de coração pelos votos para esse ano e desejo a ti em dobro. Obrigada mesmo. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo que demorou tanto para chegar e espero te ver no próximo. Beijos e até. Tenha uma ótima semana.

Individua do Mal. – Oie, tudo bem? Olha, a Kagome até teve um plano bem legal, mas que não deu cem por cento de acerto... Sesshoumaru acabou sendo mais esperto. Desmascarando-a na frente de todos e piro ainda aprontando com ela depois. Ixi! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, eu desejo uma boa semana, beijão e até mais.

Cosette – Olá, tudo bem? Espero que sim. Eu vi seu e-mail, só estou um pouco atrasada para responder por causa da fic. Eu também acho que o Sesshoumaru foi um bruto e ele continua sendo de várias maneiras. Olha, Sesshoumaru se saiu muito bem ao plano maquiavélico de Kagome, bem melhor do que até eu previa. E Kagura ficou fula mesmo, Rin não ficou brava, mas bem chateada... Afinal, Kagome não ia só estragar o dia de uma pessoa, mas de muitas. Legal sobre o clipe da Kagome e o chocolate, acho que vou tentar fazer algo assim e posto o link para vocês. Faz tempo que não vejo Punky, mas vou ver se assisto algum episódio, a coisa é que meus horários não andam batendo com nada. São as férias, sempre são. Desejo uma ótima semana. Beijão. Até mais, e relaxa que meu e-mail tarda, mas não falha. Aliás, essa fic também.

Juli – chan. – Oi, como vai? Espero que esteja ótima! Valeu pelos votos eu agradeço muito. Meu natal foi bem gostoso com muita coisa pra comer. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tanto ou mais que o anterior. Sobre o Inuyasha, calma que ele aparece! Tenha uma boa semana. Beijões e até mais.

Yuki-san. – Olá! Tudo certinho? Eu estou feliz que tenha gostado. Não sei se o capítulo chega a ser perfeito, mas só de saber que você está gostando eu já fico feliz. Você é chocólatra como a Kagome? Somos duas! Três contando ela. Eu adoro esse doce maravilhoso. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Até o próximo capítulo, tenha uma boa semana. Beijos e até. (Eu li no seu profile que você prefere o Yuki, então vai ficar Yuki aqui, está bem?)

I-Dalice E-Milly – Opa, tudo bem? Espero que sim. Uau! Quanto elogio. Eu estou imensamente grata. Eu não sei mesmo se minha fic é perfeita ou não, mas meu Deus, você parece ter gostado muito e isso me deixa loucamente feliz. Eu também adoro esse assunto Chocolate, Kagome fazendo par com o Sesshoumaru, e o casal e chocolate juntos! Estou feliz de achar que a fic está bem escrita e detalhada, eu estou me esforçando. Estou bem feliz obrigada. Desculpa a demora! Mas, espero que tenha valido a pena. O que achou desse capítulo? Até o próximo! Beijão, boa semana e SIM, os chocolates dominarão o mundo.

_Obrigada por tudo pessoal._

_Eu desejo uma ótima semana a todos vocês. Talvez, Chocolate demore um pouco, porque vou terminar o próximo capítulo de DUH. Mesmo assim, eu peço, aguardem._

_Muitos beijos_

_Dani_


	4. Cap4 Trabalho na Chocolataria

**CHOCOLATE**

**Capítulo Quatro: Trabalho na Chocolataria.**

Kagome se sentiu melhor, pelo menos com menos dor, depois de tomar o remédio que o médico havia lhe dado. O seu pé ferido tinha sido novamente enfaixado, com novas faixas, tudo parecia no lugar e em ótimo estado para melhorar e se curar completamente. Pensando dessa forma positiva, Kagome sorria de forma idiota, não só por alegria de não estar sentindo dor, mas por estar um pouco chapada pelo remédio, afinal ela havia tomado dois comprimidos a mais do que o médico havia dito. Na sua mente dobra a dose fazia com que ela não sentisse dor por mais tempo, mas ela acabou se sentindo extremamente mole e dopada.

- Criança, nunca mais faça isso. – o médico deu uma bronca nela assim que percebeu os efeitos do remédio sobre ela. Era um homem gordinho, baixinho, com um bigode comprido e fino, uma cabeça calva, mas com um pouco de cabelo grisalho espalhado pelas laterais. – Uma menina tão bonitinha quanto você não pode ficar dopadinha desse jeito. – ele falou com maldade, mostrando um sorriso cheio de malícia nos lábios. Colocou as mãos nos ombros de Kagome.

- Ah, doutor, eu estou ótima. Ótima mesmo! Eu não estou sentindo dor alguma. Eu não estou sentindo nem as suas mãos deslizando por meus braços... – Kagome que estava rindo parou de rir. – O que pensa que está fazendo, doutor?

- Doutor Miyouga. – Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto. – Por favor, tenha vergonha nessa sua cara. – falou de forma ríspida.

O médico se afastou de Kagome. – Eu só estava vendo se os braços estavam inteiros também. – explicou-se dando um sorriso que mostrava os dentes amarelados.

- Sei. – Sesshoumaru o olhou desaprovando as atitudes do médico. – Não vou gastar saliva com isso. Que seja! A mãe da menina chegou, ela está sentada lá na parte da frente, tomando um chocolate quente, vá lá. Ela disse que quer lhe agradecer por ter atendido a filha dela de graça.

Doutor Miyouga deu um sorriso para Kagome que o retribuiu dando um sorriso débil e começou a balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro lentamente.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – Sesshoumaru questionou.

- Eu dei uns comprimidos para ela não sentir dor e, bem, ela tomou um pouco mais do que eu havia receitado. – o doutor explicou.

- Então, quer dizer que ela está dopada? – Sesshoumaru perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Acho que ela ainda tem consciência de praticamente todos os atos. Ela só deve estar se sentindo um pouco calma demais, como se estivesse nas nuvens, incapaz de sentir dor. Só isso! – o médico falou sorridente para o amigo.

- Só isso?

- Só! Só! Coisa boba passa logo, espero que não tão rápido, porque quando o efeito passar, ela vai descobrir que por ela ter maltratado o pé machucado ela terá algumas dores incomodas por uns dois dias. Ela se esforçou muito. – Miyouga deu um sorriso reconfortante para Kagome, acenou com a cabeça e saiu. – Vou lá dar um "alô" para a mãe dela.

Sesshoumaru primeiro ficou olhando para o médico indo em direção a parte da Chocolataria que a mãe da menina estava e depois olhou para a causadora de todo o seu mal. Ela estava com uma aparência estranha. Estava com um sorriso débil e olhos vidrados, sem vida alguma. Todo aquele azul dos olhos estragado devido ao efeito do remédio. Com essa aparência de menina dopada como ele ia levá-la para ver a mãe? Ela estava horrível. A mãe dela ia pensar que ele tinha drogado a filha dela de propósito, por causa, do que aconteceu mais cedo. Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao lado de Kagome na cama. – Pega sua muleta e vamos lá ver sua mãe. Você não vai escapar sua menina inútil.

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça, mas não se mexeu por alguns segundos. Parecia que suas reações estavam lentas. Ela, aos poucos, foi segurando a muleta, sem firmeza. Com um pouco de força conseguiu se levantar. – Eu já vou indo, Sesshoumaru. – disse ao ver que ele parecia impaciente com a sua demora. Com muita dificuldade começou a andar apoiada a muleta. Seus passos eram extremamente leitos e ela vibrava enquanto andava isso tudo por causa do remédio.

- Eu me pergunto que remédio Miyouga lhe deu. – Sesshoumaru comentou observando o andar patético de Kagome até a porta. Ela estava fazendo um esforço imenso, como se dar cinco passos fossem a coisa mais difícil do mundo, pelo menos para quem tinha pernas saudáveis (certos, temporariamente não tão saudáveis) como ela. Mas, era compreensível devido ao exagero dela de tomar mais remédio do que o que foi receitado.

Kagome o fuzilou com os olhos ao perceber que ele estava com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. – Pare de rir. – ela ordenou, mas não pareceu uma ordem, ainda mais porque seus lábios também estavam esticados mostrando um sorriso.

- Mas, até você está rindo. – Sesshoumaru falou sério tirando o sorriso do rosto.

Kagome balançou a cabeça freneticamente e virou-se para continuar andando em direção do salão, onde sua mãe estava sentada em uma daquelas cadeiras acolchoadas confortáveis tomando um delicioso chocolate quente. Chocólatra por natureza, a garota passou a língua pelos lábios, talvez conseguisse um pouco de chocolate quente para si, pensou satisfeita. Ao pensar em chocolate lembrou que tinha a sacola com as três caixas do doce maravilhoso ao pé da cama. Voltou para pegar. Dando mais passos desengonçados. Sesshoumaru não fazia nada, apenas continuava a observar, mas sem um sorriso irônico dessa vez.

Kagome se abaixou para pegar a sacola de papelão. – Eu quase me esqueci de vocês, bonitinhos. – cantarolou para si, ignorando completamente a presença do dono do quarto que ela estava. – Mas, eu nunca faria isso. Não, não, não. Afinal, vocês precisam aquecer o meu estômago.

Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir ela dizer "meu estômago".

-... Quer dizer, os do meu irmão e do meu avô, afinal hoje é um dia especial. É dia de São Valentino. Sim, sim. É vez dos homens receberem seus presentes. – tentou corrigir a tempo o seu erro fatal.

- Então... – ele olhou dentro da sacola, ele estava praticamente ao lado de Kagome. – me parece que alguém vai ganhar duas caixas. Porque há três dentro da sacola...

- Ah, é para a minha mãe. – Kagome falou sorrindo, aquele mesmo sorriso débil, mas estava tentando transpassar confiança por ele. Porém, era óbvio que não estava conseguindo.

- É? A sua mãe disse que não gosta muito de chocolate... Eu ofereci alguns a ela. – ele falou de forma desinteressada.

- Mas... Mas... É uma data especial. – Kagome afirmou gaguejando. Era mais do que óbvio que Sesshoumaru deve ter dado alguns chocolates a sua mãe, e ela só deve ter aceitado o chocolate quente por dois motivos: um – educação, dois – não era um simples chocolate quente delicioso, era mais, era um choconhaque, uma mistura de chocolate quente com uma pitada de conhaque. E quando se tratava de chocolate quente com conhaque, por mais incrível que parecesse, ela não ia recusar, porque ela gostava do gosto forte da bebida alcoólica sobre o doce meloso do chocolate.

- Não me importa. – ele falou completamente desinteressado. – Vamos falar com a sua mãe. Eu tenho certeza que a partir de hoje, ela vai fazer de tudo para lhe manter o mais longe possível de minha loja. O que é mais certo e seguro. – ele falou começando a andar em direção a porta do quarto.

- Não! – Kagome exclamou. Ela não queria que fosse assim. Ela era completamente apaixonada por chocolate, como ela podia ser expulsa assim do melhor lugar para alguém para ela? Esse cara não havia percebido que ela era uma chocólatra compulsiva capaz de tudo por qualquer raspinha de chocolate por mais migalha que fosse? – Por favor, por favor, não faça isso comigo. – Kagome juntou as duas mãos, cruzando-as como se fosse começar uma reza.

- Fazer o quê? – ele indagou sem curiosidade.

- Não me proíba de vir aqui. Não, por favor. – com o movimento de juntar as mãos, tanto a sacola quanto à muleta caíram no chão.

- Depois de hoje o que você esperava? Sua presença aqui é sinônimo de azar. – ele disse sem medir as palavras. – Sua presença só atrapalha. – ele realmente não se importava com os efeitos que as palavras podiam fazer a quem elas estavam sendo dirigidas. – Os meus negócios vão afundar se você continuar vindo aqui. Eu posso sentir. Sem falar que você deveria pensar em sua saúde também, afinal, eu não respondo por ela. Já que, toda vez que você aparece por aqui, você acaba ferida. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos claros. – Vamos admitir garota, nem eu nem você, nenhum dos dois faz bem para o outro. – ele olhou para as mãos dela que estavam cruzadas. – Pode implorar, não adianta. Sem falar que eu odeio pessoas como você. Alguém que gosta de qualquer chocolate sem apreciá-lo de forma correta e ainda se entope de chocolate sem medir conseqüências ou faz de tudo por ele sem nenhum motivo que explique suas atitudes. Em outras palavras, você é de dar pena.

Kagome podia sentir o seu corpo ferver. As suas bochechas estavam queimando. Seu peito subia e descia devido a sua respiração que estava ficando forçada. A raiva ia aumentando. Um homem de poucas palavras... Pensou, que quando falava demais falava justamente algo sobre ela, e pior, algo contra ela. Isso a irritou extremamente.

- Você não sabe de nada. – ela o acusou. – Quando eu como chocolate eu gosto de apreciar do seu gosto até a sua textura e cremosidade. Eu amo chocolate com todas as minhas forças e mesmo que você tente me proibir de entrar na sua loja, eu vou dar um jeito. Eu tenho Rin como minha aliada! – Kagome falou cheia de convicção.

- Mesmo? Será que ela vai te ajudar mesmo depois de tudo o que você fez hoje? – Sesshoumaru a questionou. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo, estava brotando dúvidas na cabeça da menina chocólatra.

Kagome abriu a boca para falar, mas a fechou rapidamente. Ele havia acabado com tudo. Aliás, foi ela quem acabou com tudo. Rin, com toda a certeza do mundo, não a ajudaria a pisar na Chocolataria.

Ao ver a cara de desapontamento dela, ele deu um sorriso malicioso cheio de satisfação. – Eu vou indo para o salão. Não se demore. – e saiu do quarto.

Kagome pegou a sacola com os chocolates do dia de São Valentino e foi andando até o salão, ou da melhor forma que ela conseguiu se locomover, lembrando que ela se equilibrava com a ajuda da muleta e ainda tinha que segurar a sacola, sem contar que ela não queria bater com o pé de um jeito forte no chão porque ele estava latejando de dor mesmo sem ela mexê-lo. Assim que entrou no salão avistou sua mãe sentada em uma cadeira, tomando um chocolate quente, Kagome logo deduziu que ele deveria ser na verdade um delicioso choconhaque, chocolate com conhaque, ou sua mãe com certeza não estaria o tomando. Ao lado dela estava o senhor Miyouga, o doutor, comendo alguns biscoitos e conversando com ela. Sesshoumaru, que tinha chegado bem antes que Kagome, estava em pé falando com eles. Rin estava próxima, mas estava atendendo um cliente ao lado. Kagura estava indo levar uma bandeja com alguns chocolates quentes e biscoitos para um cliente, olhou a recém-chegada, no caso, a menina chocólatra manca, com extremo ódio e virou o rosto dando um sorriso ao cliente assim que chegou à mesa dele. Kagome deu de ombros e, juntando todas as suas últimas forças, arrastou-se até a mesa que sua mãe estava sentada. Antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo, ela se jogou na cadeira que estava à frente da mãe.

- Oi. – disse timidamente sabendo só pelo olhar de todos que estavam a sua volta que as notícias não eram boas.

- Como está o seu pé? – sua mãe perguntou educadamente.

Kagome sorriu sem graça. – Agora está melhor, o doutor me deu uma boa ajuda.

Dr. Miyouga deu um sorriso malicioso, porém, todos ali o ignoraram. – Não foi nada. – disse tirando o sorriso dos lábios.

Um pequeno silêncio se fez.

A mãe olhou bem no fundo dos olhos da filha, um olhar sofrido. – Eu pensei que você só ia comprar os presentes e ir embora para casa.

Kagome abriu a boca para falar, mas ela não sabia muito bem o que dizer e, por isso, ficou em silêncio.

- Estou desapontada com você, Kagome. E agora? Como vamos pagar os prejuízos da loja?

A filha olhou para a mãe e viu o desapontamento nos olhos dela. Sentiu uma dor no peito e as lágrimas começando a marejar os seus olhos.

- Eu... – Kagome tentou dizer alguma coisa, porém ela não sabia o quê.

- Ela pode simplesmente nunca mais aparecer aqui na mi... – Sesshoumaru sugeriu.

- Eu sei como! – Rin exclamou cortando a fala do chefe dela. Todos simplesmente ignoraram o que Sesshoumaru estava falando, deixando-o com uma cara carrancuda, e olharam para a pequena Rin que estava se aproximando mais da mesa que eles estavam.

- Como? – a mãe de Kagome perguntou de forma gentil e interessada.

- A Kagome pode trabalhar aqui. Sim, somos só três e precisamos de mais pessoas. Ela pode ficar aqui o tempo suficiente para pagar qualquer dívida que ela tenha feito, o que nem é tanto considerando o desempenho do Sesshoumaru de desmascará-la na frente de todo mundo. Mas, claro que isso deve ter prejudicado de muitas formas a nossa loja, porque não é todo mundo que fica com uma boa impressão de um lugar que acabou de abrir e aparece uma louca dizendo que está grávida do dono. Isso realmente é algo ruim, se é que todos me entendem, mas, se a Kagome trabalhar aqui, nossa, vai ser bem legal. Porque estamos mesmo precisando de alguém pra dar uma ajuda. Com Sesshoumaru na cozinha, eu e a Kagura temos que ficar nos revezando no caixa, isso porque quem deveria estar lá no caixa simplesmente está sumido... Ou quase isso, não que faça a diferença, porém...

- Já entendemos Rin. – era Kagura, que tinha ouvido o discurso de Rin e havia se aproximado. – Eu sou contra. Podemos muito bem nos virar sem essa pentelha por aqui. Sem falar que corremos o risco de ela comer toda a nossa mercadoria.

- Isso é verdade. – Rin afirmou e Kagome a olhou indignada. Como uma pessoa que estava a apoiando, claro, ignorando a coisa de ela ter quase destruído a inauguração por completo, podia estar afirmando assim com essa simplicidade o fato de ela ser uma chocólatra sem cura? Kagome ficou ressentida com isso. – Mas, mesmo assim, nós devemos dar uma chance a ela. E também alguém precisa pagar o pequeno prejuízo. Afinal, depois do que ela fez, alguns dos clientes foram embora.

- Por favor. – pediu a mãe de Kagome, ela encarava Sesshoumaru. – Senhor, eu lamento muito o comportamento da minha filha, de verdade. Porém, o único modo de pagarmos a dívida e fazê-la entender que ela não pode arruinar os negócios de ninguém, e o melhor modo é fazendo-a trabalhar aqui para pagar o prejuízo. Eu peço que conceda essa possibilidade, não temos dinheiro para pagar a dívida. – a mãe juntou as mãos, como se fosse rezar, e sem desviar o olhar, levantou-se e ajoelhou-se na frente de Sesshoumaru.

Kagome não agüentou olhar aquilo. Sem se importar com seu pé, levantou-se e puxou sua mãe para frente. – Não faça isso, ele não merece tudo isso, mãe. – falou cheia de raiva. Não estava acreditando que sua mãe estava se ajoelhando na frente desse crápula. Olhou para ele, um sorriso meio torto nascia nos lábios finos daquele monstro. Uma raiva imensa crescia no coração de Kagome.

Rin ajudou Kagome a levantar a mãe dela. – Senhora, realmente não precisa fazer isso. – virou-se para Sesshoumaru. – Então, chefinho, o que acha da minha idéia? – perguntou.

- Não aceite, Sesshoumaru. – Kagura falou entre os dentes, ignorando o cliente que tentava chamar a atenção dela.

- Não... – ele olhou para o olhar furioso de Kagome. – O que você acha, moleca? – perguntou de um jeito rude.

Kagome bufou. – Eu não acho nada! No final, eu não fiz nada demais. Tudo é sua culpa mesmo. Eu não sei por que eu tenho que passar por isso aqui. Não envolva a minha família, seu... seu... Ah! Não importa! Eu não vou trabalhar aqui. Duvido que você tenha tido muitos gastos também. Já que, resolveu tudo muito rápido, infelizmente. – ela não conseguia parar de falar. Ter visto sua mãe se humilhar para um homem como esse era totalmente ruim. – Eu definitivamente não vou trabalhar aqui. Não é você que não quer que eu ponha mais os pés aqui? Eu não vou por! Eu vou achar uma chocolataria bem mais legal que essa e vou comprar todos os chocolates, que serão mais gostosos do que os daqui, lá! – ela terminou a frase quase berrando.

- Sesshoumaru, pense, precisamos de mais alguém. – Rin insistiu.

- A gente consegue se virar, fica calada, peste. – Kagura falou para Rin.

- Eu não vejo mal nenhum nisso. – Miyouga que tinha ficado calado até então falou.

- Eu acho que você deve fazer o melhor para você, senhor. – disse a mãe de Kagome.

- Não! Eu não vou trabalhar aqui. – Kagome disse com toda a fúria.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso malicioso. De alguma forma, ele parecia se divertir com tudo isso. – Está contratada. – falou de forma casual.

- O QUÊ? – Kagura e Kagome indagaram ao mesmo tempo.

- E começa hoje mesmo, no caixa por causa do pé. Rin traga um uniforme para ela. – a menina o obedeceu cheia de felicidade, cantarolando algo sobre como o Dia de São Valentino era um dia especial. - Kagura vá atender o cliente. – completou ao notar que ela ia falar algo, sem escolha, ela o obedeceu. – Doutor Miyouga, você pode levar a senhora...

- Higurashi.

-... A senhora Higurashi para casa? – perguntou de uma forma gentil.

- Sim, com prazer. – disse se levantando. – Vamos minha senhora, vamos. Eu ainda preciso atender outro cliente.

- Oh, sim, obrigada senhor Sesshoumaru, eu sou eternamente grata pela lição que está dando a minha querida filha. Eu venho buscá-la mais tarde.

- Não se preocupe com isso, eu mesmo a levo para casa.

- Não leva não. – Kagome falou, mas todos a ignoraram.

- Obrigada mais uma vez. – dizendo isso deu um beijo na filha e acompanhou o doutor que estava saindo do salão, indo em direção ao seu carro, estacionado do outro lado da rua.

- Eu não acredito nisso. – resmungou olhando para o seu mais novo chefe.

- Acredite. – ele retrucou.

- Mas, eu não entendo você não queria que eu colocasse os pés aqui dentro outra vez e agora eu vou estar a toda hora aqui. – Kagome falou inconformada.

Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso maligno e colocou a mão no rosto dela. Kagome não evitou corar, ela acabou se recordando da hora que ele estava brincando com ela e dando a ela a lição por ter feito aquela maldade de fingir estar grávida. – Eu estou começando a perceber que tem mais vantagens em fazer você sofrer.

Ela bufou afastando a mão dele com a sua mão. – Você está me provocando.

Ele continuou com aquele sorriso maligno sem responder.

- Com certeza, está. Mas, vai se preparando, vai... Eu que vou fazer você sofrer. – ela anunciou cheia de confiança.

Rin chegou e deu um embrulho de roupas para Kagome. – Aqui está o seu uniforme, Kagome.

Ela o pegou com um pouco de dificuldade. Havia esquecido de entregar a sacola com os chocolates para seu avô e seu irmão para sua mãe levar.

- Venha, eu vou te ajudar a chegar ao quarto. – Rin disse sorridente, pegando a sacola e o embrulho de volta, deixando os braços de Kagome livre para se apoiar na muleta.

Kagome foi se trocar no quarto de Sesshoumaru. Ela tinha arrepios só de entrar ali... Mas, fez o que pode fazer. Rin havia dito que ia deixar a sacola de chocolates ali e depois do expediente ela podia pegá-la e ir embora para casa. Era triste ter que abandonar os chocolates... Não! Era mais triste trabalhar um dia todo vendendo chocolates sem pode experimentar um único se quer. Completamente raivosa Kagome se trocou. O uniforme da chocolataria era uma camisa creme curta com o nome da Chocolataria: "_Choco Dreams_" em castanho do lado esquerdo do peito. Mas, como elas precisam usar uma avental castanho, com uns babados nas bordas, com o escrito "_Choco Dreams" _em creme, o escrito da camisa nem aparecia. As calças sociais eram um bege escuro um pouco puxado pro laranja. Mas, não era feio. Não, por algum motivo que Kagome não conseguiu decifrar. Ela acabou tendo dificuldades na hora de por as calças por causa do pé enfaixado. Suspirando e com ajuda da muleta, ela caminhou para o seu destino, atrás da bancada do salão, no caixa. Ao chegar lá, Rin estava a esperando com um sorriso, e com muita gentileza deixou uma cadeira para Kagome poder ficar sentada durante o tempo que atenderia os clientes. Ainda mais gentil e de forma bem suave e paciente, explicou como a máquina registradora funcionava, todos os comandos e tudo que Kagome deveria fazer ao executar um pagamento. Disse que qualquer dúvida era só chamá-la e foi atender os clientes.

- Eu pensei que eu deveria estar em casa descansando... Mas, minha mãe pareceu que mudou de idéia. – Kagome resmungou para si mesma.

- Sua mãe é uma boa mulher. Ela nunca deixaria o que você fez passar em branco. – era Sesshoumaru que estava ao lado de Kagome, olhando o movimento do salão.

- _Chefinho_, - a garota disse com a voz carregada de sarcasmo. – você não deveria estar na cozinha, que é o seu lugar, fazendo chocolates deliciosos para toda essa gente que está aqui?

- Eu até concordo com você. Mas, não lhe devo explicação alguma, menina tola. – ele falou de forma rude.

Kagome bufou raivosa. – Vai ficar aqui me olhando trabalhar?

- Eu preciso supervisionar você para que não faça nenhuma burrada. – disse a olhando com indiferença. - Olha lá, o primeiro cliente. – completou ao ver uma mulher vindo na direção do caixa. – Vamos ver se você aprende rápido.

- Idiota. – resmungou segundos antes de dar um sorriso. – Olá, boa tarde. – porque já havia passado do meio dia. – Como quer executar o seu pagamento, senhora? – indagou da forma que Rin havia dito, sempre com um sorriso nos lábios. A mulher disse que era em dinheiro, Kagome apertou os botões na máquina confirmando a escolha do cliente, apareceu a quantidade de troco, ela o pegou, deu a mulher e sorrindo ainda mais disse:

- Obrigada por sua companhia. Eu espero que tenha apreciado. Até.

Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso. – É, entendo. Está indo.

Kagome resolveu o ignorar porque considerou o comentário totalmente sem muita lógica e sem muita perspectiva.

Ele não disse mais nada, e se afastou. Acho que isso significava que Kagome podia ir bem e ela foi. O dia inteiro ela conseguiu lidar com tudo. Menos com o fato de a sua perna doer muito, ela não sabia se era por sua constante posição. Mas, ela não queria ficar levantando e tentando andar, então passou o dia todo quase que na mesma posição. Sobre o seu novo serviço, sentia-se orgulhosa. Havia só tido três questões que não conseguiu resolver e Rin a ajudou. Kagura simplesmente a ignorou o dia inteiro.

Kagome suspirou aliviada quando o último cliente saiu e eles finalmente fecharam as portas, literalmente.

- Isso cansa. – comentou para Rin.

- E como, acredite. – a amiga falou sorrindo.

- Eu vou me trocar. – falou saindo de trás do caixa, e indo em direção ao quarto de Sesshoumaru. Kagura havia ido para o andar de cima, totalmente decidida em não falar com Kagome, e por isso, só descer quando ela tivesse ido de uma vez por todas embora. Ela não aprovava o fato da menina chocólatra estar trabalhando no mesmo local que ela.

Kagome colocou sua roupa o mais rápido que conseguiu e com dificuldade, e lentamente, voltou ao salão. Estava complicado para ela segurar a sacola de chocolates, a muleta e as roupas de trabalho, que ela não sabia direito o que fazer com elas. Quando chegou à frente d aporta estilo velho oeste, parou porque ouviu a voz de Rin no salão, ia abrir a boca para falar com ela até perceber o conteúdo da conversa.

- Eu fiz para você. – a menina disse. Kagome espiou e viu Rin entregando uma caixa vermelha com um laço dourado para Sesshoumaru. – Feliz Dia de São Valentino! – exclamou com as bochechas queimando.

A menina chocólatra já esperava ver o seu mais novo chefe xingando a sua amiga ou fazendo alguma piada sobre os sentimentos dela, quando o viu sorrir, um sorriso doce e calmo, que ela nunca imaginou que ele era capaz de dar. Era um sorriso extremamente bonito e sincero que a deixou boquiaberta.

- Como? – murmurou.

O sorriso fez a amiga derreter, a menina de catorze anos, porque ela virou o rosto cortando o contato visual com o chefe. As bochechas tomando um tom vermelho escarlate. Sesshoumaru encostou os dedos de leve numa maçã do rosto da menina que havia lhe dado o presente. A menina se tremeu toda.

- E-es-per-ro q-que g-gos-te. – dizendo isso, Rin virou de costas e correu para a escada, subindo-a na pressa sem notar a presença de Kagome ali parada atrás da porta de estilo velho oeste. Foi a primeira vez que a menina gaguejava, era incrível ver que até RIn podia perder a voz em alguma situação.

Kagome ficou observando a amiga subir a escada, e quando virou o rosto, Sesshumaru a observava.

- Está pronta? – indagou com tanta indiferença que nem parecia que alguma coisa estranha tinha acontecido há uns segundos atrás. O que Kagome só teve certeza que realmente houve porque ele ainda segurava a caixa vermelha com laço dourado que a Rin havia lhe dado.

- Pronta para quê? – Kagome perguntou passando pela porta. Ela estava andando de uma forma tão desajeitada que era até engraçado. – O que eu faço com _isso_? – perguntou balançando a mão direita, a que segurava as roupas.

- Leve com você. É seu uniforme, tem que usá-lo todos os dias agora.

Kagome praguejou mentalmente. – Então, eu vou indo.

- Ah, sim, meu carro está lá trás. –ele falou indo em direção a porta que Kagome havia passado há menos de um minuto atrás.

- O quê?

- Eu disse que ia te levar para a sua mãe. – ele se explicou.

- Para quê? Para você me jogar no chão com tudo e me dar mais arranhões do que eu já tenho pelo meu corpo? – ela perguntou cheia de ironia.

- Não. Eu não vou fazer isso.

Kagome acabou o seguindo contra a vontade, ele primeiro parou no quarto e deixou a caixa que havia ganhado e depois, passou pela porta ao lado que dava para o corredor estreito que parava na garagem da Chocolataria que dava passagem pra rua de trás.

- Eu posso ir sozinha, você sabe.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e desarmou o alarme com o controle da chave. – Certo, - foi até a porta do passageiro de seu _Honda Civic_ preto. – agora entre.

- Eu não entro aí de novo nunca mais. Eu não quero ser jogada pela porta mais uma vez.

- Ou você não quer que eu te ataque? – ele indagou com um sorrisinho malicioso.

Kagome bufou. – Agora que eu não entro mesmo.

- Se você não entrar aí que eu te ataco. – falou de forma séria.

Ela não falou nada, apenas entrou. O coração martelando no peito. Ele fechou a porta, deu meia volta e entrou ao lado dela.

- Sério mesmo se você fizer qualquer coisa contra mim... – ela começou a falar.

- Olha, menina, eu não tenho nenhum tipo de interesse em você. Eu só fiz aquilo para te assustar, você acha mesmo que eu daria em cima de você por algum outro motivo? – ele perguntou sério ligando o carro. – Pode tirar esse tipo de pensamentos da sua cabeça, por mais que você queira e deseje, eu não estou dando a mínima para você. Eu só não quero que você prejudique meus negócios.

- Ah, sim, você prefere atacar crianças. – ela comentou, a língua pingando veneno.

Ele virou-se para encará-la. Estava difícil, somente a luz do painel do carro os iluminavam. Já era tarde. – Do que você está falando?

- De você e da Rin, simplesmente.

- Como assim?

- Eu vi tudo lá no salão, o presente, a sua mão encostando-se à bochecha dela... Você sabe, não sabe? Isso é praticamente pedofilia. – Kagome falou cheia de poder, ela sentia que o tinha em sua mão, bem no meio da palma.

Ele não falou nada.

- Agora já que vai me levar, dá para ir logo? – ela indagou cheia de vontade. – Vamos, eu quero ir para casa.

Sesshoumaru deu ré sem falar uma única palavra. Uma tensão foi se formando no caminho. Nenhum dos dois falou absolutamente nada. Então, quando Kagome achou que morreria sufocada na atmosfera que estava se formando, ele parou o carro na frente da casa dela.

Ela abriu a porta do carro. – Obrigada. – disse entre os dentes de má vontade. Colocou a muleta primeiro para fora e quando ia colocar o corpo, uma das mãos equilibrando a roupa e a sacola com muita dificuldade, ela sentiu algo a puxando para trás.

- O que foi agora? – indagou raivosa. Era tão difícil segurar aquela roupa com a sacola com uma só mão e ele havia a brecado bem na hora que ela parecia conseguir.

- Nunca mais fale isso sobre Rin e eu. – ele disse. A voz era dura, séria e cheia de ódio. – Ela é uma criança e eu nunca poderia...

- Certo. – Kagome afirmou, percebendo que havia pegado pesado pela primeira vez.

A mão de Sesshoumaru se afrouxou no pulso de Kagome. Ela acabou soltando a roupa e a sacola sobre o seu colo e acabou encostando a mão sobre a bochecha dele. Ele a olhou sem entender.

- De verdade, me desculpe. – pediu com sinceridade.

Ele pareceu um pouco espantado com a atitude dela.

- Eu não quis ofender.

- É melhor você ir. – ele falou de forma fria, pegando a mão dela e a afastando de seu rosto. – Você tem aula amanhã.

- É. Obrigada pela carona. Até amanhã. – dizendo isso ela afastou sua mão da dele e em um pulo, sem se importar com sua perna, saiu do carro. Mal fechou a porta e Sesshoumaru se afastou.

Kagome se concentrou em chegar até a porta da sua casa sem derrubar a roupa e a sacola e tentou durante o percurso apagar qualquer imagem que envolvesse o seu mais novo chefe. Fosse ele a atacando no quarto, ele a encarando enquanto atendia uma cliente, ele tocando o rosto de sua mais nova amiga, Rin, ou ele afastando a mão de Kagome da bochecha dele.

- Assim é melhor. Assim é melhor. – Kagome repetia a cada passo que dava em direção a porta da sua casa.

**Continua...**

_Ufa! Olá! Como vão todos? Eu acho que eu vou bem. Estou com muitas coisas para fazer e, infelizmente, não estou conseguindo dar conta de todas elas. Mas, vamos que vamos. Sem contar que estou tirando minha carteira de motorista, é, mais um desastre ambulante pelas ruas. Minhas aulas práticas começam na quinta. Aí! Para ser bem sincera eu estou um pouco nervosa, sabe? Espero me sair bem. Se for como andar de bike, acho que eu consigo. Será que há alguma relação em dirigir um carro e andar de bicicleta? Não sei, mesmo. _

_Bem, deixa eu parar de falar sobre mim e falar sobre a fanfic. O que acharam desse capítulo? Eu não sei bem o que falar sobre ele. Acho que é um dos maiores que eu já escrevi para essa fic até hoje. Kagome começou a trabalhar para pagar o prejuízo que ela fez. E não houve nenhuma grande cena entre Kagome e Sesshoumaru, ou houve? Eu não sei, não achei que houve algo parecido com o capítulo anterior, aquela coisa de segurar a respiração, sabe? Para ser sincera, eles ainda estão um pouco mornos, porque ainda não se vêem um gostando do outro. Eles mal se conheceram e posso garantir que o amor deles não é um amor de primeiro contato, ou à primeira vista como a gente frequentemente fala. Nossa e Rin! Rin toda envergonhada para entregar um pequeno embrulho com seus humildes chocolates. Pobrezinha. Acho que dá para ver quem é nosso Don Juan da história. Mas, as coisas podem mudar! Porque eu garanto a vocês que em breve outro personagem vai entrar na história. _

_Acho que vocês já conseguem imaginar exatamente quem. Aguardem._

_Agora vou aos comentários! Ah, os comentários. Como eu os aprecio. Eu sempre fico tão feliz quando os leio. É algo sem explicação, com certeza. Muito bom de verdade. Será que depois de tanto tempo ainda haverá alguma alma viva nesse mundo que vai comentar a minha história? Ou serei abandonada? Abandono que eu vou entender com clareza levando em conta a minha imensa, bota imensa nisso, demora. Agora eu vou respondê-los, porque vocês sabem, eu enrolo demais quando falo. Vamos que vamos! Ah! Obrigada pessoal por toda a atenção e carinho. Vamos lá!_

NeeBear. – Olá, quanto tempo. Como vai? Desculpa não ter comentado antes? Tudo bem, mas você vai ter que me desculpar pela minha demora, que foi longa. Eu entendo os seus surtos de preguiça, mas me alegra saber que lê minha fic. Até eu nunca imaginei que Kagome poderia fazer isso. Eu acho que eu posso até inovar um pouco, mas sinceramente eu acho que fujo um pouco da personalidade real de cada personagem, você não acha? Acho que todo mundo quer o Sesshoumaru como instrutor da vida sexual, não? Vamos ter que fazer fila, pobrezinho. Nossa! Meu Deus! Eu concordo, o Sesshoumaru dessa menina é lindo de morrer. Adorei a imagem dele com a Kagome na cozinha, muito inspirador com toda a certeza. Posso sentir minha mente batutando idéias loucas. Também amei a história, fanzine, que ela está fazendo, estou muito ansiosa pela continuação e nada. Ela é como eu, mas o dela é mais complexo. Sempre achei desenhar mais difícil do que escrever. O que você acha? Obrigada por ter me mostrado essa desenhista maravilhosa que com seus desenhos está me fazendo ter mil idéias, acredite. É isso, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, beijos e até.

Danny. – Oh! Tudo bom? Desculpa a imensa demora para postar, espero que ao menos tenha gostado desse capítulo. O que achou dele? Você é praticamente uma xará. Somos duas Danis! Ok, o seu é mais chique com dois "enes" e "y", mas está valendo. Obrigada pelo apoio. E sim, eu também tive que tomar fôlego para continuar escrevendo aquela parte. Acho esse capítulo aqui menos caloroso por assim dizer, mas espero mesmo que tenha gostado. Valeu. Até mais e beijos.

Pitty Souza. – OI, como vai? Quanto tempo! Já vou pedindo desculpas pela demora, imensa dessa vez. Mas, diga-me, o que achou desse capítulo? Acho que não houve nenhum pico tão quente quanto no anterior, porém, acho que podemos ver a coisa fluindo, não? Acredite, o amor que aqui vai nascer, será um amor um pouco lento, mas completamente avassalador, em muitos sentidos. Espero lhe ver logo. Beijos e até mais.

Cosette. – Oi, minha querida! Tudo bom? Desculpa tanto a demora da fic quanto a do e-mail, que por causa de Chocolate, talvez eu não consiga responder hoje de novo. Quando nos vermos mais uma vez, você pode me dar uns cascudos com toda a certeza. Todos nós invejamos a Kagome, lá no fundo de nossa alma, acredite. Acho que a Kagome é uma menina bem levada na fanfic, mas Sesshoumaru é um pouco mais esperto, o que deve a irritar profundamente. Eu, pelo menos, ficaria bem mais irritada, levando em conta como eles meio que se odeiam desde que se conheceram. Bem mais do que voltar, ela vai trabalhar lá e obrigada ainda por cima. Parece que nosso chefinho da nossa Chocolataria mais amada ama ser o do contra quando se trata da Kagome. E, oh, alguém vai aparecer, acho que você já pode dizer quem. E sim, vai haver muitas confusões. Beijos, desculpa pelo e-mail mais uma vez, até.

Individua do mal. – Eu já disse que amo o seu Nick? É muito bom. Mas, diga como vai? Tudo bem? Eu espero que sim. Ah! Desculpa pela mega demora ao postar a fic, espero que compreenda. Mas, que isso, eu espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Achei incrível sua reação, mas acho que do jeito que eu sou eu também ia dar uma pancada num lugar não muito bom em Sesshoumaru, mas tê-lo tão de pertinho deixou Kagome totalmente fora de foco. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos e até mais, espero eu, sem muita demora.

Hayase. – Nova por aqui? Seja mais do que bem-vinda. Como vai? Espero que bem. Desculpa a sua demora, eu acabo sempre me complicando com minhas coisas, não sou a pessoa mais organizada do mundo. Estou feliz que ache minha história diferente, eu estou buscando sempre algo diferente e divertido. E Sim, o casal central é Sesshoumaru e Kagome, mas não significa que eles não vão ter outros rolos por aí. Espero que tenha gostado. Beijos e até mais.

_Obrigada por tudo pessoal!_

_Espero não demorar muito. Mas, como sabem eu só posto Chocolate depois de postar Descrevendo uma História, o próximo capítulo vai ser bem legal, eu garanto, eu acho. Ainda preciso revisar o próximo de Protegendo Você também. Quem sabe ele sai entre hoje e amanhã?_

_É isso._

_Tenha uma ótima semana_

_Muchos besos muchachas_

_Dani_


	5. Cap5 O sócio da Chocolataria

**CHOCOLATE**

**Capítulo Cinco: O sócio da Chocolataria**

- Então, você está trabalhando agora? – Sango, a amiga do colégio de Kagome, perguntou. Sango era uma garota alta e atlética, que usava os longos cabelos castanhos escuros em um rabo-de-cavalo alto na cabeça. Os olhos dela carregavam uma bondade sem igual e eram olhos escuros que mostravam todo o seu passado triste.

- Sim. – Kagome falou pegando a muleta e se levantando da carteira. – Eu estou indo para lá agora... Eu nem acredito que minha mãe concordou com isso.

- Mas, Ka-chan, você mereceu, não? Depois de tudo o que você aprontou. – a amiga falou rindo.

- Não ria da desgraça dos outros. – Kagome falou furiosa, parando em pé e pegando sua mochila e colocando em suas costas. – Vai ser um inferno! Eu vou estar lá no paraíso sem poder aproveitar nada dele. Você tem noção do que isso significa? E ainda por cima vou ter que suportar a rabugenta da Kagura, que sei lá porque me detesta. Sem falar naquele crápula do meu chefe, o Sesshoumaru.

- Relaxa, quase ninguém gosta do chefe que tem no trabalho. – Sango comentou de forma humorada. Ela estava se divertindo com a situação de Kagome. – Ka-chan, só você pra se fingir de grávida e ser desmascarada tão rapidamente. Estava na cara que ele ia fazer algo assim, não estava? Um dia ele te vê completamente normal e depois com um barrigão. Claro que seria falso.

- Mas, eu só queria prejudicá-lo um pouco. – Kagome falou corada.

Sango riu. – E agora está pagando por isso, nada mais justo.

Kagome bufou. – Eu preciso ir ou vou ser morta, você me acompanha até metade do caminho? Vai ser tão triste caminhar com essa muleta e ainda mais sozinha da escola até a Chocolataria.

- Eu vou sim. – Sango falou e colocou a mochila nas costas. Ambas se dirigiram para a porta da sala de aula, mas antes que virasse a maçaneta à porta se abriu. Era Miroku, o professor de Literatura.

- Oh, meninas ainda estão aí?

- Sim, professor, mas estou atrasada. – Kagome falou ainda de mau humor. Ela não conseguia se conformar com o fato de ter que trabalhar na Chocolataria. Seria um sonho se a realidade não fosse tão cruel. A única salvação dali era Rin, que apesar de falar mais que uma matraca era boa menina e muito legal.

- Ah, que pena, eu ia perguntar se você gostaria de me fazer um favor, Kagome. – o professor falou com um sorriso maligno nos lábios.

- Qual?

- Ter um filho meu! – ele exclamou abrindo os braços para dar um abraço nela. Com dificuldade Kagome se desvencilhou dele e ele acabou abraçando Sango em seu lugar.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO PROFESSOR? – Sango berrou cheia de fúria ao sentir as mãos de professor a tocando e a massageando.

Kagome deu risada. – Desculpa Sango! – exclamou tentando correr para longe. – Mas, eu estou mesmo atrasada. – e sem olhar para trás com muita dificuldade começou a correr. Estava correndo se balançando toda, com só uma perna porque o pé da outra estava enfaixado. Parecia uma louca, porque estava fazendo tanto esforço que seu rosto estava todo contorcido.

Assim que chegou ao fim do corredor conseguiu ouvir um barulho de algo caindo e olhou de relance. Miroku estava no chão caído e Sango o olhava com ódio.

- Professor tarado! Pervertido! Você vai ver a minha ira! – Sango berrava enfurecida.

Kagome caiu na risada e continuou a "correr" como antes, da forma mais desengonçada e engraçada possível.

- Está atrasada. – foi a primeira coisa que Kagura falou ao ver Kagome entrando na Chocolataria.

- Boa tarde para você também. – Kagome respondeu ironicamente.

- Boa tarde Kagome! – Rin falou animada. – Pronta para mais um dia de serviço?

- Sinceramente? Ah... É. – Kagome falou sem jeito, não conseguia ser grossa com Rin, principalmente porque a menina era muito doce com ela e era a única pessoa que a respeitava ali. – Rin, onde eu posso me trocar?

- Pode ir ao quarto do Sesshoumaru, ele foi fazer compras, estavam faltando alguns ingredientes. – Rin estava sorrindo. – Aliás, a sua família gostou dos chocolates?

Kagome fechou os olhos e se recordou que sua mãe havia confiscado todo o chocolate e a caixa que era pra ser na verdade de Kagome acabou virando realmente da mãe dela. Tudo isso por causa do que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Ela sentiu uma raiva imensa surgir, mas preferiu manter a calma. – Sim. – disse a contragosto forçando um sorriso.

- Oh, isso é muito bom! – Rin exclamou cheia de felicidade.

- Eu vou lá me trocar e já volto. – Kagome disse.

- Sim, sim, sim, vamos que temos muita coisa a fazer daqui a pouco o pessoal das escolas próximas vão vir para cá. Aí a coisa vai ferver por aqui. Você vai ficar no caixa até seu pé melhorar, aliás, quando ele vai melhorar? Ainda dói muito?E...

- Calma Rin. Respira. Eu vou ficar assim por duas semanas, se eu não me engano. Ou era um mês? Esqueci. Dói e muito! Obrigada por se preocupar, agora eu vou me trocar. – Kagome deu um sorriso e foi com dificuldade para o quarto de Sesshoumaru. Rin acenou e foi arrumar as coisas para poder servir os clientes com mais eficácia.

Kagome fechou a porta do quarto do Sesshoumaru e olhou pra a cama, que estava forrada e vazia. Fechou os seus olhos e sem perceber as imagens voltaram a sua mente.

"_- Você nem sabe ainda como se faz um filho, mal saiu das fraldas e ainda você acusa os outros. – ele deu passo para frente. – Mas, não se preocupe... – as mãos dele foram deslizando por sua barriga, e ele começou a desfazer do cinto de couro preto que usava._

_- Eu... Você... A culpa... – Kagome já não conseguia pensar o que podia falar. – Eu não quis..._

_- Calma, não precisa se preocupar. – a voz dele foi saindo mais suave. Aquele tom adocicado não combinava com aquela boca... Boca de um homem bruto, ignorante, perverso... Sesshoumaru jogou o cinto para o lado, ele caiu sobre a mesa."_

Kagome abriu os olhos e olhou para a mesa. As bochechas dela se avermelharam. Ela podia senti-las queimando. Ela balançou a cabeça freneticamente tentando tirar aquelas lembranças de seus pensamentos. Foi até a cama em passos pequenos e lentos. Estava difícil andar com a muleta. Encostou-a muleta na cama e sentou-se nela. Não conseguiu evitar que aquelas imagens se formassem em sua mente novamente. Ela ainda conseguia ouvir a voz dele tão de perto.

"_- O que foi? – ele perguntou dando mais algum passo. Ele colocou um joelho sobre a cama. – Não foi você quem disse que íamos ter um filho?_

_- Foi... – a voz dela saiu fraca, murmurada, quase inaudível. _

_- Então, eu disse que você não sabia como os bebês nasciam. – ele colocou o outro joelho sobre a cama, Kagome ficou entre suas pernas, sentada sem saber o que fazer. Aquele homem que a tratava tão mal sempre, agora estava ali a sua frente, ajoelhado na sua frente... Ela ia ter um ataque cardíaco. – Mas, não se preocupe... – ele começou a desabotoar a camisa social azul que vestia. – Eu te ensino. – falando isso ele a empurrou para trás fazendo-a deitar sobre a cama."_

Quando Kagome abriu os olhos, ela estava deitada sobre a cama. Havia feito isso inconscientemente. Sua respiração estava fraca. Seu coração palpitava.

- Estou passando mal. – concluiu ao notar as mudanças em seu corpo. A respiração tão difícil e o coração palpitando. – Muito mal. – ressaltou. Ela sentou-se mais uma vez e balançou a cabeça. As lembranças a faziam mal, pensou. Kagome balançou as mãos sobre a cabeça, como se esse ato fosse capaz de afastar todos os pensamentos que ela andava tendo. Tirou o uniforme do colégio.

Quando ia começar a vestir o uniforme de trabalho a porta foi aberta.

- AHHHHHHH! – Kagome gritou desesperada. Sesshoumaru, ele havia entrado no quarto sem bater, ela pensou furiosa. Pegou a sua muleta e sem pensar duas vezes a jogou contra o intruso. A muleta voou e bateu exatamente na cabeça dele, fazendo-o cair para trás no chão. – Saia daqui seu chefe tarado! Tarado! – ela gritava desesperada.

Rin veio correndo em passos largos e deu um pulo ao ver Kagome seminua sobre a cama e o intruso do quarto no chão caído semi-inconsciente e a muleta sobre ele. – O que houve? Você está bem? – Rin perguntou ao intruso.

Isso enfureceu um pouco Kagome, porque era ela a vítima. Ela que deveria ser socorrida. Mas, também Rin gostava de Sesshoumaru estava mais claro que ela o socorreria primeiro. Kagome olhou para seu corpo, só com roupas íntimas, e começou a por o uniforme, enquanto Rin ajudava o intruso a se levantar.

- Por que não veio falar comigo assim que chegou? Eu poderia ter dito que o quarto estava vago. Você não tem jeito, não? Sempre fazendo as coisas do seu jeito. – a voz de Rin saia de forma doce, mas ela estava claramente repreendendo o invasor. Kagome terminou de por o avental e levantou-se, com dificuldade se aproximou dos dois. Rin estava agachada ao lado dele, que estava ainda deitado no chão. Ao se aproximar, Kagome notou que apesar do homem ter o mesmo cabelo prata do patrão, ele não era seu chefe. Não, era mais jovem do que ele. Tinha feições parecidas, os mesmos lábios finos, mas era um pouco mais baixo e parecia mais jovem.

O homem afastou a muleta e sentou-se. Rin colocou a mão sobre o galo que se formou na testa dele depois da batida com a muleta. – Fez um galo, venha para a cozinha que eu ponho gelo.

- Hey, alguém pode se lembrar que eu existo? – Kagome pediu sem muito humor. Estava mal-humorada porque havia sido vista sem roupas por um homem desconhecido, o qual merecia mais atenção de Rin do que ela. Isso a magoava de alguma forma.

- QUEM FOI A LOUCA QUE ME JOGOU ESSA MULETA? – o homem berrou ao olhar para a Kagome. – VOCÊ É DOIDA MENINA? O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA? VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ME ATRAIO POR ESSE SEU CORPO RETO E FEIO? – o homem se levantou em um impulso e apontou o dedo indicador para Kagome. Ela estava se segurando na porta para não cair.

Rin olhou o homem cheia de medo. – Por favor, não faça isso... – pediu com timidez. – Vamos cuidar do galo.

Kagome engoliu o seco. Seria um tarado psicopata? E que história era essa de ela ser louca e doida? E ainda mais que história era essa de ter corpo reto e feio? Sem pensar muito olhou para baixo... Seu corpo ainda ia crescer, pensou desapontada. Depois, voltou a encará-lo. Primeiro, olhou o dedo dele indicador e depois seguiu para o rosto dele.

- VOCÊ QUER MORRER SUA PIRALHA? QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É? ESTÁ ME ENCARANDO POR QUÊ? VOCÊ NÃO TEM MEDO, NÃO? – o homem esbraveja sobre Kagome cheio de raiva. Ela não estava agüentando mais tanto insulto e ainda mais de alguém que ela nunca tinha visto na vida. Ela olhou para os olhos dele. Era dourados. Aquilo realmente chamou a atenção dela.

- Por favor... – Rin tentava chamar, em vão, a atenção dos dois. – Os clientes já estão lá fora, por favor... – sua voz saia fraca.

Ele segurou o queixo de Kagome com força. – Dá para parar de encarar? Ou você quer que eu acabe logo de uma vez com esse seu rosto? – ele ameaçou.

Kagome se enfureceu. Deu um tapa no rosto dele e o empurrou com força. – QUEM **VOCÊ **PENSA QUE É? – ela enfatizou a palavra você. – Eu nunca lhe dei liberdade para me tocar. Pare de gritar como se fosse um cão enfurecido. Eu que deveria estar gritando. Afinal, foi você quem entrou sem bater. Quem você pensa que é pra chamar meu corpo de reto e feio? – Kagome retrucou cheia de raiva.

- Por favor! – Rin exclamou se levantando. Os dois olharam para ela cheios de fúrias.

- FICA QUIETA RIN! – gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Rin engoliu o seco e sentiu os olhos marejarem. Ao ver isso Kagome sentiu seu coração se partindo. Ela tinha gritado justo com a única pessoa legal da Chocolataria. Ela afastou o homem e foi até Rin, envolvendo-a em um abraço. Seu pé estava latejando de dor. – Não fica assim, não fica. Esse homem é um completo idiota. Não liga para ele, querida. – Kagome começou a falar tentando acalmar a amiga. – Vamos, vamos ir para lá. Deixa esse monstro tarado e imbecil de lado.

O homem ia abrir a boca, mas se calou. Ele sabia que se falasse ia gritar e ia acabar deixando Rin mais emotiva. Ele não gostava de ver mulheres chorando.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – a voz familiar chamou a atenção do trio. Perto da porta estilo _faroeste _estava Sesshoumaru. – Quem fez Rin chorar? – perguntou num tom de voz ameaçador.

Rin não respondeu. Ela simplesmente soltou o maior berreiro. Soluçando super alto e fazendo sons guturais. – Ses-shoumaru. – ela gaguejou cheia de dor e foi correndo até ele. O patrão de Kagome abraçou a menina com doçura. Era um ato protetor e deu um olhar cheio de especulação e ódio para o homem invasor e Kagome. – Quem foi? – repetiu a pergunta.

Kagome apontou para o homem, e quando ela olhou para ele, viu ele apontando para ela. Ela só conseguia pensar em uma só coisa: "Esse cachorro imbecil".

Rin já estava mais calma e já tinha voltado para o trabalho. Kagome e o homem invasor, identificado como Inuyasha (Rin havia o chamado assim quando disse que estava tudo bem e que tudo não tinha passado de um susto, ela temia não conseguir parar ele e Kagome antes que Sesshoumaru chegasse, e foi isso o que aconteceu), estavam na cozinha sentados sobre as cadeiras observando Sesshoumaru colocar uma panela sobre uma forma de água. Ele estava derretendo o chocolate em banho-maria. Kagome evitava encarar os dois. Ela já tinha ouvido falar em pessoas que tinham encrenca no ambiente de trabalho, mas com toda certeza, isso estava passando dos limites. Se a sua mãe soubesse seria o fim de Kagome. O Fim.

Sesshoumaru desligou o fogo assim que terminou de derreter o chocolate e despejou-o sobre o balcão de mármore, mexendo-o para _dar choque_ e, desse modo, evitar que ele se derreta facilmente. Enquanto isso, Inuyasha batia os dedos impacientemente sobre a mesa. Sesshoumaru parou de fazer o que estava fazendo e se virou encarando a dupla. Kagome parecia achar o teto de madeira interessante e Inuyasha estava claramente sem vontade de estar sentado ali.

- O que houve exatamente? – perguntou Sesshoumaru pela quinta vez. Parecia que nem um nem outro queriam abrir a boca. Rin estava emocionada demais para falar qualquer coisa que fizesse sentido. Na única tentativa que Sesshoumaru se deixou ouvir, ela falou sobre uma porta que foi aberta na hora errada porque ela não havia visto Inuyasha chegar e, não o avisou sobre a porta não poder ser aberta. O que não era nem um pouco esclarecedor, porém que dava para ele supor muitas coisas.

- Ninguém vai falar? – ele não acreditava que estava sendo obrigado a fazer isso. – Você não vai me falar nada meu _irmão_? – perguntou enfatizando a palavra irmão. Ele sabia que isso ia surtir algum efeito.

- Meio – irmão. – Inuyasha corrigiu.

Kagome olhou primeiro para Inuyasha e depois para Sesshoumaru. Irmãos. – Isso explica muita coisa. – pensou em voz alta.

- O quê? – Inuyasha a questionou com raiva.

- Eu quero dizer que eu sei que deve estar no sangue a perversão e a brutalidade de vocês dois. – ela respondeu de forma mal-educada. Ela não fazia questão de ser gentil. Eles não eram com ela, ela não seria com eles.

- Perversão? – Sesshoumaru indagou.

Kagome balançou os ombros tentando mostrar indiferença. – Pergunte ao seu irmão.

Sesshoumaru não estava mais suportando isso.

- Ela está toda mordida só porque eu vi o corpo feio e reto dela, sem querer. – Inuyasha explicou. Sua voz saiu debochada.

- Você viu o quê? – Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Esse seu meio – irmão tarado e psicopata entrou no seu quarto no momento em que eu estava me trocando. – Kagome esclareceu.

- Mas, como eu ia saber que você estava lá? – Inuyasha perguntou com ódio. – Você acha que eu estaria pensando na possibilidade ter uma menina feia e reta no quarto do Sesshoumaru antes de eu entrar? Eu nunca ia querer ver esse seu corpo feio por livre vontade.

Kagome abriu a boca para retrucar, porém a fechou e só bufou de raiva.

- Chega. – Sesshoumaru falou. Ele já havia entendido tudo. A anta do seu irmão havia entrado no quarto e como conseqüência havia levado uma muletada na cabeça. O galo ainda estava visível mesmo depois de ter posto gelo. – Voltem ao trabalho. Mas, antes Inuyasha, dá para você me explicar por onde esteve? Se você queria fazer essa sociedade você deveria ser mais responsável.

Inuyaha olhou o irmão sem dizer nada.

Kagome estava começando a ficar um pouco curiosa.

- Você sabe por que eu fugi. – Inuyasha disse, a voz saiu um pouco frágil e tremida.

- Quando você vai parar com isso? Ela não serve para você. – Sesshoumaru virou-se de costas e começou a mexer novamente no chocolate.

Kagome ficou quieta, não queria interromper. Ela estava curiosa de muitas formas.

- Eu voltei e isso que importa. Eu disse que voltaria. Só mandar eu fazer que eu faço. Nem acredito que estou dizendo isso... – comentou balançando a cabeça.

- Ajude Kagome no caixa. Ela é nova aqui e vai ficar por um tempo. Ela tem algumas dívidas para pagar.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha, ele não parecia feliz em tê-la ao seu lado do caixa. Ela deu de ombros e murmurou baixo só para ele ouvir:

- Eu cheguei primeiro que você!

Inuyasha mostrou os dentes.

- Agora vão. – Sesshoumaru falou sem paciência.

Kagome pediu desculpas para Rin assim que a viu. Ela estava com os olhos inchados por causa do choro.

- Está tudo bem, eu sou chorona mesmo. Eu sempre chorava, sabe? Mas, Sesshoumaru me mostrou que eu não devo chorar sempre. Mas, eu ainda não aprendi direito isso. Sesshoumaru é alguém bem legal, você vai descobrir isso, Kagome. Eu posso dizer isso. Ele é demais! Ele é muito bom. Eu sempre o admirei de longe, mas ontem eu entreguei os bombons, eu nem sei como consegui fazer isso... Foi gratificante. Como sempre ele foi gentil comigo. Não ligue se ele briga com você, eu aposto que é para fazer algum bem para você. Sesshoumaru nunca faz nada por apenas fazer...

- Certo, Rin, alguém está balançando a mão ali. Vá atendê-lo. – Inuyasha falou apontando para o cliente com a mão esticada.

- Pode ficar calma, Kagome. Eu lhe desculpo sim. – Rin disse e foi atender o cliente.

- Você realmente não sabe ser gentil. – Kagome comentou para Inuyasha. Ele não respondeu apenas caminhou até o caixa. Kagome demorou quase um minuto para chegar lá. Seu pé estava doendo de novo e andar de muleta a cansava.

- Bem, eu sou o sócio do Sesshoumaru, - Inuyasha começou a falar – como você deve ter percebido. Então, eu sou o seu supervisor, você trabalha e eu lhe ajudo dando dicas. – Inuyasha falou com um sorriso mal nos lábios.

Kagome puxou o banco, ela precisa se sentar. – Em outras palavras, eu sou a escrava.

- É, mais ou menos isso.

Kagome bufou, mas não falou. Por hoje ela já estava cansada, não ia discutir mais. Ela estava vendo que todos os dias seriam extremamente estressantes dentro da Chocolataria. Por que nenhum dia de sua vida podia ser calmo e relaxante? Ela tinha certeza que sua vida havia mudado para pior desde o dia que havia entrado em contato com essa Chocolataria. Quando isso ia acabar?

Enquanto Kagome atendia a todos os clientes e Inuyasha só olhava, ela percebeu uma ou duas vezes o olhar maligno e o sorriso irônico nos lábios de Kagura. Essa mulher realmente a odiava. Isso era insuportável. Rin estava trabalhando entusiasmada. Ela ainda se sentia mal por ter machucado a amiga gritando com ela. Rin parecia mesmo ser uma menina muito sensível.

O tempo passou e já era tarde quando o último cliente pagou a conta e foi embora. Rin e Kagura se despediram de forma breve de Kagome e foram embora. Parecia que Rin tinha prova amanhã no colégio e queria estudar um pouco e Kagura, que não suportava ficar ao lado de Kagome e não estava muito feliz com a vinda de Inuyasha, resolveu ir embora junto com ela. Inuyasha estava cochilando sentado no banco ao seu lado, com o rosto em cima dos braços cruzados sobre o balcão. Ela riu. Somente dormindo ele perdia aquele aspecto rebelde que tinha e ficava com a expressão mais suave.

- Mas que cara insuportável. – ela afirmou o encarando. O cabelo dele era tão claro quanto do meio – irmão. Ela enrolou o dedo em alguns fios de cabelo de Inuyasha e cutucou a bochecha dele. Sorriu a se ver brincando com esse idiota. – Babaca. – xingou-o. Mas, não foi um xingamento com maldade. Ela estava se divertindo. Aproximou o seu rosto do dele para observá-lo mais de perto. Olhando-o... – de perto até que ele não é feio. – comentou em voz alta.

- Quer carona? – a voz grave de Sesshoumaru a despertou de seus pensamentos.

Ela o olhou cheia de constrangimento. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas. Ela não sabia onde por a cara e não sabia o porquê de estar envergonhada. Ela só estava tirando sarro de Inuyasha dormindo. Só isso. – Não precisa. – ela rejeitou a carona. Elas nunca davam certo. Era sempre um silêncio opressor e no fim ela acaba ou machucada ou tendo alguma conversa esquisita. – Hoje o dia está bom, eu vou andando.

Ela pegou a muleta, que estava apoiada na parede, e pegou a sua sacola com suas roupas e sua mochila que estavam embaixo do balcão, e foi para fora dele. Inuyasha acabou acordando.

- Ah, Sesshoumaru! – Inuyasha bocejou. –Estou com sono vou dormir. – ele não reparou o olhar estranho que o irmão estava o encarando. Olhou para Kagome, mas não percebeu as bochechas dela rosadas. – Tchau feiosa.

Kagome não respondeu. Ela estava sem saber o que fazer. – Eu vou embora. – falou caminhando em direção a porta que levava ao corredor que dava na garagem dos fundos, mas parou antes mesmo da porta estilo _faroeste_.

Inuyasha simplesmente ignorou Kagome e subiu as escadas. Kagome só conhecia a cozinha do andar de cima, bem que hoje havia sido o primeiro dia que ela realmente havia subido lá por ter sido chamada para ir lá. Mas, ao subir ela sabia que tinha mais dois cômodos além da cozinha. Mas, as portas estavam fechadas e ela nem conseguiu imaginar o que eram. Não pareciam ser lugares grandes, afinal a cozinha era imensa. Mas, ao ver Inuyasha subindo para lá para dormir, ela só conseguia imaginar que uma das duas portas seria o seu quarto. Ela o observou subir as escadas até ele sumir da sua vista. Virou-se para encarar Sesshoumaru. Ele estava a observando sem dizer nada. O olhar dele estava tão estranho. As sobrancelhas dele estavam um pouco estreitas.

- Eu estou indo. Até amanhã. – ela voltou a caminhar com dificuldade.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se de Kagome e sem pensar muito a pegou em seu colo. A muleta caiu no chão e a sacola com roupa de Kagome também. A mochila estava pendurada no ombro dela.

Ela ia gritar e pedir que ele a soltasse quando viu os olhos dele. Eles estavam estranhos. Toda a feição do rosto dele estava estranha. Ela nunca tinha visto aquilo.

- Eu te levo pra casa. – ele falou de forma fria. As palavras dele pareciam mais uma ameaça do que qualquer outra coisa. – Vou-te por no carro e já venho para buscar sua sacola e sua muleta. Não saia de lá. – a última frase pareceu uma ordem.

Ela prendeu a respiração e ficou em silêncio. Sesshoumaru abriu a porta com dificuldade, tendo Kagome em seu colo. Da mesma forma foi com a porta do carro, mas ele não a soltou nem por um único minuto. Colocou-a sobre o banco e sem dizer nada se afastou e fechou a porta. Kagome soltou o ar, o coração palpitando rapidamente, sem entender absolutamente nada. Passou poucos minutos e ele estava de volta. Entrou no carro e entregou a sacola de roupa e a muleta para Kagome. Ela se ajeitou da melhor maneira possível e sem olhar para ele agradeceu. Sesshoumaru ligou o carro e deu partida sem falar nada. Kagome durante o trajeto tentou olhá-lo uma ou duas vezes, mas logo desviou o olhar, ele parecia mais concentrado do que o normal no caminho. Os olhos dele não se desviam da rua. As mãos estavam firmes no volante e só se soltava pra trocar a marcha. Ele parecia até um pouco tenso. Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Nunca vira Sesshoumaru daquele jeito. Provavelmente era a presença do irmão que mexia com ele. Só podia ser.

Quando Sesshoumaru finalmente estacionou na frente da casa de Kagome, ela mal havia se dado conta de que tinha chego. Ela esperou que ele falasse algo para ela ir, mas ele não falou. Ela não sabia se saia em silêncio ou se falava algo. Apertou com força a muleta. Juntou forças e o olhou. Ele estava a encarando. O olhar gélido sem demonstrar sentimento algum. Era um olhar que dava medo nela.

- Eu vou indo. – ela falou desviando os olhos e abrindo a porta.

Sesshoumaru estava parado a encarando. Ela não quis mais se virar, deu impulso para sair e...

Ele segurou seu pulso.

- Você... – ele murmurou bem baixinho.

Ela parou.

- Você... – ele repetiu no mesmo tom baixo e murmurado.

Ela se virou para encará-lo. Ele tinha um sorriso jocoso nos lábios. Toda aquela expressão séria e estranha tinha evaporado. Sumido como num passe de mágica. Kagome estreitou os olhos.

- O quê? – ela indagou sem entender. O que estava havendo?

Ele soltou o braço dela e sem demora tocou as bochechas dela. Deslizou o dedo pela bochecha e parou no queixo. Segurou-o com firmeza e começou a puxar sem muita delicadeza. Aproximando o rosto do dela. Kagome tornou-se ofegante. Estava confusa. O coração batendo sem parar dentro do peito. O ar faltando.

- Você me disse que eu era um pedófilo, não? – ele falou a encarando. Sem piscar uma única vez. – Disse que eu e Rin tínhamos algo.

Kagome soltou a muleta e colocou suas mãos sobre o peito dele, tentando o afastar de si. Ele a puxou com a mão para si, sem tirar a outra do queixo dela. Apertando-a com tanta força que a machucava.

- Insinuou que eu estava tentando a pobre Rin? Que eu estava a seduzindo. – ele falava calmamente. Tão diferente de seus atos bruscos e violentos.

Kagome sem querer olhou para os lábios finos dele, tão próximos dos seus. Ela estava com medo. Mas, não conseguia gritar, estava sem ar, sem fôlego, com o coração prestes a explodir. O que esse homem era?

- Eu ainda sou um pedófilo quando se trata de você? – ele indagou aproximando o rosto mais para perto de Kagome. – Ainda disse que a ser tarado e perverso está no sangue de minha família. – a voz dele saiu rouca. – Mas, o que você vai fazer quando realmente é atacada por essa perversidade? Por que não grita? Está com medo? Muito medo?

Kagome sentiu os olhos marejarem. Ela não tinha forças para afastá-lo de si. Estava tão perto de casa, porém totalmente sem ar para pedir ajuda. Sem pode gritar para que alguém viesse e a socorresse. Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Sesshoumaru soltou o queixo dela e o aperto na cintura. Kagome o olhou sem entender. Ele limpou a lágrima solitária dela. Sem pensar mais transformou o sorriso jocoso em uma risada. Ela balançou o rosto descrente no que via.

- Você estava fingindo? – ela perguntou com a voz tremida que quase não saiu.

- Essa é a minha vingança por me acusar de coisas que eu não sou. – ele afirmou parando de rir e a encarando.

- Você é nojento! – ela exclamou cheia de revolta. Empurrou-o com força e saiu. Ela mal se deu o trabalho de usar a muleta para andar. Apesar da dificuldade, ela mais caminhou sem a muleta do que com ela, arrastando-a pelo chão com brutalidade.

Fechou a porta de casa sem olhar para trás. Todos já estavam em seus quartos. "Ainda bem" pensou. Foi para seu quarto. Ela estava com muitas coisas na cabeça e não conseguia parar de pensar. Sesshoumaru quase havia a beijado a força. Ela ainda conseguia sentir o toque dele sobre o seu queixo e a mão dele puxando-a pela cintura. Um aperto tão forte. Ela sentia seu coração batendo tão forte dentro do peito.

- Sesshoumaru, seu verdadeiro babaca. – resmungou se deixando cair sobre sua cama. Deixou a sacola e a mochila no chão e a muleta ao seu lado. – Coração babaca. – falou ao por as mãos sobre o peito e ver que seu coração estava batendo de forma exagerada.

Sesshoumaru se esticou para fechar a porta que Kagome havia deixado aberta. Observou-a entrar na casa sem olhar para trás uma única vez. Permaneceu parado ali, quase que imóvel, só respirando, vendo o vazio, sem reação. Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Talvez, eu tenha exagerado. – concluiu, finalmente ligando o motor e dando partida. Olhou pelo retrovisor a casa de Kagome enquanto se distanciava. Havia se ofendido com as palavras dela, sobre ele ser nojento, mas sabia que tinha merecido, havia exagerado, afinal. Mas, alguma coisa estava o irritando. Algo estava realmente o irritando e ele não conseguia saber o que era. Sabia que o pico de raiva foi quando a viu tocar a bochecha do seu meio-irmão. Ele não conseguia entender. Também não entendia de onde havia tido aquela idéia de vingança. Talvez, estivesse indo longe demais.

- Longe demais. – repetiu em voz alta e virou na primeira esquina. – Mas, assim é melhor. Assim, é muito melhor.

Estacionou o carro na garagem e entrou na Chocolataria dirigindo-se para o seu quarto. Inuyasha estava na porta o esperando.

- O que foi? – Sesshoumaru perguntou impaciente.

- Quem é aquela garota? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- É uma funcionária. – Sesshoumaru respondeu de forma gélida.

- Mas, ela não estava aqui antes. – Inuyasha observou.

- Ela nos causou problemas e eu a contratei para ela pagar com trabalho pelo prejuízo. – explicou, por mais que não quisesse explicar.

Inuyasha ficou em silêncio.

- Você não estava dormindo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha. – Então, volte a dormir. Porque eu também preciso dormir.

- Você não acha que essa garota idiota parece com...? – Inuyasha perguntou.

- Pare de falar besteiras, irmão! – Sesshoumaru o cortou no meio da pergunta. – Não importa com quem ela pareça, ela é a Kagome, a Kagome, ouviu?

Inuyasha deu um sorriso amarelo. – Ah, sim. Eu só estava comentando.

- Agora que já comentou, me dê licença, eu preciso dormir. – Sesshoumaru falou empurrando o meio-irmão e entrando no quarto.

- De qualquer forma, eu estranhei, o Sesshoumaru levando uma garota para casa, isso é tão suspeito. – Inuyasha comentou dando um riso malicioso.

Sesshoumaru o fuzilou com os olhos.

- Certo, eu vou dormir. – o meio-irmão falou acenando.

Sesshoumaru fechou a porta do quarto sem responder nada.

- Eu estou enlouquecendo. É, só pode ser isso. Eu estou enlouquecendo. – Sesshoumaru falou colocando as mãos sobre a cabeça e se encostando à porta. – Estou enlouquecendo completamente.

**Continua...**

_Olá, como vão? Há quanto tempo, não? – Dani se escondendo atrás de um muro para não ser apedrejada. Muitas coisas aconteceram nesses últimos tempos. Temos agora novas regras gramaticais, que eu optei por não seguir completamente, às vezes vai acabar saindo, mas que vou evitar. Não que eu seja contra, mas como comecei a escrever a história quando ideia ainda tinha acento vou continuar com ela assim. Eu finalmente estou de férias, mesmo que eu mal fique em casa e quando estou eu mal fique no PC. Eu sou uma jovem sem emprego, confesso, mas que tenho uma mãe para ajudar a cuidar da casa. Também houve a morte do Rei do Pop, o Michael Jackson, que eu posso dizer lamentar profundamente o ocorrido, mas que realmente não sinto que haja necessidade de comentar mais alguma coisa sobre, pois todos os meios de comunicação estão falando sobre ele. Meu boletim também está vindo, eu confesso que abandonei os meus textos que eu tanto amo escrever, mas que hoje estou sendo recompensada, afinal as minhas notas estão suficientemente boas. Eu recuperei as que estavam baixas e mantive as que estavam boas. Isso me alivia muito. _

_A outra novidade é mais uma dúvida. Eu estava pensando em __**fazer livros independentes**__. Não sei se é algo legal, mas eu gostaria de tentar. Seria uma __**história pequena com aproximadamente cem páginas**__. O custo para cada um seria o custo da impressão e da encadernação, eu ainda tenho que ver isso direito. Mas, eu pergunto, caso eu realize esse projeto__** estaria alguém interessado em comprá-los**__ (os meus livros independentes)? Por favor, pessoal, respondam-me, nem que seja um singelo sim ou não, é muito importante para mim. Depois, discutimos o resto, o legal é saber se há quem compre. Ah, esclareço que é um projeto meu, e que eu vou continuar a escrever fanfics gratuitas e logo consigo me ajustar pra fazer histórias originais em meu blog. Aguardem._

_Falando em fics, amanhã tem "Protegendo Você" um capítulo fresquinho para todos. Eu só preciso terminar de responder os comentários. Só "DUH" que pode demorar um pouco, eu voltei a escrever novamente essa semana e ainda não terminei o próximo capítulo, mas posso adiantar que ele está emocionante._

_Oh, e nossa, apareceu o Miroku, pequena aparição, ele é professor nessa fic. E a Sango, como sempre leal amiga da Kagome. Ah, não podemos nos esquecer de quem eu considero a principal aparição desse capítulo, Inuyasha. Ele veio para abalar um pouco toda a situação e deixá-la um pouco mais "apimentada" e engraçada._

_O que vocês acharam? Espero que tenham gostado! _

_Agora sem enrolar mais eu vou agradecer os comentários. Obrigada gente, vocês me fazem felizes com suas palavras e me fazem nunca parar de escrever. Claro que eu ando mais devagar que uma corrida de tartaruga, mas eu nunca paro. Não desisto! Eu só sou lerda mesmo. Valeu mis uma vez._

_**Cosette. – **_Oi querida! Obrigada sempre por tudo, antes de tudo. Valeu pela força! Então, é o que é, Sesshoumaru tomou gosto por provocar a Kagome, bem que ele anda um pouco atrevido. A Rin com certeza juntou todas as forças dela para fazer aquilo, entregar o chocolate para Sesshoumaru. É mais do que certo que ele tem algum carinho pela menina. Oxe, o fanfiction está louco? Acontece! É a internet sempre dá uns trancos mesmo. Realmente, Sango apareceu, Miroku apareceu e principalmente o Inuyasha apareceu. Eu disse que teríamos aparições nesse capítulo. Acho que você não está tão errada em sua suposição, sabia? Mas, também não está completamente certa. Mas, está lá. Digamos que está esquentando. Deu para ver nesse capítulo, não? Eu já disse que adoro a sua imaginação fértil, não disse? Realmente, etsou merecendo vários cascudos pelo email e pela demora com o capítulo. Quando a gente se vir você me bate, eu deixo. Super beijos e aproveite as férias.

_**Danny.- **_Olá como vai? Poxa, valeu por comentar mais uma vez, saiba que isso é realmente bom. Eu acho super legal da sua parte. Eu demoro tanto para postar que a cada capítulo menos gente lê Chocolate. O que é bem triste, porque eu acho a fic muito gostosa de escrever e com um tema tão bom. A fic estava lá trás porque eu estou realmente demorando em escrevê-la. É que eu ainda escrevo a "Descrevendo uma História" e posto a "Protegendo Você" isso somado as outras coisas que eu faço na minha vida real faz com que eu demore ainda mais para postar "Chocolate". Ainda mais porque eu revezo com a "Descrevendo uma História" para escrever. Sempre que posto uma, eu me dedico só a outra, ou é isso, ou uma ou a outra ficam completamente abandonadas. Bem que ambas andaram num abandono que só. Mas, é que eu estava sem tempo nem de respirar. Mas, as férias vieram para trazer um pouco de alívio. Ah, é, você é minha xará e é chique sim, dois enes e ainda um y. Menina, é chique! Bem que eu tenho um amigo que também me acham assim, acho que um único apenas. Você desistiu da sua fic, por quê? Opa, eu demoro, confesso, mas não desisto não! Então, a continuação chegou, espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

_Pessoal, obrigada de verdade! Espero ver as opiniões de vocês sempre. Ah! E nunca se esqueçam: A Dani tarda, mas não falha. Eu demoro para postar, mas nunca desisto._

_Beijão_

_Aproveitem as férias_

_Dani_


	6. Cap6 A vingança é de chocolate

**CHOCOLATE**

**Capítulo Seis: A vingança é de chocolate.**

- Obrigada por sua preferência. – Kagome falou sorridente para o cliente que havia acabado de pagar as suas contas. Ela conseguia sentir sua boca salivando ao pensar no que aquele homem havia comido. Dois chocolates quentes e um pedaço imenso de torta holandesa. Ela queria tanto provar um pedacinho da torta. Ela havia olhado de relance e havia achado aquele pedaço tão apetitoso.

- Pare de babar só de olhar para a conta de alguém, isso é repugnante. – a voz de Inuyasha cortou os pensamentos de Kagome.

- E você pare de encher o meu saco. – Kagome falou cheia de mau-criação. – Por que não vai ajudar Rin e Kagura a servir os prantos? Hoje está movimentado.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos. – Eu estou aqui para lhe ajudar, afinal. – ele falou dando um sorriso jocoso.

Kagome sabia que ele era um verdadeiro folgado. Ele não estava lá para ajudá-la em nada, já que desde quando havia chego, fazia três dias, ele estava a escravizando. – Sei, sei...

- Seja bem-vinda. – a voz de Rin chamou a atenção de Kagome, que olhou para a porta para ver quem entrava. A menina de cabelos escuros e rabo-de-cavalo chamou sua atenção. Os olhos bondosos e sofridos a encarando com carinho.

- Sango! – Kagome exclamou entusiasmada. – Venha aqui, venha.

- Qualquer coisa é só me chamar, amiga da Kagome, eu vou trabalhar, mas é só me chamar, viu? – Rin falou sorrindo.

Sango assentiu e foi para perto de Kagome. – Oi. – Sango falou dando um grande sorriso. – Quem era? – perguntou apontando para Rin que estava agora pegando alguns pedidos da mesa em que duas mulheres estavam sentadas.

- Essa é a Rin, lembra que eu te falei? – Kagome falou retribuindo o sorriso.

- Ah sim, a menina matraca, mas que tem um ótimo coração. – Sango comentou dando um riso.

Inuyasha riu com a descrição dela sobre Rin. – Eu não sabia que você achava que a pobre Rin protegida do meu meio-irmão Sesshoumaru era uma matraca, Kagome. – Inuyasha comentou cheio de veneno nas palavras. – Imagina o que ele vai fazer.

Kagome olhou para ele cheia de ódio. Desde o dia em que o Inuyasha havia entrado na Chocolataria que ela não falava direito com Sesshoumaru. Só de lembrar o fim daquele dia, três dias atrás, ela sentia um arrepio na espinha. Ele mal a encarava e se mantinha afastado dela, Kagome não quis interferir nessa escolha dele, na verdade, ela até tinha um pouco de receio. No fundo, ela não sabia bem o que fazer. Era algo tão estranho, ao mesmo tempo em que ela queria esquecer tudo, apagar com uma borracha, as lembranças voltavam.

"_Deslizou o dedo pela bochecha e parou no queixo. Segurou-o com firmeza e começou a puxar sem muita delicadeza. Aproximando o rosto do dela."_

- Então, você não é chefe malvado da Kagome? – Sango perguntou dando um sorriso atrevido para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha levantou a sobrancelha a interrogando. – Chefe malvado? Você quer dizer o Sesshoumaru, não? – perguntou olhando para Kagome, que encolheu os ombros ao ser interrogada.

- Sim. – ela revirou os olhos. – Esse é o Inuyasha, irmão, quer dizer meio – irmão, - corrigiu ao ver os olhos de Inuyasha faiscando de ódio – do Sesshoumaru. Ele é mais novo e é também sócio da Chocolataria. Eu acho que não falei muito dele para você, só o fato de ele me escravizar o dia inteiro.

Inuyasha a fuzilou com os olhos. Kagome riu. – Mas, me diga, o que faz aqui Sango? Venho me tirar dessa minha prisão?

- Como se você pudesse sair. – Inuyasha comentou cheio de maldade.

Kagome resolveu o ignorar. – Está tudo bem?

Sango deu um sorriso. – Claro, só vim ver como você está. Esses dias você estava um pouco estranha. Não sei explicar exatamente, aí vim ver como está. Ver se quer conversar fora da escola.

- Ah, obrigada, Sango, mas tirando esse chato. – apontou para Inuyasha que continuou a fuzilá-la com os olhos. – Nada demais ocorreu.

- Hmm... Eu não diria o mesmo. – Inuyasha comentou com um sorriso maligno.

Sango o olhou sem entender. Kagome fez o mesmo, mas teve que parar porque outro cliente veio e ela teve que atendê-lo. Mas, manteve seus ouvidos atentos a qualquer palavra que os dois estivessem falando.

- Como assim? – Sango quis saber.

- No dia que eu cheguei meu meio-irmão imbecil levou Kagome para casa. A partir desse dia eles mal se falam. Pelo menos foi o que a Rin falou para mim, ela disse que tudo estava estranho. Como se um ar pesado estivesse pairando por aqui. – Inuyasha explicou cheio de malícia.

Sango riu. – Deve ser coisa da cabeça dela. Desde que eu sei Kagome e Sesshoumaru vivem em briga. A Rin já deve ter contado, eu acho, sobre tudo o que Kagome aprontou.

Inuyasha o olhou para Kagome. – Ah, sim, sobre invasão de privacidade, quebrar a pata e também sobre a barriga falsa.

- Obrigada pela preferência. – Kagome falou ao cliente sorridente. – Quebrar a pata! – exclamou furiosa olhando para o seu mais novo chefe. – Não fale o que não sabe. Está doendo muito ainda! Eu vou tirar essa coisa só daqui a duas semanas, você tem noção do quanto chato isso é?

- Bem feito. – Inuyasha cantarolou.

Kagome queria enforcá-lo, mas decidiu que não era bom isso. Então, levantou-se do seu banco e o puxou pela blusa e o fez se sentar. – Por que você não se senta, como um bom menino e cala a boca?

Sango deu risada. – Estou mais tranqüila.

Kagome e Inuyasha a encararam com ódio. – Por quê? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Você estava tão quieta esses dias que eu pensei que algo tinha acontecido, mas pelo visto você está bem. Quer dizer, alguém que manda o próprio chefe se sentar e ficar calado só pode estar bem. – ela riu mais ainda.

- Sango! – Kagome exclamou com dor.

Sango deu de ombros e olhou para fora, pela porta, lá fora estava o seu professor de Literatura, com uns óculos escuros e segurando uma pilha de livros. Ele estava acenando freneticamente para elas.

- Olha, o professor Miroku. – Kagome observou.

- Eu o encontrei agora a pouco, vamos passar na biblioteca para pegar alguns livros. Quer dizer, eu vou pegar alguns livros, ele disse que ia devolvê-los.

- Ah entendo...

- Então, está bem. Eu vou indo Kagome. Ainda bem que você está legal. – Sango falou sorridente. – É bom saber que pelo menos com esse seu chefe você se dá bem. – ela riu e foi caminhando até alcançar o professor.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha. Ele a estava encarando de uma forma estranha. Ela percebeu que ainda estava segurando a blusa dele, soltou-a com violência. Corando até as pontas das orelhas. Virou-se para ver Sango, que estava ainda lá na frente, perto das mesas da entrada conversando alegremente com o professor Miroku. Deu um sorriso maligno.

- Sango, cuidado para não engravidar do professor! – Kagome exclamou aos berros. A amiga corou muito e levou as mãos à boca.

- Não se preocupe! Depois que eu engravidar a senhorita Sango, vai ser a sua vez! – o professo Miroku berrou do outro lado. Nos lábios dele havia um imenso sorriso atrevido, pegou Sango pela mão e a puxou, andando calmamente, afastando-se dali.

Kagome corou e olhou ao redor. Rin estava parada a encarando sem entender. Kagura se divertia com a situação constrangedora que Kagome estava. Os clientes a encaravam com receio.

- Ah, gente é só uma brincadeira. – Inuyasha falou. – Parem de achar que é o fim do mundo.

Depois que ele disse isso como em um passe de mágica todos voltaram a fazer o que fazia. Rin a anotar um pedido. Kagura a levar dois chocolates quentes para uma mesa. Os clientes a papear e a comerem.

- Valeu. – Kagome agradeceu sem graça.

Inuyasha deu de ombro. – Que se dane.

Kagome sorriu e foi atender mais um cliente.

Inuyasha levantou do banco para deixá-la se sentar nele. Por mais que ele gostasse de escravizá-la, ele sabia que ela precisava cuidar de perna. No fim, ela era só uma garota. Encostou-se no balcão e começou a fingir que arrumava os folhetos que estavam dispostos ali. Empilhando-os várias vezes, misturando-os como se tivesse feito aquilo por algum motivo e depois os arrumando novamente. Enquanto Kagome atendia aos clientes e até chegava a servir alguns copos de choconhaque para eles, Inuyasha a observava. Os olhos não eram da mesma cor, mas pareciam ter o mesmo tipo de brilho. O formato do queixo, as maçãs do rosto, a finura dos dedos, o formato dos lábios. Os lábios. Ele sorriu ao percebeu isso, até mesmo o formato dos lábios eram parecidos. O sorriso não tinha a ver. O sorriso dela era centrado e calmo e de Kagome era um sorriso espaçoso e extravagante. Chegava até a ser contagiante.

Kagome acenou para o cliente e virou-se para encarar Inuyasha. Ele estava a olhando e isso a deixou um pouco constrangida. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes antes de tentar falar algo. – O que foi? – ela perguntou sem saber bem o que deveria dizer. – Tem algo no meu rosto?

Ele balançou a cabeça. – É que você parece muito com alguém que eu conheço.

- Ah... – Kagome falou sem entender muito bem. -... Certo.

Inuyasha deu um sorriso carinhoso.

- Deus! – ela exclamou. – Você deveria sorrir com mais afeto sempre.

Ele cerrou os punhos e mostrou os dentes, irritando-se com o comentário. – Por quê? – indagou com raiva.

- Você fica fofo desse jeito. – ela comentou inocentemente dando uma risada graciosa e alta.

Inuyasha deixou a raiva se esvair ao ouvir o som daquela risada. Era uma risada alta, até demais, mas era feita com gosto. Era gostosa de ouvir. Era como uma risada de criança, cheia de energia e vontade. Ele riu de volta contagiado pela Kagome.

- É, - ele segurou o queixo dela com carinho num ato impensado. – talvez, você não se pareça tanto assim...

Assim que Inuyasha pos ou mão sobre a pele dela, ela se calou. A risada sumiu. Foi interropida por aquele ato tão desconhecido de afeto. Ele percebeu que havia se sobressaído.

Kagome afastou o rosto, cortando o contato da mão dele sobre seu queixo e se virou para atender um cliente.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Fingiu virar o rosto, mas deu algumas olhadas sem dar muito na cara para ela enquanto ela atendia o cliente. Todos aqueles traços eram extremamente parecidos. Até mesmo a textura da pele, suave e lisa.

- Obrigada pela preferência. – Kagome falou acenando para o cliente.

Inuyasha observou o sorriso que ela deu. Os dentes brancos como os **dela**... Ela... Somente aquela. – É, talvez o sorriso não seja exatamente igual. – murmurou.

Sesshoumaru desceu calmamente pelas escadas e parou antes mesmo de chegar ao fim. Ele viu dali o seu meio-irmão tocando o queixo de Kagome, depois ambos se afastando, sem graças, e fingindo logo em seguida que nada havia acontecido. Ele bufou irritado. Era uma raiva que vinha de lugar algum. Bufou ainda mais por não compreender de onde vinha tamanha irritação. Tamanho desconforto. Suspiro cansado por que essa coisa toda o cansava de uma forma. Era pior do que fazer encomendas dos chocolates para o dia de São Valentino.

- Você disse alguma coisa? – Kagome perguntou sem olhar para Inuyasha. Ela havia estranhado aquela coisa de ele pegar no seu queixo. Na verdade, ela se sentiu um pouco mal porque tudo veio novamente em sua mente.

"_Ele soltou o braço dela e sem demora tocou as bochechas dela. Deslizou o dedo pela bochecha e parou no queixo. Segurou-o com firmeza e começou a puxar sem muita delicadeza. Aproximando o rosto do dela. Kagome tornou-se ofegante. Estava confusa. O coração batendo sem parar dentro do peito. O ar faltando._

_- Você me disse que eu era um pedófilo, não? – ele falou a encarando. Sem piscar uma única vez. – Disse que eu e Rin tínhamos algo._

_(...)_

_Kagome sem querer olhou para os lábios finos dele, tão próximos dos seus. Ela estava com medo. Mas, não conseguia gritar, estava sem ar, sem fôlego, com o coração prestes a explodir. (...)_

_- Eu ainda sou um pedófilo quando se trata de você? – ele indagou aproximando o rosto mais para perto de Kagome. – Ainda disse que a ser tarado e perverso está no sangue de minha família. – a voz dele saiu rouca. – Mas, o que você vai fazer quando realmente é atacada por essa perversidade? Por que não grita? Está com medo? Muito medo?"_

Balançou a cabeça negativamente com tanta ênfase que Inuyasha cerrou os olhos. – O que houve? – ele indagou.

- Nada. – ela negou. Ela queria negar tudo. Até mesmo aquela sensação de choro misturada com o fato do seu coração estar batendo tanto que parecia que ia explodir a qualquer minuto dentro do seu peito.

- Você está passando bem? - Inuyasha começou a se preocupar. Ele olhou para o pé dela enfaixado. – O seu pé está doendo? Você quer um copo de água?

Rin terminou de anotar um pedido numa mesa e se aproximou ao ver os olhos preocupados do chefe. – A Kagome está bem?

- Não sei. Ela do nada começou a arfar e fazer essas caretas aí. – Inuyasha explicou confuso.

Kagome olhou primeiro para Rin, e então, viu seus olhos bondosos e doces. – Não é nada, talvez seja só um pouco de cansaço.

- Mas, parece que você está tendo um treco isso sim. – Inuyasha falou envolvendo-a pelos ombros e a puxando para si. Esse abraço sem muito zelo fez com que ela se levantasse, involuntariamente, do banco e fosse mais para perto dele.

- Não se preocupem. – Rin virou-se para falar com alguns clientes que perguntaram se estava tudo bem. – Ela só está um pouco cansada. – afirmou sem acreditar muito no que dizia. – Você não quer ir descansar um pouco no quarto do Sesshoumaru? – Rin indagou para Kagome, em um tom mais baixo para não ser ouvida pela clientela.

Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não, não, não precisa. Eu estou mesmo bem.

- Bah! Pare de falar asneira, você não parece bem. Você até parece um pouco febril. – Inuyasha falou irritado com a teimosia daquela menina.

- Não é besteira! – ela exclamou. – Eu estou sendo sincera. Está tudo certo! – ela disse levantando o rosto para enxergar o rosto de Inuyasha. Involuntariamente viu seus lábios. Não era tão fino quanto do meio-irmão, pensou. Mas, logo veio a culpa, ela balançou a cabeça freneticamente mais uma vez.

- No mínimo você está enlouquecendo. – Inuyasha concluiu. A voz num tom jocoso. Achou até engraçado aquela atitude estranha da funcionária, por mais que estivesse realmente preocupado. Com a mão que não estava sobre o ombro de Kagome, encostou na testa dela e mediu a temperatura. – Talvez, esteja com febre, você parece febril.

Rin, cheia de preocupação, fez o mesmo. Tocando com a sua mão pequenininha e delicada a testa de Kagome. – Não, ela só me parece quente.

Kagura olhou a cena de longe e bufou. – Fingida. – disse ao passar do lado deles.

Rin a olhou, recriminando-a. – Não ligue para ela. – falou para Kagome.

Inuyasha deu um risinho e não falou nada.

Sesshoumaru não agüentava mais ver aquela cena infeliz. Ele estava tentando se segurar, tentava realmente, mas tudo estava queimando dentro de si. Fervendo de tal forma que era perigoso ferir. Ele cerrou os punhos sem perceber e desceu os degraus pisando fundo. Ele não conseguia entender.

- Você está promovida. – ele falou assim que se aproximou do irmão, da funcionária e da pequena e doce Rin.

- Hã? – Rin falou sem entender.

Sesshoumaru apontou para Kagome com o dedão. – Você está promovida.

Inuyasha apertou com mais força o ombro de Kagome. Ele estava começando a entender algumas coisas.

- Promovida ao quê?- Kagome indagou.

- A ajudante de cozinha. – Sesshoumaru explicou.

Os olhos de Kagome brilharam. – Estou?

Sesshoumaru virou os olhos, irritado. – Sim, sim, está, e começa agora. Pode subir para a cozinha e começar a ralar a cenoura que está sobre a pia. – ele falou impaciente.

Kagome olhou para a escada e depois para a sua perna imobilizada. – Ah, acho que prefiro ficar no caixa mesmo.

Inuyasha deu uma olhada rápida para o irmão. – Não seja por isso. – disse e pegou Kagome no colo,

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru faiscaram.

- Oh! Que ótimo, Kagome! Ajudante de cozinha. Isso é maravilhoso! – Rin bateu palmas, sorridente. – Pessoal, pessoal, a nossa mais nova funcionária, Kagome foi promovida a ajudante de cozinha. Isso é algo muito especial. Aplausos! Aplausos! – Rin falou para os clientes e começou a bater palmas freneticamente.

Kagome sentiu suas bochechas corarem e se esquentarem. Pior do que receber aplausos por ter sido promovida a ajudante de cozinha, depois que Rin havia gritado, era ver o olhar maligno e assustador de inveja da Kagura sobre ela somado ao fato que estava recebendo os parabéns sendo segurada no colo por Inuyasha. Ela afundou a cabeça no ombro de Inuyasha.

- Peloa amor de Deus, me leva logo para cima. – murmurou ao pé do ouvido de Inuyasha.

- Estou me divertindo aqui. – ele falou sem abaixar o tom de voz. Mas, obedeceu-a. Em passos lentos ele se dirigiu para a escada e a subiu. Como a cabeça de Kagome estava baixa, ela não pode ver o olhar não muito bom de Sesshoumaru, quem veio logo atrás do irmão, subindo as escadas.

Inuyasha deixou Kagome sobre a cadeira de madeira da cozinha. – Bah, está em entregue.

- Não fale como se eu fosse uma pizza. – Kagome pediu.

Sesshoumaru entrou na cozinha com uma cara de poucos amigos. – Você vai para o caixa, ele não pode ficar sozinho afinal. Aliás, você precisa parar de vagabundear. Eu vi que você não fez muito e está usando muito essa moleca aqui. – Kagome uniu as sobrancelhas em desaprovação com a palavra "moleca".

Inuyasha deu um sorriso maldoso. – Certo, certo. Mas, não fique irritadinho só porque você não sabe...

- Cala a boca e vai trabalhar de uma vez por todas. – Sesshoumaru o interrompeu nervoso.

Kagome engoliu o seco e já começou a achar que talvez essa promoção não fosse assim tão bem vinda quanto ela pensou que seria. Inuyasha deu uma olhada para Kagome e mostrou a língua para ela. Ignorou os olhos irritados do irmão e saiu da cozinha sem olhar para trás. Sesshoumaru suspirou parecendo muito cansado, pegou um tábua e uma faca e pôs na frente de Kagome sobre a mesa. Depois, pegou uma imensa barra de chocolate e deu para ela.

- Sua missão será cortar esse chocolate em pedaços minúsculos. – ele ordenou e depois se virou e começou a mexer nas panelas.

Kagome pegou a faca e com muita dificuldade começou a cortar o chocolate. A barra era dura e Sesshoumaru nem havia esquentado um pouco a faca para facilitar o trabalho de Kagome. Ela bufou irritada e viu os dedos manchados de chocolate. Estava os levando a boca...

- Não é para comer esse chocolate, eu vou perceber. – Sesshoumaru disse sem se virar para olhá-la.

Ela segurou na barra novamente e continuou a cortá-la em pedacinhos. O cheiro daquela cozinha era divino. O cheiro de chocolate era bom doce, mas não era enjoativo. Pelo menos não para Kagome. Nem para Sesshoumaru. Ela suspirou.

O silêncio foi tomando conta da cozinha. Somente a respiração deles, o barulho da conversa dos clientes, o som da faca raspando no chocolate, o som de algo fervendo na panela. O cheiro de pão de ló no forno ia invadindo as narinas dela.

"_- Eu ainda sou um pedófilo quando se trata de você? – ele indagou aproximando o rosto mais para perto de Kagome. – Ainda disse que a ser tarado e perverso está no sangue de minha família. – a voz dele saiu rouca. – Mas, o que você vai fazer quando realmente é atacada por essa perversidade? Por que não grita? Está com medo? Muito medo?"_

A voz de Sesshoumaru invadiu sua mente mais uma vez. Tudo o que ela queria esquecer voltou a sua mente. Mas, ela não podia deixar de ver que ele estava a evitando, ao menos de olhar, nem ao menos se virava para olhá-la e mesmo quando ele se mexia para pegar algo, os seus olhos não passavam por ela. Isso de alguma forma estava a incomodando muito. Ela não sabia bem o que fazer. Porém, sabia que o silêncio estava a incomodando. Incomodando-a extremamente.

Lembrou-se do jogo de gato e rato que vinha fazendo desde quando havia o conhecido, todas as brigas e todas as peças pregadas. Ela sorriu. De uma forma estranha o seu medo foi indo embora. Esvaindo-se...

Ela se levantou com muita calma e dificuldade. Ele ia perceber isso. Então, ela se arrastou sem usar sua muleta até perto dele. As costas dele eram largas. Ela tocou nos ombros dele com suas mãos. Ele parou de mexer na panela. Ficou estático. Ela deu um sorriso maior ainda.

- Sesshoumaru... – ela falou numa voz doce. Deslizou as mãos do ombro para a cintura dele e o abraçou. Era essa a sua vingança. Ela ia se vingar assim de tudo o que ele havia feito há três dias atrás. – Vamos continuar de onde paramos. – ela falou buscando toda a sua coragem.

Ela sentiu que ele estava extremamente tenso. Ela riu. Largou o abraço e se afastou. – Brincadeira. – falou risonha.

Ele se virou rapidamente para, finalmente, olhá-la. Os olhos douradas brilhando. Estava mordendo o seu lábio inferior como se estivesse se segurando ou com muita raiva. Kagome havia alcançado o seu objetivo.

- Essa é a minha vingança pelo que você fez da última vez! – ela exclamou cantando vitória.

Ele passou a língua pelos lábios e o mordiscou. Kagome não gostou disso. Ela sabia que logo viria a vingança dele. Ele sempre se vingava também. Ele sempre queria ser superior a ela. Sempre.

- Eu não... – ele a pegou pelo braço. Estava apertando um pouco forte demais. Mas, ela segurou as reclamações. Ela sabia que era só uma vingança. Ela pôs isso em sua mente. Era a única forma do medo ir embora.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente de forma frenética. Os fios pratas batendo em sua face e até na de Kagome. Ele a puxou para mais perto. – Eu não estou entendendo mais nada. – concluiu olhando bem no fundo dos olhos dela.

Ela deu um sorriso tímido. Não estava entendendo exatamente o que ele estava querendo falar.

- Eu acho que estou enlouquecendo. – ele abaixou a cabeça derrotado.

Ela começou a sentir dó dele. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça dele e a acariciou levemente.

- Está tudo bem. – ela falou carinhosa. – Foi só uma brincadeirinha.

Ele levantou o rosto. – Merda, você é só uma porcaria de uma criança. Nada mais do que isso. – falou entre os dentes.

Kagome se sentiu um pouco ofendida pelo porcaria, mas resolveu ignorar, ele parecia desolado.

Sesshoumaru largou os braços dela e segurou rosto dela com a palma das mãos. A garota piscou os olhos algumas vezes e engoliu seco. – O que houve? – ela perguntou.

Ele aproximou o rosto do dela e a beijou na testa com carinho.

O coração dela deu um salto e ela se desesperou com essa sensação.

Ele afastou-se um pouco e encostou a testa na dela. Sem largar o rosto dela. – Você é uma porcaria de uma criança. – ele repetiu.

A garota não conseguia achar palavras.

- O que eu faço? – ele indagou. Mas, ela sabia que era só uma questão sem resposta. – O que eu faço? – ele se questionou mais uma vez. Os olhos dele estavam bem fechados e não podiam ver os dela que estavam extremamente arregalados. Ele passou o próprio nariz sobre o dela, acariciando-o com ternura. Um beijo de esquimó.

Ele estava tão perto dela.

Tão perto.

- O que você quer fazer? – ela perguntou após juntar toda a sua coragem. No fundo, ela tinha muito medo da resposta dele.

Ele riu. Era um riso bem fraquinho, mas sincero. Como se ele estivesse se divertindo de alguma forma com aquela pergunta.

- Eu...? – ele indagou com a voz grave.

- Uhum. – ela grunhiu.

- Eu quero me vingar de você. – ele afirmou e abriu os olhos. Ela se assustou com a reação e deu um pulo para trás. Mas, ele foi rápido, puxou-a pelo rosto de novo e beijou-lhe a testa mais uma vez. Beijou-lhe as pálpebras de cada olho e as bochechas que queimavam em vermelho. Levantou um pouco o rosto dela e beijou-lhe o queixo. Beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz e o final de cada sobrancelha. Beijou-lhe a ponta da orelha, de cada uma. Kagome sentiu um calafrio percorrer por todo o seu corpo. Afastou-se, encarando-a, dando um sorriso arteiro.

Kagome fechou os olhos. Estava tão envergonhada que não conseguia olhá-lo.

- Eu quero muito me vingar de você. – ele falou com a voz cheia de sarcasmo.

Roçou os lábios nos dela com muita delicadeza. Deu-lhe pequenos beijos, simples toques, várias vezes. Então, mordiscou-os com leveza. Forçou-a abrir a boca e aprofundou o beijo. Levou as mãos para os cabelos dela e acariciou seu couro cabeludo com força. As pernas de Kagome ficaram moles. Ela pensou que ia cair, mas ele a segurou pela cintura. Ele voltou a dar pequenos toques na boca dela. Beijinhos doces. Com muita ternura, foi se afastando, diminuindo a intensidade do beijo. Apertou-a num abraço forte. A garota podia jurar que sentiu os ossos estralarem.

- Estou vingado. – ele cochichou no ouvido dela, deixando-a ainda mais vermelha. Kagome fechou os olhos com muita força. Ela não queria encará-lo, estava muito envergonhada, sem saber o que fazer.

Suspirou e se encheu de força. Sentiu aquele abraço apertado se soltando e indo embora todo o calor do corpo dele que estava envolvendo o seu. Lamentou-se. Grunhiu desanimada e teimosa. Não queria que ele desfizesse o abraço. Sentiu as pernas bambas, estava perdendo toda a sua força. Como se estivesse desmaiando...

Então, abriu os olhos. Viu-o cozinhando sem olhá-la. Viu-se sentada em frente à mesa. Algo estava errado... Isso teria sido um _sonho_? Ela teria sonhado com tudo isso? Ela estava louca? Ela realmente tinha desmaiado? Tudo estava extremamente nebuloso em sua memória.

- Já está na hora de ir. – ele falou finalmente a encarando.

Ela engoliu o seco. Estaria louca. Involuntariamente olhou para os lábios finos dele. Ele deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Que cara é essa? – indagou.

Kagome balançou a cabeça tentando tirar seus pensamentos insanos de sua mente. – Nada. – falou entre os dentes.

Ela não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo havia sido uma completa ilusão. Um sonho falso. Um desmaio ridículo.

Ele tirou o avental e pôs sobre a mesa. – Eu te levo.

Ela o olhou sem entender. Não parecia ter sido um sonho... Parecia ter sido verdade. Levou a mão à boca. Lembrando do beijo. Do calor, da quentura, da ardência...

- Foi um sonho. – murmurou desiludida.

- Vamos logo. – ele falou impaciente.

Ele não a segurou no colo, mas a ajudou a apoiando a descer a escada. Inuyasha veio puxá-la nos últimos degraus, facilitando sua decida. Rin também veio ajudar. Kagura estava longe, no caixa, contando o dinheiro e não fez questão de ao menos olhar em direção a Kagome.

- Vou levá-la. – Sesshoumaru avisou.

Mesmo nesses últimos três dias, ele havia feito isso. Sempre era o silêncio que predominava ali. Um silêncio que incomodava. Antes Kagome estava com medo do que ele havia feito, agora temia por não saber se havia mesmo algo sido feito. Ela não conseguia pensar direito. Teria desmaiado e sonhado? Ou estava sendo enganada pelo seu nervosismo?

Rin a ajudou a entrar no carro, o _Honda Civic_ preto. – Cuide-se Kagome, amanhã a gente se vê de novo. Cuide da sua perna. Parabéns pelo novo cargo. Você está de parabéns! Isso é ótimo! – falou cheia de entusiasmo.

- Vão cuidando daí, volto em vinte minutos. – Sesshoumaru falou e fechou a porta do carro. Deu a partida e seguiu em direção a casa de Kagome. Mais uma vez o silêncio predominava. Kagome queria perguntar se o beijo tinha sido real ou se ela havia sonhado ao desmaiar! Ela tinha desmaiado mesmo. Era um enigma. O seu cérebro havia apagado toda essa parte... Oh, Deus.

Ela ficou tão entretida com seus pensamentos enlouquecidos que mal percebeu quando Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro na frente de sua casa.

- Entregue. – ele falou de forma seca.

Ela não teve coragem de olhá-lo só de pensar na possibilidade de um beijo ficava vermelha igual um tomate maduro.

- Não vai sair? – ele indagou com impaciência. Pegou numa mecha de cabelo dela. Kagome engoliu o seco. Ele puxou com força a mecha e aproximou-a dele.

- Ai! – ela exclamou com a dor.

Os lábios finos roçaram levemente o ouvido dela. –Não vai sair, não? – ele perguntou de uma forma rude. Ela sentiu-se fervendo. Estava com raiva.

Virou para encará-lo. Aqueles olhos de gato. – Me larga, então! – exclamou com raiva, empurrando-o com a mão.

Ele se assustou com a reação exagerada dela e soltou a mecha de cabelo. Kagome bufou alto e abriu a porta do carro. Ele balançou a cabeça e abriu a porta do outro lado. Ela saiu toda desajeitada e ele deu a volta até de ficar de frente com ela.

- Saia do meu caminho, você já me trouxe. Vá embora! – ela exclamou irritada. Ele estava brincando com ela, não estava? A dúvida fazia ela se irritar ainda mais. Ela tinha ou não beijado esse cara? Nesse momento tudo parecia estar ruim.

Ele segurou o rosto dela entre suas duas imensas mãos e a fez encarar. – Eu vou sair. – ele falou e aproximou o rosto do dele. Ela conseguiu sentir o hálito dele quente tocando levemente a sua boca. Um arrepio percorreu por toda a sua espinha. Ele ia beijá-la? Ela indagou em sua mente. Sesshoumaru largou o rosto dela em um movimento brusco. Sem dizer nada se virou e foi embora. Entrou no carro batendo a porta com força. Deu partida e saiu arrastando os pneus. Kagome olhou o carro indo embora sem poder entender o que estava acontecendo. O que significava tudo aquilo. Suspirou e resolveu ir para casa. Em passos lentos foi caminhando, arrastando-se com sua muleta e sua mochila.

- Eu estou enlouquecendo. – falou aos múrmuros.

**Continua...**

_Olá! Como vão? Eu sumi, não sumi? Muitas coisas aconteceram, mas como eu sempre digo eu tardo, mas não falho. Eu estou um pouco sem tempo para continuar a escrevendo, mas estou tentando dar o meu jeito. Agora eu estou trabalhando e o meu tempo diminuiu consideravelmente e quando eu chego em casa eu quero dormir, mas preciso fazer um montão de trabalhos da faculdade. Esse ano está fogo! Pior que o primeiro. Até que o pessoal da minha faculdade fala que quem sobrevive ao segundo ano consegue sobreviver fácil ao terceiro. Assim, eu espero. _

_Pior do que ficar sem tempo, foi ter perdido tudo. Eu perdi tudo o que tinha escrito nesse capítulo e tive que refazê-lo desde o começo, e eu já tinha escrito mais do que o meio, estava entrando no final. Mas, eu consegui. Então, eu resolvi gravar o capítulo no meu pen-drive e trazê-lo ao serviço, dar uma fugida do que eu tenho que fazer e postá-lo rapidamente, para que assim eu possa terminar o próximo capítulo de Descrevendo uma História. Vai demorar um pouco para eu postar, mas planejo postar dois capítulos de DUH um bem perto do outro._

_Também por estar no serviço não vou poder responder com tanto carinho e atenção os comentários, hoje. Mas, eu agradeço do fundo do meu coração a __**Pitty Souza**__, é o Sesshy está com ciúmes, e a minha querida __**Cosette**__, você pegou algumas idéias. Obrigada pelo apoio. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, onde acontece um suposto beijo. Acho que as coisas estão ficando no mínimo intensas._

_Meninas, desculpem a demora, novamente. _

_Sobre os livros independentes, eu ainda estou me estruturando com esses meus novos horários... Mas, também estou planejando e estruturando as histórias. Afinal, quero dar a você algo de qualidade. Então, assim que eu tiver uma base sólida eu as aviso._

_Mas, para quem quiser e esse interessar por causos, ou caso tenha algum interessante para contar, entrem no meu blog:_

_http:// Dani-i . blogspot. com_

_(Está separado porque o não aceita endereços de sites, então só copiar na barra e juntar)_

_E não perca o dia em que eu bati a cabeça na árvore, a próxima postagem._

_Acho que isso, agora preciso mesmo ir._

_Obrigada sempre_

_Graças a vocês que eu sempre tenho forças para escrever_

_Não esqueçam: eu tardo, mas não falho._

_Milhões de beijos_

_Aguardem DUH vai estar bem interessante_

_Até o próximo capítulo._

_Dani_


	7. Cap7 Pedaço de Chocolate

**CHOCOLATE**

**Capítulo Sete: Pedaço de Chocolate**

Kagome se sentou à mesa e começou a raspar o chocolate. Sesshoumaru não estava. Mas, havia deixado uma lista de passos para ela seguir. Raspar o chocolate, derretendo-o em banho-maria, jogá-los sobre o balcão de mármore e mexê-lo com espátulas para causar o choque térmico. Ficaria fazendo isso por meia hora. Depois passaria tudo para um pote e deixaria na geladeira, para só então o retirar de lá e derretê-lo novamente.

Ali tudo era feito de forma extremamente manual, com carinho e dedicação. Talvez, por esse motivo tudo tinha um gosto especial.

Olhou o resto da lista, cortar frutas, espetá-las, fazer claras em neves, massas, sentia-se uma escrava. Escutou a porta se abrindo, mas imaginou que fosse Sesshoumaru, então se recusou a olhar.

Sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro, mas não olhou.

- Quer ajuda? – era Rin. Por um momento ela se sentiu aliviada, mas também decepcionada.

- Não vai te atrapalhar? – Kagome perguntou, ajeitou a perna no banco.

- Que isso, o movimento só começa depois do almoço. – Rin disse gentilmente se sentando. A jovem pegou uma barra e começou a raspá-la de um jeito tão delicado e com tanta habilidade que Kagome ficou com inveja. Ela queria ter mãos tão hábeis quanto as de Rin.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou como se não quisesse nada.

- Ele saiu com Inuyasha e ainda não voltaram. Sorte de ser cedo e não ter movimento algum. – Tiveram um imprevisto.

- Imprevisto? – a curiosidade aumentou. – Como assim?

Mas, Rin não respondeu, deu um sorriso franco e amarelado, como se dissesse que não ia responder e continuou raspando o chocolate. Não falou mais nada. A sua mente borbulhava, hoje, após acordar, ela teve certeza de que o que aconteceu ontem era real. Não foi uma ilusão. Na hora, havia ficado confusa, mas como um passe de mágica quando se levantou a sua memória ressurgiu das cinzas. Após, o beijo, suas pernas amoleceram e Sesshoumaru a levou até a mesa, deixou-a sentada, ela cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e pôs a cabeça. Nenhuma palavra foi dita. Fechou os olhos e sentiu-se perder todas as suas forças. Era vergonha e emoção, um misto de tudo no seu peito que lhe trouxe uma grande fraqueza. Nunca que ele ia deixa-la quieta sem trabalhar, se ele não tivesse aprontado alguma coisa. Mas, era só uma vingança que estava saindo do controle... E por algum motivo, isso lhe causou uma verdadeira tristeza. Mas, prefiro ignorar esse sentimento.

- Inuyasha saiu correndo e Sesshoumaru foi atrás. – enfim, Rin falou aos murmúrios, porém Kagome não conseguiu compreender.

- Por que ele saiu correndo?

Mas, Rin ficou em silêncio. O rosto dela parecia tão triste e vazio. De alguma forma, Kagome entendeu que por mais que ela quisesse desabafar, ela não se sentia com vontade. Por isso, não insistiu. Continuou a raspar o chocolate. Kagura estava cuidando lá debaixo. Então, as duas meninas começaram a adiantar as coisas. Era meio dia e meia quando começaram. E provavelmente só pelas seis da tarde que o movimento ia aumentar, quando os estudantes começassem a sair do cursinhos, os trabalhadores saíssem do trabalho e os universitários se dirigissem para a faculdade.

- Acho que as coisas vão ficar conturbadas.

As palavras de Rin transmitiam tanto medo que Kagome sentiu um calafrio percorrer por seu corpo.

Nesse momento, as vozes de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru explodiam lá embaixo.

- SAIA DAQUI! – Inuyasha berrou.

- CALA A BOCA! – Sesshoumaru retrucou.

Rin parou o que estava fazendo e foi correndo para baixo. Kagome não se mexeu.

As vozes estavam tão baixas que Kagome parou de ouvi-las. Então, ela decidiu descer as escadas, sozinha. Foi se arrastando até lá. Com muito cuidado, ali no topo da escada conseguia ver os dois irmãos discutindo. Enquanto, Kagura os observava do caixa e a pequena Rin segurava a mão de Sesshoumaru.

Kagome decidiu descer sem levar as muletas. Foi pulando feito um saci, degrau por degrau. Segurando com firmeza no corrimão.

Nesse minuto, Inuyasha olhou para cima. Os seus olhos dourados, fizeram com que Kagome tremesse tanto que se desequilibrou. O seu corpo foi se projetando para frente, até os seus pés não mais tocarem o degrau. Ela berrou alto e escandalosamente. Então, ele se aproximou em um pulo e a pegou antes que ela desse de cara com o chão. Kagome caiu pesadamente sobre ele.

Sesshoumaru havia tentado reagir, mas foi lento demais. Seus olhos ao verem seu meio-irmão deitado com aquela menina sobre o seu corpo, arderam. Engoliu seco.

Rin foi correndo até eles, para ajudar Kagome a se levantar.

- Estou saindo. – Sesshoumaru falou bravo, virou as costas e saiu.

- Até imagino o que você fez, Inuyasha. – Kagura comentou com a voz cheia de veneno.

- Kagura, por favor, - Rin falou de forma doce, quase suplicando por um momento de paz. – não piore as coisas.

- Rin, você sabe que ele só apronta e tudo por causa daquela mulher mesquinha e nojenta. – Kagura falou cuspindo cada palavras. A expressão de Inuyasha era de muita raiva, mas ele se conteve. Em vez de discutir, ajudou Kagome a se levantar e a pegou no colo.

Ela que não estava entendendo absolutamente nada, somente corou ao sentir o calor dele tão de perto. O seu coração, teimoso, resolveu palpitar muito forte. Inuyasha subiu a escada com ela em seus braços. Levando-a mais uma vez para a cozinha, de onde ela tinha, agora, certeza de que não devia ter saído. O clima daquele lugar estava horrendo e isso a estava a deixando ainda mais ansiosa do que já era. Sua vontade era de se entupir de chocolate até estourar feito um balão.

Inuyasha a colocou sentada e sentou-se ao lado dela, sem falar nenhuma palavra. Kagome resolveu não falar nada, também, e continuou o que estava fazendo antes de toda aquela gritaria.

Ele colocou o cotovelo sobre a mesa, e o queixo sobre a mão, e começou a observá-la. Era mesmo muito parecida. O formato do rosto. E ali, tão concentrada raspando o chocolate, tinha o mesmo semblante que _ela_. A semelhança o fez tremer por dentro. Mas, aquele azul era de uma inocência sem fim. Talvez, fosse a idade por ela ser tão jovem. Ou porque, na verdade ela era assim.

- Você realmente parece alguém que eu conheço. – ele disse.

Kagome sorriu. – Espero que isso seja algo bom, seu idiota. – ela riu.

- É, sua tonta, é porque a pessoa é alguém incrivelmente incrível.

- Adoro como você é esperto. – ela riu ainda mais ao se referir a péssima expressão que ele usou para descrever aquela pessoa desconhecida.

- Bem, eu vou descer, qualquer coisa berra.

Ela só assentiu, sem olhar para ele. Inuyasha acariciou a cabeça dela. – É, a diferença é que você é uma boa menina, apesar de tudo.

Ela corou.

O dia se seguiu muito agitado. Nunca havia trabalhado tanto. E Sesshoumaru simplesmente não apareceu. Ele havia saído com o carro e não mais voltado.

Kagome dispensou qualquer ajuda para voltar para casa. E antes, que pudesse dar tchau para Inuyasha, ele também já havia saído.

Rin disse que ela mesma podia arrumar as coisas com Kagura e Kagome se foi, pois ela sabia que ia demorar para chegar em casa do jeito que estava. Com o agito da chocolataria, ela não havia pensado sobre o ocorrido com Sesshoumaru. A verdade era que ela já sabia o que tinha acontecido. Pós, praticamente uma semana depois, ela já tinha plena consciência de que aquele beijo havia realmente acontecido. Era só que ficou tão emocionada e tão desconcertada que ficou imensamente confusa. Mas, era só vingança. Ele estava só se vingando dela. E pensar dessa forma lhe dava um grande aperto no peito. Uma dor sem igual. Não conseguia entender o porquê disso.

Ao virar a primeira esquina, parou. O carro de Sesshoumaru estava estacionado. Ele estava com uma mulher dentro do carro. Eles pareciam discutir ferozmente e com muita raiva. Como os vidros do carro estavam fechados e ela estava longe, Kagome não conseguia compreender de fato o que se passava. Sem dúvida, era o dia mais estranho de todos. Ela pensou em ir embora, mas a curiosidade e um sentimento estranho a fizeram ficar.

A mulher abriu a porta e saiu. Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e também saiu. A mulher era alta e tinha longos cabelos escuros. Ela era branca como neve e tinha um porte atlético e bonito. De algum jeito estranho, Kagome desejou ser tão linda quanto aquela mulher.

Os saltos da mulher faziam um barulho imenso, conforme ela corria para longe do carro. Sesshoumaru correu atrás dela e a puxou para si. Cochichou algo no ouvido dela. Ela se afastou, tentou se desvencilhar e não conseguiu. Então, ele a segurou pelo queixo e aproximou o seu rosto do dela.

Kagome sentiu-se queimar. Não queria admitir. Mas, sabia que aquilo que estava sentindo chamava-se ciúmes.

Então a mulher riu bem alto e colocou os braços envolta do pescoço dele. Aproximou seus lábios, de um vermelho luxúria, ao ouvido dele e mordiscou. Sesshoumaru pareceu levar um susto, pois a empurrou para longe.

Aquele drama que se seguia em frente aos olhos de Kagome a confundia. Uma hora ele parecia estar fazendo algo ruim e depois a mulher reagia de uma forma estranha. Aquele teatro era confuso e ela não sabia o que pensar disso.

Foi nesse minuto que ao olhar para aquela mulher, que percebeu a sua semelhança consigo mesma. Ela era sem dúvida alguma mais velha que Kagome, mas o seu rosto era muito próximo e até mesmo a cor do cabelo, os dedos finos, os ombros estreitos. Aquela mulher parecia tanto com Kagome que ela se assustou. Era como se ver e não se ver. Teve plena certeza que ela era a mulher que Inuyasha sempre falou. Aquela que era parecida.

Sesshoumaru segurou a mulher pelo cabelo e falou tão alto que finalmente Kagome conseguiu ouvir.

- Suma daqui, Kikyou! Inuyasha não precisa de você.

- Não? – a mulher respondeu no mesmo tom. – Pare de fingir, Sesshoumaru, até mesmo você precisa de mim. Você aperta meu cabelo, mas queria apertar a minha carne.

Kagome corou com aquela declaração. O que se passava ali? Tremeu por dentro.

Kikyou segurou os pulsos dele com suas mãos pequenas e de aparência tão frágeis. – Não é mesmo? – e foi o puxando para si. Os seus lábios quase tocando os dele.

- Chega! – Sesshoumaru exclamou a afastando de si. – Eu não quero, ok?

Kikyou pareceu assustada. – Isso me cheira a mulher. – declarou.

Sesshoumaru riu. – Mulher?!

- Sim, você sempre me quis, Sesshy – e o apelido irritou Kagome mais do que qualquer outra coisa. – Mas, agora, você me rejeita.

Kagome não ouviu a resposta dele para ela, então resolveu se aproximar. Tentando caminhar lentamente, deixou que sua muleta caísse no chão. O barulho foi tão alto e forte que os dois a notaram imediatamente.

Kikyou levantou as sobrancelhas. – Um coelho curioso. – afirmou. – Hmm.. Preciso ir, Sesshoumaru. Depois, conversamos. – dizendo isso, ela virou e continuou a andar em passos firmes e apressados.

Kagome se equilibrava em uma das muletas, para abaixar e pegar a outra sem cair. Então, Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela e pegou para ela.

- Vou te levar em casa.

Mas, a garota estava com muita raiva, inveja e ciúmes. Ela não queria ele do lado dela.

- NÃO! – exclamou com muita raiva, mais do que queria mostrar que tinha.

Ele a ignorou e a puxou. Mas, ao sentir as mãos dele sobre a sua pele, ela sentiu ainda mais raiva. Aquela mulher a irritava e saber que ele estava a tocando antes de tocá-la, só a deixou ainda mais brava.

- Não me toque!

Sesshoumaru olhou para aquela criança irritada. Lembrando dela sobre o seu irmão. E como isso o irritou que ele teve que sair dali imediatamente para não fazer uma besteira. E percebeu como ela era bonita, mesmo irritada. Odiou-se por dentro.

Sem perceber, deixou que sua outra mão fosse até o rosto de Kagome e a acariciou levemente. A garota arregalou os olhos. Assustou-se com aquele momento de afeto que ela desconhecia. Olhou para ele sem entender. Aqueles olhos azuis e confusos, sugavam ele para outro mundo.

- Quando eu olho para você, eu vejo uma inocência sem fim em seus olhos que me dá uma vontade imensa de te ensinar tanta coisa.

Ele se referia a muito mais as vinganças que um cometia ao outro. Ele falava do mundo. Era um desejo tão grande.

Kagome sorriu. Esquecendo-se completamente da raiva que sentia. Porque aquilo a agradou muito. Quando ele havia a beijado daquela vez, e conforme passou todos os dias seguintes pensando nisso, percebeu que de alguma forma aquela vingança era muito mais do que uma vingança. Aquela brincadeira, se assim pudesse chamar, era maior do que eles teimavam em afirmar. Porque as pessoas não querem beijar quem elas querem dar o troco. O troco não é afetivo.

A vingança não é querer tocá-lo. Pelo contrário, é sugar, é tirar, esvaziar. E toda vez que ele a tocava ou ela se atrevia a tocá-lo, ela se sentia repleta de algo que desconhecia o nome e a razão.

Sesshoumaru não se conteve. Ele puxou aquela garota para si e largaram as muletas dela no chão, caídas. Ele a agarrou e arrastou até o carro. Colocou ela sentada sobre o capô e a encarou.

- Eu sou louco. – afirmou, já com a certeza de que não estava mais enlouquecendo e sim que era completamente maluco.

Kagome estava tão assustada com as reações dele, que não conseguia fazer ou falar nada.

- Você é só uma criança. – ele afirmava, mas não acreditava plenamente nisso. Os dois se encaravam com tanto ardor. Era uma linha tão tênue antes de perder a cabeça. Sesshoumaru não conseguia entender como ainda conseguia pensar. Segurou o rosto dela com suas duas mãos, o corpo de Kagome escorregou no capô e eles ficaram ainda mais colados. Ela engoliu o seco. Seu corpo tremia um pouco.

_Kikyou pareceu assustada. – Isso me cheira a mulher. – declarou._

As palavras de Kikyou ecoaram na cabeça dele. Uma mulher, não, uma garota, uma criança. Aquela menina ali, tão perto de si. Ele queria resistir. Mas, estava tão difícil. Na teoria, na vingança, ela que deveria dar o próximo passo. Nessa brincadeira que eles formaram. Porém, ele conseguia sentir o corpo dela tremendo contra o seu. Assustado.

Delicadamente, ele deixou as mãos caíram ao lado de seu corpo. Ele a largou e deu um passo para trás. Ela era nova demais. E só estava ali para pagar o prejuízo que havia dado. Kagome não piscava. Ela o encarava tão firmemente, indagando o que ele pretendia.

- Eu te levo para casa. – ele caminhou até onde estavam as muletas, e as colocou no banco de trás do carro. Depois, abriu a porta do passageiro para ela entrar, sempre a segurando pelo braço para não cair.

A expectativa dela havia desmoronado. Ela o seguiu sem dizer nada, apoiou-se na porta para entrar no carro. Então, virou para encará-lo. Aqueles olhos azuis inocentes...

Ele quase implorou para ela não olhá-lo assim.

Aquela garota o encarava como mulher. Ela queria respostas. E ele não queria as dar. Era óbvio que ela queria saber quem era Kikyou e porque brigavam.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente e a empurrou com tudo para dentro do carro. E bateu a porta antes que ela pudesse tentar sair.

E deu a volta para entrar. Mas, a porta estava fechada.

Kagome o olhava de dentro do carro com malícia.

- Sua...

Ela havia fechado o carro por dentro.

- Abra agora, Kagome.

Então, a menina mostrou a língua para ele. Sesshoumaru fechou os punhos e começou a ameaçar a encenar que ia bater no vidro do motorista. Kagome então abriu o carro. O olhar dele parecia tão determinado em quebrar o vido com um soco que ela não pensou que fosse um blefe.

O medo veio logo em seguida. Ela sabia que ele podia fazer algo. Mas, não fez. Ela ficou sentada no banco do passageiro e ele entrou. Colocou as mãos sobre o volante e não ligou o carro.

_- Não? – a mulher respondeu no mesmo tom. – Pare de fingir, Sesshoumaru, até mesmo você precisa de mim. Você aperta meu cabelo, mas queria apertar a minha carne._

Kagome lembrou-se das palavras daquela mulher e sentiu um arrepio por todo o seu corpo. Uma raiva sem fim. Mas, se segurou. Aquilo não fazia sentido algum. Depois, sua mente foi até o beijo e corou.

Olhou para ele. Ali, tão desolados e cansado.

_- Quando eu olho para você, eu vejo uma inocência sem fim em seus olhos que me dá uma vontade imensa de te ensinar tanta coisa._

As palavras dele vieram como um flash e fizeram ela corar ainda mais. Sem pensar, esticou sua mão e tocou na dele, sobre o volante.

- Me ensine.

Sesshoumaru virou para encará-la, primeiro sem entender do que ela falava, e depois recordando de suas próprias palavras. Aqueles olhos azuis nunca o fariam esquecer disso. Engoliu o seco, virou a palma da mão e deixou que ela apertasse sua mão com força. Com a outra mão, puxou-a para si. Abraçou aquela garota com tanta força.

Ela primeiro se assustou com o ato tão terno. Mas, depois retribuiu o abraço com força. Apertou o contra si. Kagome entendia que muitas coisas pareciam que iam mudar. A volta daquela mulher que causava tanto transtorno entre os irmãos e que era tão parecida com ela.

Ele se afastou dela e a encarou.

- Isso é ainda parte do _jogo_? – a voz de Kagome saiu tremida ao se referir ao jogo de pega-pega e vingança que eles estavam fazendo.

- Vamos passar na Chocolataria antes de eu te levar em casa.

A não resposta dele só a trouxe mais e mais dúvidas. Ela pôs o cinto e ele deu partida no carro. Em silêncio, ele estacionou e eles saíram. Tudo estava silencioso. Rin já havia ido e Kagura também. Tudo estava fechado e sem sinal de Inuyasha. Na verdade, por dentro ela rezava para não encontra-lo, porque não queria mais uma briga.

Sesshoumaru a pegou no colo e deixou as muletas no carro. Ele a levou para a cozinha. Sem ligar a luz, deixando só a luz da rua que entrava pela janela iluminando o lugar, colocou ela sentada no banco e ficou onde estava quando eles se beijaram. Mas, não estava de costas e sim estava a encarando. Abriu um pote que tinha sobre a pia e pegou um pedaço de chocolate.

- Quando você veio, sem imaginar o que pudesse acontecer. Você se tornou um pequeno pedaço de chocolate. Pode parecer algo mínimo, mas não para quem gosta verdadeiramente desse doce. Para quem gosta, um pequeno pedaço é algo grandioso. O último pequeno pedaço é apreciado. O gosto que deixa é sempre de querer mais e saudades. – ele parou para respirar.

Kagome prestava atenção em cada palavra que ele dizia. Não conseguia enxergar as expressões dele por causa do penumbre.

- Então, nunca esqueça, você é como um pequeno pedaço de chocolate.

Sesshoumaru foi lentamente se aproximando. Kagome não conseguia nem mesmo respirar. Ela não sabia o que esperar.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, e sem muita delicadeza colocou o pedaço de chocolate na boca de Kagome, que quase engasgou. Ela não esperava que ele quisesse que ela comesse do doce. O susto foi tão grande que ela começou a tossir desesperada. Demorou um pouco para parar. O clima escapando aos poucos.

Os dois se entreolharam. Aquele _frisson_ mais uma vez entre eles.

- Sesshoumaru, quem era aquela mulher? – Kagome sabia que não era isso que ele queria ouvir. Mas, ela estava confusa sobre tudo. Ele parecia confuso também.

- Uma ex-namorada do Inuyasha. – contrariando a sua vontade e também surpreendendo-a ele, Sesshoumaru falou a verdade. Sem mistérios. Porque mistério era tudo o que os cercavam.

Kagome queria falar sobre ter visto tudo o que eles fizeram. Sobre aquela mulher ter dado em cima dele descaradamente. Mas, estava se segurando.

- Uma hora, não agora, você vai entender mais coisas. Agora eu não tenho cabeça e nem forças para explicar. Sem falar que está muito tarde e preciso mesmo te levar para casa. – ele fez menção de se levantar.

Kagome o segurou pelo pulso. – Não. Certo. É que... – ela não sabia o que falar. Arrependeu-se por ter tocado no assunto de Kikyou. Suspirou. – OK. – era melhor irem embora. O dia havia sido atípico e provavelmente amanhã Sesshoumaru continuaria gritando sobre ela ser lerda ralando o chocolate. – Melhor irmos embora. Ou amanhã vou perder a hora de ir para escola. Não que eu ache isso ruim. Mas, minha mãe vai me matar e, talvez, ela te mate por isso também.

- Acho que sua mãe tem outros motivos para querer me matar. – Sesshoumaru declarou com ironia.

- Não consigo imaginar por qual motivo.

Então, Sesshoumaru a puxou para si, empurrou-a com força sobre a mesa e sem pensar mais nenhuma vez, segurou o rosto dela com suas mãos e a beijou. Kagome fechou os olhos. O beijo era violento e desesperado. Era um desejo de ambos, era um beijo cheio de vontade e saudade. Porque até aquele momento eles não haviam percebido como os lábios de cada um deles sentiam falta dos do outro. Sesshoumaru apertou com força os cabelos de Kagome. Ela grunhiu de dor, mas não se afastou. Nunca havia tido tanto contato com um homem e a violência dele a fazia tremer. Sentia suas pernas bambas e o coração na boca, palpitando loucamente. Mas, não queria parar. Ele a puxou para mais perto, e os seus corpos colaram. Ele estava entre as pernas dela. Kagome tremia um pouco. Aos poucos, ele foi a empurrando, fazendo-a deitar sobre a mesa. Quando as costas dela bateram contra a mesa, ela o olhou. Ele estava ali em pé, e cada perna sua estava de um lado dele. Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo e a olhou de um jeito que a fez tremer ainda mais. Estava-a secando, reparando em cada detalhe de seu corpo. Kagome pirou. O seu rosto estava vermelho e ela estava ofegante. O coração parecendo que ia explodir.

Ele colocou as mãos na mesa e foi se aproximando mais uma vez da boca dela. Mas, não a beijou.

- Vamos. – só quando falou que ela percebeu que ele também estava ofegante. – Antes que eu faça uma besteira. – confessou.

Ela não conseguia levantar. Ele se afastou e a puxou para si, ajudando-a a se levantar e ficar em pé. Sesshoumaru a pegou mais uma vez no colo. Kagome tremia, estava vermelha, ofegante. Colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Então, nessa hora, a luz da cozinha se acendeu.

Os dois olharam alarmados e surpreendidos para a porta. Era Inuyasha.

"_Será que..." _ a mente dos dois borbulharam. Será que Inuyasha havia os visto?

Inuyasha sorriu maliciosamente.

- Peguei vocês.

**Continua...**

O tempo passou. Eu não tenho mais 19 anos. Na verdade, eu tenho 22 anos. Quase 23, de verdade. Eu nunca imaginei que demoraria tanto para terminar esse capítulo. Anos. Mas, nesse meio tempo muitas coisas aconteceram. Eu me formei em Publicidade e Propaganda. Mudei de emprego. Mudei de namorado. Mas, ainda há coisas em mim que continuam as mesmas. Como a minha paixão em escrever. Por mais que eu ache que preciso voltar a escrever mais. O meu tempo ficou mais escasso. Antes, eu trabalhava e estudava e dormia apenas d horas por noite para dar conta de tudo. Hoje, eu chego a trabalhar por volta de 10 a 12 horas por dia. A pressão, às vezes, é muito grande.

Nem sei se haverá quem leia essa fic. Mas, vou escrevê-la até o fim. O próximo capítulo será emocionante. E eu farei muito para que não demore dessa forma.

Quero agradecer a todos os comentários, por vocês que eu continuei. Muito obrigada!

Cosette – Em pensar que tenho mais que uma leitora, e sim uma amiga. Saudades! Não foi mesmo um sonho. Foi verdade. O beijo e tudo mais. Saudades sempre e obrigada amiga por tudo.

Kagmarcia – Continuei, demorei, nem sei se você vai ler. Mas, continuei. Espero que não tenha mesmo perdido as esperanças. Beijos e obrigada.

Emmi T. Black – Estava em hiatos, eu sei que fui cruel. Mas, agora está aí, um novo capítulo. Finalmente! Obrigada e beijos, espero que também não tenha perdido a esperança.

Meel Jacques – Obrigada, eu postei finalmente um novo capítulo. Eu demorei, confesso. Mas, aqui estou. Agradeço muito pelos elogios. Não sei se é um prodígio, mas é minha paixão por escrever. Espero melhorar cada dia mais. Valeu e beijos.

Jheni Kuchiki – É, sem dúvida, foi um belo abandono. Mas, infelizmente às vezes na vida há coisas que acontecem não dá forma que queríamos e sem muito planejamento. Eu realmente não consegui achar tempo, força de vontade e inspiração. Agora voltei. Acho que é um momento importante. Porque quer dizer que algo em mim voltou. Provavelmente algo doce. Sem dúvida minha paixão em escrever. Obrigada por mesmo sem crer ter comentado. Obrigada mesmo. Beijos

Lady-Kah 17 – É, eu não terminei. Ainda. Mas, irei. Anos se passaram e muita coisa mudou. Mas, voltei! Obrigada pelo apoio e beijos.

Obrigada pessoal. Sem dúvida que sem os comentários de vocês eu não voltaria. Achei na época que praticamente ninguém estava gostando. Mas, escreverei a vocês. Espero que ainda tenham esperanças e quem postou há séculos volte. Continuem comentando, por favor, é uma forma de me incentivar e não me fazer desistir.

Boa semana!

Beijos


	8. Cap8 Mousse de Chocolate

**CHOCOLATE**

**Capítulo Oito: Mousse de chocolate**

- Peguei vocês - a voz de Inuyasha transbordava malícia. - Achei que a única pequena que você se interessasse fosse a pobrezinha da Rin, a orfã.

Sesshoumaru cerrou os dentes com raiva. - Cale a boca. - ordenou, mesmo sabendo que não havia tanta moral para calar o irmão. Afinal, ele quase havia atacado uma garota que ainda estava no colegial. Kagome afundou sua cabeça no peito dele, com vergonha.

- A gatinha está envergonhada, não é? - Inuyasha ironizou.

- Vou levá-la para casa, saia da frente. - Sesshoumaru disse segurando Kagome mais forte em seus braços, e passando pelo irmão sem encará-lo.

- Cuidado, menina, com o lobo mau. - Inuyasha falou quando os dois passaram por ele. Sesshoumaru bufou e nem ele ou ela retrucaram. Desceram as escadas, entraram no carro e só quando estavam longe da Chocolataria atreveram a se falar.

- Ele vai nos azucrinar. - Sesshoumaru falou se referindo ao irmão. - Não o leve a sério, ok? - disse num tom doce.

- Eu não sabia o que falar. Nunca pensei que ele veria e... - Kagome estava engasgada e falando sem ela mesmo entender o que queria falar. Nunca havia sentindo um calor tão grande dentro de si e nunca imaginou que alguém veria aquela cena.

- Relaxa, amanhã a gente conversa direito.

Quando Sesshoumaru estacionou o carro, Kagome não sabia como se despedir. Eles se olharam de forma terna. Ele colocou a mão no rosto dela, e Kagome pôs sua mão sobre a dele. Fechou os olhos e sentiu a pele dele sobre a sua. Tudo parecia tão estranho. De alguma forma, até mesmo errado.

- Até amanhã. - ela disse ao abrir os olhos. Preferiu não o beijar, e ele também pareceu preferir. Ela saiu do carro e acenou. Depois entrou em casa e subiu para o seu quarto. Escutou o som do carro indo embora. Deitou sobre a cama cansada. Procurou debaixo da cama, a sua caixa com chocolates de emergência. Só a abria em casos extremos e seu coração estava tão louco em seu peito, só podia ser uma emergência. Comeu dois bombons e duas trufas. Sem coragem para tomar um banho. Pegou o plástico que colocava envolta do gesso para tomar banho, colocou-o e foi tomar uma ducha. A cabeça a mil. Colocou o pijama e dormiu quase no mesmo momento que colocou a cabeça no travesseiro.

- O QUÊ? - Sango berrou ao ler o bilhete de Kagome.

- Senhorita Sango, se berrar mais uma vez durante a minha aula, você vai ter que fazer uma aula de reforço depois da aula. - o professor Miroku falou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Desculpa, professor. - Sango lamentou. - Como assim vocês se beijaram e ele te deitou na mesa? Meu Deus, Ka-go-me! - Sango cochichou para a amiga que sentava ao seu lado.

Kagome colocou o dedo indicador na frente de seus lábios. - Shiiuuu... - e passou outro bilhete para a amiga.

Sango o leu. - O QUÊ?

- Às 15h, na minha sala. - Miroku falou.

- Professor... Eu... - Sango abaixou a cabeça - Ok. Me desculpe.

- Certo. - Miroku voltou a falar sobre a matéria. Mas, nenhuma das duas prestavam atenção.

- Meu Deus Kagome! Como você vai encarar o Inuaysha hoje no trabalho? - Sago falou, sem falar, só movimentando os seu lábios. As duas estavam craques em leitura labial. De tanto conversarem nas aulas dessa forma. Uma conseguia entender a outra.

- Eu não faço ideia. - Kagome respondeu da mesma forma, só movendo os lábios. - Estou completamente encrencanda.

- Encrencada? - Sango indagou só movendo os lábios. - Eu estou encrencada, vou ter uma aula sozinha com esse professor tarado. Queria ver se fosse com você.

- Eu não achei que você estava tão encrencada assim, afinal eu os vi no dia que forma na biblioteca Municipal sozinhos. - Kagome respondeu ainda só movimentando os lábios. Era uma conversa muda.

- Kagome! - Sango exclamou em seu silêncio. Estava brava. - Olha o que fala...

- Depois você me conta como foi essa reunião pós-classe. - a ironia silenciosa.

- Aposto que vou achar muito mais interessante o seu dia de trabalho. - Sango respondeu na mesma ironia.

Uma encarou a outra meio brava, meio achando graça e resolveram ver o que Miroku falava de tão interessante. Nem uma nem outra conseguiu entender, cada uma pensava em sua tarde, com suas próprias preocupações.

-Boa sorte! - Kagome exclamou rindo ao se despedir da amiga. Sango só lhe mostrou a língua e virou-se para ir até a sala do professor.

Kagome foi muito devagar para o trabalho, sem coragem em saber o que a esperava. Quando, enfim chegou, Rin estava varrendo na frente. Kagura contando o dinheiro do caixa. Inuyasha estava sentado em uma das mesas, com um ultrabook Sony Vaio aberto e digitando alguma coisa freneticamente.

- Sesshoumaru teve que ir ao mercado, acabou o creme de leite. - Rin disse com a mesma fofura habitual. Ao vê-la Kagome recordou das palavras de Inuyasha, sobre ela ser orfã. Nunca havia pensado nisso, mas não sabia se Rin dormia ali na Chocolataria como os meio-irmãos ou se morava em algum lugar. Sabia que Kagura morava por ali perto.

- Obrigada por avisar. - Kagome respondeu, tentando usar o mesmo tom doce. Mas, aquela doçura era única. Viu o olhar de Kagura a satirizando pela tentativa, e resolveu a ignorar. Sem vontade, mas com curiosidade, e sabendo que cedo ou tarde teria que o enfrentar, juntou toda a sua força de vontade e caminhou até Inuyasha.

Ele demorou para olhá-la. Na verdade, só fez isso quando Kagome fez um barulho ao apoiar as muletas na mesa.

- A Lolita chegou. - ele sorriu. Apesar da frase cheia de sarcasmo, o sorriso era livre de qualquer ironia.

- Vim em missão de paz. Prefiro não falar sobre o que houve ontem. - Kagome falou. Ela mesma não sabia o que estava acontecendo e não queria alguém a falando o que deveria ou não pensar. - Eu quero falar sobre outra coisa. Quero falar sobre a Rin.

- A outra Lolita? O que você quer saber? - ele fechou o ultrabook e a encarou, curioso. Os olhos dela eram a parte que mais a destacavam de Kikyou. Tremeu. A semelhança era grande. Mas, algo naqueles olhos era completamente diferente. Aquela garota te olhava com uma bondade sem fim, mesmo que estivesse claro que ela não gostasse dele. Mas, os olhos de Kagome era quase inexplicavéis.

- Fiquei curiosa sobre a vida dela. Você disse que ela era orfã.

- Por que não pergunta para ela? Afinal, ela não é a sua amiguinha?

- Não tive coragem. Quando a vejo sorrindo, eu desisto. - Kagome disse encarando a menina arrumando as outras mesas, colocando o pano, os porta-copos, as flores, deixando tudo muito belo.

Inuyasha olhou para ela alguns segundos e pareceu tocando. - Eu sei o que você diz... - disse de forma vaga e doce, algo que não era comum. - Mas, isso pode custar caro, não é mesmo?

- Custar caro?

Inuyasha colocou a sua mão sobre a de Kagome, que tentou tirá-la, mas ele a segurou. - Sim. Afinal, nada é de graça nessa vida.

- Custar o quê? Dinheiro você sabe que eu não tenho.

- Talvez, eu queira outras coisas. Talvez, eu queira te por na mesa, como fez o meu irmão...

Kagome sentiu o seu coração vir na boca. - Não... - mas, algo lhe passou na cabeça. Lembrou da conversa de Kikyou e de Sesshoumaru. - Acho que posso te vender outra coisa. Algo que tem a ver com aquela moça com cabelos compridos e olhos castanhos. Uma mulher fina, eu diria. Com roupas justas e batom nos lábios.

Inuyasha soltou a mão dela. - Como você sabe que...? Você a viu! - ele percebeu. - Quando você a viu?

- Me conta primeiro sobre a Rin. - Kagome sorriu.

- Arght - Inuyasha resmungou. - Ok. Vou fazer um resumo, certo?

- OK.

- Rin era filha de uma família que era amiga de nosso pai há longa data. Na época, eu vivia com a minha mãe e Sesshoumaru vivia com o nosso pai. Os pais dela sofreram um acidente de carro e ela foi a única sobrevivente. Nosso pai a trouxe para sua casa e cuidou dela. Quando ele faleceu, Sesshoumaru continuou cuidando dela. Hoje, a pestinha tem 14 anos e trabalha aqui porque quis ter dinheiro para pagar um aluguel. Ela parece mais velha e mais sábia do que é.

Kagome ficou alguns segundos sem palavra. - Ela é muito determinada. Me lembra Sango, minha amiga de infância. Os pais dela e o irmão mais novo foram assassinados durante um assalto na casa dela, ela levou dois tiros, um na perna e o outro de raspão no ombro. Sobreviveu. - ela falou sem pensar, odiava falar disso tanto quanto Sango. Mas, a história de Rin lhe trouxe a história a cabeça. Sentia-se sufocada.

- Agora, faça sua parte. - Inuyasha pediu.

Demorou alguns minutos para Kagome entender o que ele estava falando. - Ah sim... Eu vi ela e Sesshoumaru conversando ontem. Ela estava falando que ele sentia falta de tocar a carne dela, sabe, mais intimamente. - Kagome falou com ciúmes e ao mesmo tempo com deleite. Adorou ver a cara de desgosto de Inuyasha.

- Ele que estava a provocando. Aposto. - ele mais parecia querer acreditar nisso do que afirmar isso com plena certeza.

- Se é o que você deseja acreditar. - Kagome deu de ombros. - Não faço ideia de quem essa mulher seja, sei que foi uma namorada sua, só. Mas, ela não me parece uma pessoa que valha perder seu tempo. Ao mesmo que goste de ter dor de cabeça.

- Não fala do que você não sabe, idiota! - mas a voz dele não era alta, era normal. Sem ironia. Era mais para encerrar o assunto.

- Sei lá. - Kagome respondeu com bronca.

- Kagome. - era a voz de Sesshoumaru. Os dois olharam para ele. Estava segurando as compras e tinha um semblante preocupado.

- Oh Lolita, vá! Humbert chegou. - Inuyasha ironizou fazendo mais uma vez referência ao livro de Vladimir Nabokov.

Kagome virou os olhos. - Oi, vou subir também e começo a te ajudar.

- Achei que já estava me ajudando há um tempo... - Sesshoumaru respondeu e sem ajudar Kagome a subir as escadas, subiu.

"Mereço..." Kagome pensou e foi devagar. Um pé depois o outro, quase pulando.

Inuyasha a observou. - Acho que posso brincar, um pouco. - falou bem baixinho para si mesmo. Levantou-se e foi ajudar Kagome. Colocou-a no colo, e ela protestou, berrou e pediu para ele a soltar. - Só estou a ajudando a subir, querida. - satirizou.

Sesshoumaru apareceu perto da escada. Inuyasha terminou de subir e colocou-a no chão. Rin e Kagura observavam de longe, em silêncio, mas ambas perceberam um clima estranho entre os três.

- Obrigado, irmão. - Sesshoumaru respondeu com frieza. Kagome não disse nada. Ela sabia que Inuyasha estava os provocando.

- "Lolita, luz da minha vida, fogo da minha virilidade, meu pecado, minha alma..." - Inuyasha sussurou ao pé do ouvido de Kagome, não tão alto que Kagura e Rin pudesse ouvir, mas alto o suficiente para Sesshoumaru ouvir. - "Lo-li-ta" - balbuciou o trecho do livro, virou-se e foi embora. Era para fazer ciúmes, para irritar, para provocar, e ao ver o olhar do irmão pegando fogo, percebeu sua vitória. Kagome calou-se.

- Venha. - Sesshoumaru disse tentando disfarçar o ciúmes que esmagava o seu coração, em vão, a sua voz era fria e cheia de ordem. - Vamos fazer mousse de chocolate.

Kagome se apoiou nas suas muletas para não cair. Querendo se livrar delas o mais rápido que pudesse, mas agradecendo por tê-las aqui e agora, ou cairia para trás e rolaria escada abaixo.

Entraram na cozinha. Lavaram suas mãos. Colocaram seus aventais.

- Pegue o creme de leite e os ovos na sacola. - Sesshoumaru pediu.

Kagome o obedeceu.

- A sorte é que eu já deixei todo o chocolate picado. A receita é muito simples. Em banho-maria vamos misturar 2 latas de creme de leite e 2 tabletes de chocolate meio-amargo picados. Até o chocolate derreter. - e conforme ele falava, ele fazia. Kagome o observava prestando atenção. - Enquanto, eu o derreto, por favor, separe as gemas das claras de 3 ovos. - Kagome o fez. O cheiro de chocolate derretido invadiu toda a cozinha. Era um cheiro bom que dava água na boca. - Quando o chocolate derreter, reserve. - Sesshoumaru desligou o fogo e colocou a panela sobre a pia. Pegou o pote com as claras. - Coloque as claras na batedeira, e as bata em neve, até dobrarem de tamanho. - ele cuidadosamente despejou as claras no pote da batedeira e as bateu, até que ficarem branquinhas e cremosas. - Depois, misture o creme de chocolate com as claras em neve, assim bem devagar e com cuidado, deixando que se incorporem. Por favor, separe 12 potinhos daquele ali de plástico. - Kagome o fez e colocou ao lado dele. Ela foi meio devagar, porque precisava se equilibrar nas muletas. - E depois despeje neles. Com cuidado. Assim, colocamos todos eles na geladeira por 3 horas. Quando ficar durinho, colocaremos um pouco de chocolate ralado em cima e uma cereja.

Kagome ficou o observando, colocando os potinhos com carinho dentro da geladeira. Na verdade, ela não sabia bem o que falar. Ela queria que ele tomasse alguma atitude que ele dissesse algo sobre ontem. Quando ele terminou de colocar os potinhos na geladeira, respirou fundo e a encarou.

- Agora vamos fazer o bolo de chocolate. Em poucas horas isso estará lotado.

Ela assentiu e trabalharam. Fazendo bolos, tortas, muffins e cupcakes. Ele ia fazer alguns para a manhã seguinte e deixar já pronto. O café da manhã era tão movimentado quando o café da tarde e o jantar. Vários casais gostavam de vir pós o trabalho tomar chocolate quente e comer um pedaço de bolo. Trabalharam até tarde O movimento estava grande. Rin parecia se movimentar em duas e até Inuyasha havia sido garçom hoje. Kagura estava no caixa, deveria estar trabalhando como louca também. Kagome e Sesshoumaru separavam as coisas que eram pedidas, e Inuyasha e Rin se revezavam para buscá-las.

- Lolita, está cansadinha? - perguntou Inuyasha ao ir buscar mais uma porção de muffins.

Sesshoumaru o fuzilou com o olhar. Mais uma vitória.

- Não tanto quanto a sua amada. Ela parecia querer uma massagem íntima feita pelo Sesshoumaru. - Kagome respondeu mal-criada.

Até mesmo Sesshoumaru não esperava essa resposta. Inuyasha a olhou com raiva.

- Cala a boca, Lolly. - Inuyasha falou raivoso e abreviando o apelido que havia criado para Kagome.

- Em falar em apelidos, nem mesmo a Lolita aqui chama o Sesshoumaru de Sesshy, mas a sua namoradinha falou com os lábios cheios de paixão. Sesshy, você sempre me quis, mas agora me rejeita. - Kagome disse tentando imitar a voz de Kikyou.

Inuyasha se aproximou dela. - Cuidado.

- Mais nenhum passo, - Sesshoumaru disse levantando a voz. - irmão. - falou com os dentes cerrados. - Melhor levar os muffins logo pra baixo, antes que alguém suba.

Inuyasha bufou e desceu.

- Kagome, as coisas já estão dificéis, não o provoque, por favor. - Sesshoumaru pediu.

Ela o encarou brava. - Desculpa, mas se você acha legal ser chamado de pedófilo, papa-anjo, problema é seu. Agora eu não quero ninguém me chamando de Lolita ou o que for. - ela disse rispidamente.

Sesshoumaru suspirou cansado. Não era só cansaço físico, também era mental. A sua mente estava a mil. Boa parte era por culpa dessa mocinha na sua frente, tão pequena e resmungona. Ele não sabia bem o que falar. Ontem ele tinha quase feito uma besteira e hoje não havia ainda dito absolutamente nada. Principalmente, porque estava totalmente sem coragem.

- Vamos voltar ao trabalho.

Não falaram mais nada durante o trabalho e quando terminaram, limparam tudo e deixaram as coisas prontas para o próximo dia.

- Até.

Kagome não queria papo. Virou e foi saindo da cozinha. Ele a observou, balançou a cabeça sabendo que ia se arrepender disso e em passos largos a alcançou. Segurou o pulso dela, puxou as muletas, a puxou para si com vontade. Encostou as muletas na parede, fechou a porta da cozinha, sem fazer barulho e a olhou profundamente.

- Não sabia o que deveria falar. - ele cochichou no ouvido dela, fazendo com que Kagome sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo.

- É. - foi tudo o que ela conseguiu falar.

Eles ficaram abraçados por alguns minutos.

- Vamos, não seja teimosa, eu te levo para casa.

Ela assentiu e desceram as escadas. Kagura estava contando o dinheiro do caixa e Rin limpava tudo.

- Vou levá-la para casa. - Sesshoumaru anunciou. Kagome olhou ao redor e nenhum sinal de Inuyasha, provavelmente havia ido checar o que Kagome falou sobre a namorada.

"Vaca" Kagome pensou com raiva. Ela conseguiu repetir tudo o que ela havia dito porque aquilo havia ficado em sua cabeça. Era ciúmes, mas ela não queria admitir.

Eles entraram no carro e se entreolharam. Sesshoumaru acariciou a face dela. - Bom trabalho. - disse num tom orgulhoso e a beijou na testa, depois a beijou nas bochechas e deu um beijo na boca dela de leve.

Ligou o carro e foi embora. Quando chego na Chocolataria Rin e Kagura já haviam ido embora. Mas, uma pessoa o esperava. Era Kikyou.

Ela estava de pijamas e distraída misturando algum líquido numa caneca. Ele entrou na cozinha. - O que faz aqui?

- Inuyasha me trouxe.

- Como ele te achou?

- Eu queria que ele me achasse.

- Você não cansa disso?

- Disso o quê?

- Dessa situação toda. Você sabe que tudo aquilo foi há um bom tempo. Não quero repetir os mesmos erros do passado.

- Aquilo foi aquilo, isso é o presente. Se você acha que não mudou nada para cometer os mesmos erros, quem sou eu para falar alguma coisa? - ela disse com um ar de superioridade e deu um gole na caneca. Era um chá bem forte de maçã e canela, agora Sesshoumaru percebeu, o cheiro de canela estava impregnado na cozinha. Pensou se deveria dar alguma borifada de algum produto para odor de ambiente, mas deu de ombros.

- Não é bem assim... - comentou. - Enfim, onde você pensa que vai dormir?

- Na cama do seu meio-irmão, afinal é lá que está quentinho. - ela sorriu com malícia.

Sesshoumaru perdeu as forças para continuar a discussão. Ficou em silêncio. Ele tinha plena consciência que se seu irmão estava fazendo isso para provocá-lo. Não havia como voltar atrás, era a mesma história de antes. A mesma competição entre eles. No começo, pensou que a vítima era Kikyou, mas não. Ela era uma víbora na forma mais ampla e fria da palavra.

Ela se aproximou dele com doçura e segurou nos seus ombros com a mão vazia. Aproximou a sua boca da dele.

- Quanto mais você negar a minha boca, pior será. Vai ser como da outra vez. Quando você não suportar mais, você vai me ter inteira. - sussurrou. O bafo da boca dela acariciou os lábios dele. O cheiro de canela entrou por suas narinas. Engoliu o seco, com o gosto de canela descendo pela sua garganta.

Ela saiu da cozinha levando a caneca embora. Sesshoumaru se sentou na cadeira.

_- Kik, isso não é certo. - ele balbuciou, sem se aguentar, tirou o terno, desafroxou a gravata. - Você é a noiva do Inuyasha..._

_A mulher o encarou com mistério e malícia. Ele podia ler nos olhos dela: É só hoje. _

_Deitou com ela na cama, era a primeira vez que sentia a pele dela colada na sua. Tremeu. Beijou-a com ferocidade, estava há meses com sede daquela boca. Quando acabou, os dois dormiram. O apartamento dele ficou por uma semana com cheiro de sacanagem. Ou foi a impressão que ele teve, ou porque durante a semana toda ela ainda veio mais quatro vez para fazer a mesma coisa que a primeira vez. Quando viu, já faziam isso há seis meses, e em um mês, ela entraria no altar com Inuyasha._

_- Não dá. - ele disse uma vez. Mas, dava. Ela estava nua sobre a sua cama e ele queria a ter consigo mais uma vez._

_- Por quê?_

_- Porque em um mês você se casa, e pior com meu irmão caçula._

_- Meio-irmão caçula. - ela o corrigiu. - Depois que eu casar, nós paramos. Pense nisso como minha despedida de solteira._

_- Kikyou, não sei... Estamos cuidando do mesmo negócio juntos, temos uma sociedade. Já perdi o meu auto-controle._

_- Eu compro a sua parte._

_- O quê?_

_- Isso, eu compro a sua parte e você faz outra coisa._

_Eles eram donos de uma loja de roupas famosa na época. Kikyou era uma estilista prestigiada. Os três entraram num acordo e cada um entrou com a sua parte. _

_Ele topou._

Sesshoumaru suspirou ao recordar do que havia acontecido. Se ele soubesse antes que ela era uma completa víbora... Enfim, era melhor ir dormir.

Inuyasha puxou Kikyou para si. Tirou a caneca das mãos dela. Abraçou-a com força, beijou-a com aquele gosto de canela. Sabia que ela havia topado com o meio-irmão na cozinha.

- Quero você! - ele exclamou com gosto. Então, a deitou na cama e a teve como há tempos não a tinha para si. Quando um sorriso saiu dos lábios dela, sabia que havia conseguido. Deitou-se ao lado dela na cama, e fechou os olhos. Não percebeu o que ela balbuciou. Mas, tremeu quando ela suspirou falando "Sesshy". Cerrou os punhos com raiva e quando virou para gritar com ela, estava dormindo. Aquela maldita havia pensado no último instante no irmão dele. Queria invadir o quarto dele e o explodi com porrada. Desistiu. Saiu da cama e foi para fora. Encostou no carro de Sesshoumaru e olhou a lua. Fechou os olhos e a imagem de Kagome apareceu na sua frente.

_- Não tanto quanto a sua amada. Ela parecia querer uma massagem íntima feita pelo Sesshoumaru. - Kagome respondeu mal-criada._

_Até mesmo Sesshoumaru não esperava essa resposta. Inuyasha a olhou com raiva._

_- Cala a boca, Lolly. - Inuyasha falou raivoso e abreviando o apelido que havia criado para Kagome._

_- Em falar em apelidos, nem mesmo a Lolita aqui chama o Sesshoumaru de Sesshy, mas a sua namoradinha falou com os lábios cheios de paixão. Sesshy, você sempre me quis, mas agora me rejeita. - Kagome disse tentando imitar a voz de Kikyou. _

_Inuyasha se aproximou dela. - Cuidado._

A lembrança de hoje cedo voltou a sua mente. "Você sempre me quis, mas agora me rejeita". Outra memória ele lutava para não lembrar.

_- Não se case com ela. - Sesshoumaru falou._

_- Por quê? - Inuyasha perguntou rindo. - Eu sei que ela é muito bonita para mim. - riu mais ainda_

_- Porque eu estou tendo um caso com ela há mais de seis meses._

Inuyasha cuspiu no chão. Uma imensa vontade de vomitar. Pôs a mão na boca. Essas malditas lembranças voltando a essa hora da noite na sua cabeça. Praguejou a si mesmo. Praguejou todos eles também.

- Malditos.

Lembrou dos olhos de Kagome.

- Tenho um plano. - pensou consigo mesmo em voz alta. E só depois disso, conseguiu dormir.

**Continua...**

Olá! Eu sei que pensei que a Fic viria mais cedo. Mas, estou imensamente feliz que demorou 2 meses e não dois anos. Espero que ainda haja leitores! Agradeço muito todos vocês! Sempre.

Reparem que pus uma receita de Mousse de chocolate. Achei a receita no site da Nestlé como Receita Tradicional de Mousse de Chocolate. Vou tentar sempre buscar alguma receita legal. Então, se vocês testarem, please me falem! Vou adorar saber o resultado. Tirem fotos e me mandem no meu e-mail:

xxxdaianexxx (arroba) Yahoo (ponto) com (ponto) BR

Se quiserem alguma receita específica, podem me pedir ou me passar! Vamos fazer essa brincadeira?

Eu tive uns problemas de saúde, e estou aproveitando já que estou de molho para escrever e postar. Espero conseguir ao menos mais um capítulo antes de voltar ao trabalho.

Aproveitando queria informar um pouco sobre o que tive. Eu tive trombose, é uma formação de um coagulo em sua veia que pode parar na sua corrente sanguínea e levá-la a ter uma Embolia Pulmonar.

Foi efeito de pílula anticoncepcional. Meninas, fiquem de olhos, ok? Não estou falando que todo mundo pode ter trombose. Mas, é sempre bom ficar de olho. Eu tive uma reação muito rápida, menos de uma cartela e tive essa reação. Não tenho aparentemente histórico familiar. Mas, meninas que tem problemas circulatórios tem mais tendência. Quando forem pedir uma pílula para sua ginecologista, seja para começar uma relação ou para controlar a sua menstruação (no meu caso foi esse, eu estava toda desregulada, ahah ainda estou porque não posso mais fazer tratamento hormonal) não esqueçam de informar se vocês possuem histórico familiar com trombose, problema circulatório ou até mesmo se em suas pernas há alguns vasinhos. Também perguntem se existe algum exame que você possa fazer para saber se tem tendência a ter trombose antes de tomar a pílula. Fiquem sempre atentas. Eu fui muito teimosa, estava com dores e não queria ir no médico, quando finalmente fui, tive que ser internada com urgência rs.

Enfim, queria saber o que estão achando da história! Estou muito ansiosa. Espero que estejam gostando.

Agradeço imensamente pelos comentários:

Zanelato – Oi blz? Obrigada pelo comentário! Você nem faz ideia da confusão que esse quarteto vai ficar: Inu-Kag-Sesshy-Kik! Fique de olho, se houver aguma receita ou qualquer info que queira só falar =*

Aryel-Chan – Sim, eu demorei muito porque estava acabei me enrolando. Mas, eis que estou completamente de volta. E com novidades, espero que aprecie esse cap. Continue ligada e até o próximo cap. Beijinhos

Ka – Como vai? Isso me alegra muito saber que você gosta tanto da Fic. Espero que tenha gostado desse e da novidade da receita. Os próximos caps serão muito agitados, mal vejo a hora de postá-los. Até e continue me dando força Super beijo

Obrigada por todo o apoio!

Por favor, continuem me apoiando e mandando suas mensagens de incentivo!

Super beijos e até o próximo capítulo (que espero que venha logo!)

Dani


	9. Cap9 Bolo de Caneca de Chocolate

14

**CHOCOLATE**

**Capítulo Nove****: Bolo de caneca de chocolate**

Quando Kagome chegou na Chocolataria no dia seguinte, ela deu de cara com Kikyou. Ela estava numa mesa ao lado de Inuyasha, conversando. Ela preferiu ignorar o casal, e entrou sem dizer oi. Rin sorriu para ela. Kagura continuou lustrando as outras mesas.

**-** Onde está Sesshoumaru, Rin? - Kagome quis saber.

Rin apontou para cima. - Ele tá lá na cozinha. Não saiu de lá desde que acordou.

- A gente até sabe o porquê. - Kagura falou cheia de veneno na voz olhando na direção de Kikyou.

- Kagura, - Inuyasha e Kikyou se levantaram da mesa. - por favor, lustre essa aqui também.

Kagura bufou irritada. Ele estava claramente debochando dela. Jogou o pano e quase acertou o pote de lustra-móveis na cabeça dele. - Idiota! Limpe você, seu completo inútil. O que adianta falar que é dono disso quando não faz porcaria nenhuma e ainda traz essa mulherzinha de quinta pra trazer prejuízos!?

Inuyasha ficou vermelho de raiva, Rin se pôs entre ambos.

- Kagura, acalme-se, logo teremos clientes. - implorou.

Kikyou deu um sorriso jocoso. Era como se ela gostasse do que via. Inuyasha suspirou cansado. Passou a mão nos cabelos. - Não vou discutir com você. - declarou.

Kagura empurrou Rin com força. Segurou Inuyasha pela camisa. - Inutaishou, era um homem bom. Como você pode sair dele, maldito?

Inuyasha segurou as mãos dela. - Não diga mais nenhuma palavra. - ele cuspiu as palavras, pegando as mãos dela e a afastando dele. - Como se Sesshoumaru fosse melhor do que eu.

- Sesshoumaru, não é nem pior, nem melhor, a verdade é que ele não é mais do que ele mesmo. E não se deixa levar por sentimentos que não levam a caminho algum.

- Kagura, por favor, venha comigo. - Rin insistiu.

- Chega disso. - Kikyou falou dando fim a discussão. - Não queremos afugentar a clientela, afinal. - a sua voz era suave e firme. Mas, algo no seu modo de falar fez com que um calafrio passasse por todo o corpo de Kagome.

- Realmente, chega disso. - era Sesshoumaru, que com a confusão havia finalmente descido da cozinha. Kagome o olhou. Ele estava na escada, no fim da escada, e parecia onipresente. Inuyasha também o encarou.

- Kikyou, vou te levar para a sua loja. Você não veio trabalhar aqui, só ver como andavam os negócios. - Inuyasha disse de um jeito que ninguém nunca imaginou que ele falaria com ela.

- Ele parece grosso com ela, não? - Kagome murmurou para Rin.

- Pode ser ciúmes. - Rin murmurou de volta.

Kagura que ouviu as duas as fuzilou com o olhar, bufou e virou-se. Sumiu atrás do balcão. Kikyou não disse nada, saiu da loja e foi para o quintal. Inuyasha passou perto de Kagome antes de sair também.

- Lolita, o seu Humbert chegou. - murmurou.

- Pobre corno que segure sua traidora vil. - Kagome murmurou de volta.

Inuyasha bufou de raiva. Ameaçou segurá-la pelo pulso.

- Kagome. - Sesshoumaru a chamou fazendo com que Inuyasha desistisse de seu ato e simplesmente saísse bufando dali. Kagome sorriu para Rin, para garantir que tudo estava bem, e foi acompanhou Sesshoumaru, bufando enquanto penosamente tentava subir as escadas com a ajuda dele.

Ao entrar na cozinha, Kagome sentiu o cheiro doce e maravilhoso do chocolate. Na mesa havia dois bolos de chocolate, ainda sem recheio ou cobertura, e duas massas de tortas dentro de suas formas, ainda também desnudas de recheio. Sobre o fogão havia exatamente seis panelas, uma em cada boca, e sobre a pia, duas tábuas, uma com chocolate piscado e outra com morangos. Kagome olhou tudo aquilo com atenção, não pelo cheiro enebriante que estava ali, mas porque parecia que ele estava tentando ampliar as receitas da Chocolataria. Ignorou os doces, e isso era quase um milagre. Não quis fazer nenhum comentário sobre eles. Kagome estava bufando. A verdade era que o clima naquele lugar estava a sufocando. E mesmo os quitutes maravilhosos de Sesshoumaru não pareciam suficientes para amenizar toda a sua tensão. Começou a praguejar mentalmente o dia que se atreveu a bisbilhotar o que não era chamada. Lamentou-se porque algumas pessoas eram mesmo muito boas, mas de alguma forma outras não compensavam o lugar. Entretanto, não havia o que fazer ainda tinha um débito e estava aprendendo tanta coisa que choraria se tivesse que sair. Mesmo que fosse por sua própria vontade.

Saiu de seus pensamentos quando Sesshoumaru colocou uma caneca na sua frente. Ela a pegou. Estava vazia.

Olhou para ele sem entender o que aquilo significava.

- Já almoçou? - perguntou secamente. Kagome pensou que se ela estava estressada com tudo isso, ele deveria estar ainda mais. Ela assentiu dizendo que já havia comido. - Ótimo. Sente-se aqui na mesa comigo. Ela o fez.

Havia alguns ingredientes ao lado das massas das tortas. - Faça como eu disser. Pegue um ovo e quebre dentro da caneca, depois pegue o garfo, sim isso mesmo, agora bata o ovo com o garfo. Isso, perfeito bem firme e forte. Ótimo, quando tudo estiver assim amarelinho e misturado, acrescentamos três colheres de sopa de óleo. - enquanto ela fazia, ele fazia o mesmo na caneca dele. - E duas colheres de sopa açúcar. Mais duas de chocolate em pó. Quatro colheres de sopa de leite e 4 de farinha de trigo, isso mesmo, vamos misturando até ficar homogênio. E por último, uma colher de café de fermento. Isso mesmo. Agora pegamos as canecas e levamos por 3 minutos no microondas. Pronto! Bolo de caneca.

- Parece delicioso. – ela falou num tom desanimado.

- E é. Mas, você não parece realmente achar isso. – ele respondeu com uma doçura que não lhe era habitual.

- Existe um ar de negatividade por aqui.

Sesshoumaru colocou cada caneca em um dos dois microondas da cozinha e pôs três minutos. - A gente pode misturar uma colher de chá de manteiga, uma de sopa de açúcar e raspas de chocolate para fazer a cobertura. Depois que estiverem prontos.

Kagome não respondeu, só deu um sorriso meio desanimado. Sesshoumaru começou a misturar a cobertura dobrando a quantidade para dar aos dois bolinhos. Um silêncio se fez e só foi interrompido pelo apito dos dois microondas dizendo que os bolos estava pronto. Sesshoumaru tirou as canecas e pôs a mistura por um minuto. Enquanto isso esperou que esfriassem.

Kagome olhou para a janela, o dia parecia bonito lá fora. - Você nunca folga? - perguntou. Ali ninguém parecia nunca folgar. Aliás, começou a pensar que ninguém falava de algo que não fosse o trabalho ou indiretas sobre o passado dos meio-irmãos e aquela _mulherzinha_.

- Sim, mas a gente acaba trabalhando sem ver. - Sesshoumaru falou junto ao som do microondas avisando que a cobertura estava pronta. – No meu caso é porque eu realmente gosto do que eu faço, - ele disse tirando o pote da cobertura do microondas. – talvez. – falou por último, num tom mais baixo e incerto.

- Ah. - todo mundo ali parecia obcecado pelo que fazia. De alguma forma percebeu que todos ali tinham algum passado desconhecido, algum mistério que ela não entendia, por mais que soubesse mais sobre eles. O passado dos irmãos com Kikyou, que ela já até desconfiava do que fosse. Estava mais para um triângulo amoroso. O passado da pequena e doce Rin, que parecia ter mais anosdo que realmente tinha. E a ligação de Kagura, essa ela ainda não sabia dizer e nem sabia desconfiar de seu passado. Suspirou desanimada.

- Quer um dia de folga, certo? - ele perguntou enquanto cortava a tampa de cada bolo, fazia um furo, despejava a cobertura dentro e depois enchia de cobertura até a borda de cada caneca. Ele colocou a caneca que Kagome tinha mexido na frente dela. O cheiro era maravilhoso, Kagome passou a língua entre os lábios com vontade de provar.

- Não, tudo bem, não me importo com a folga, mas me preocupo com vocês. Sei lá... - Kagome falou pensativa. Sesshoumaru a fitou por alguns segundos, abriu a gaveta da pia e tirou duas colheres e entregou uma para ela. A garota agradeceu e sem pensar mais colocou uma a colher no bolo, fazendo a cobertura escorrer pela caneca, levou a colher a boca e comeu feliz. Era raro quando ele a deixava comer alguma coisa durante ou até depois do expediente de trabalho.

Eles comeram em silêncio. Kagome adiou o término do pequeno bolo o máximo que conseguiu. Mas, ele comeu rapidamente. Logo deixou a caneca dele dentro da pia, e pegou uma das panelas, despejou o conteúdo dentro de uma das massas das tortas sobre a mesa. Era de chocolate. Depois, ele pôs na geladeira, e depois pegou um pouco de creamcheese e pôs na outra. Kagome ficou olhando sem fazer nada. Lá sentada, observando ele trabalhar. Ele por aqueles minutos que estava tão concentrado arrumando as tortas, recheando e colocando a cobertura nos bolos, parecia ignorar a presença da garota. Os olhos azuis dela o acompanhavam ir e vir, da pia para a mesa, colocando os enfeites, morangos e geleia sobre o creamcheese. Deixando dentro da geladeira, mexendo os conteúdos nas panelas e experimentando para ver como estavam.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou tirando a concentração dele. Só, então, ele a encarou como se antes já não soubesse que ela estava ali.

- O quê? – ele indagou querendo entender a pergunta.

- Por que você começou a fazer doces? Por que você montou esse lugar? – Kagome perguntou.

Sesshoumaru desligou o fogo das panelas e sentou-se ao lado dela. – Eu não trabalhava com isso. Na verdade, antes trabalhava com roupas. Com meu irmão e Kikyou. – ele explicou. Kagome fez uma cara surpresa. Primeiro, porque não o imaginava trabalhando com roupas, até porque só o via de camisa polo e jeans quase todos os dias e avental. Segundo, porque não imaginou que fosse o segundo emprego que ele estivesse ligado ao irmão e também à Kikyou.

- Mas, as coisas foram mudando, comecei a fazer faculdade de gastronomia, fui para França por seis meses e para Itália por quatro para me especializar em doces. Estudei cinco anos com muito ardor para ser o que sou hoje, e então, a oportunidade apareceu. Kikyou comprou a minha parte do negócio de roupas, e eu dei entrada a minha verdadeira vontade. Mas, eu tinha pouco, só 30% e não era suficiente para criar algo grandioso como esse. Então, Inuyasha interou o resto. Mas, sempre foi um completo desleixado... – Sesshoumaru respondeu com franqueza e honestidade. Foi algo muito inesperado. O rumo da conversa estava estranho. O tom explicativo, o modo como ele a encarava, tudo aquilo era estranho.

- Parece que ele não quer mais ser desleixado. – Kagome retrucou apenas para provocá-lo. Aquele clima de franqueza e sinceridade era tão fora do padrão que ela precisava quebrar o clima, estava se sentindo desconfortável pela forma que os olhos dourados dele estavam cravados nela.

- Acho que em algum momento todos deixam de ser. – respondeu, mas parecia falar mais do que desleixo. Era um "deixar de ser" genérico que serviria para muitas questões.

- Bem como deixam de ser cegos. – Kagome comentou se referindo a muito mais do que negócios, também.

- Existem certas cegueiras que nem com um transplante de olhos seja possível enxergar. Está muito mais ligado ao desejo de se deixar ver do que qualquer outra coisa. Sejam boas ou más. A verdade é que antes de certas coisas acontecerem, devemos mudar o rumo, antes que fiquemos cegos. – Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso amarelo. – Aceitei o dinheiro dele, eu precisava. E no fim, até Kikyou acabou entrando nisso aqui. – voltou ao assunto do nada. – Assim, ficamos os três como sócios. A sorte é que dessa vez eu sou majoritário. Tenho 60%, Inuyasha tem 25% e Kikyou 15%. Dei duro para isso.

- Por que a sinceridade? – Kagome perguntou nervosa. – Desculpa, eu estou adorando saber mais de você, mas estou tão desacostumada que eu estranhei. – lamentou. Mas, na verdade ela estava achando tudo complicado. O tom, o devaneio nas palavras sobre cegueira, o olhar, tudo parecia dizer mais do que dizia. Até mesmo a sinceridade parecia descabida.

Sesshoumaru colocou a mão no rosto dela. – É, eu também não estou acostumado, mas senti que trabalhando aqui e estando afetada por tudo ao seu redor, talvez você quisesse saber mais das coisas. Sei lá, eu...

Ela colocou a mão na boca dele e sorriu. – Relaxa, eu estou feliz. Você quer saber algo de mim? – nesse momento, ela se sentiu mal por ter desconfiado de alguma coisa ou por ter achado tudo descabido. Sentiu-se frágil e lamentou internamente.

Ele pegou a mão dela e a segurou com delicadeza. – Me recorde, você tem 15 anos, é isso?

- Sim. – ela sorriu.

- Eu tenho 27 anos, me sinto um velho perto de você. – comentou com ironia e tristeza. Algo estava muito errado em seu tom de voz.

- É... Não sinta. – Kagome pediu.

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros, beijou a mão dela que segurava. – Talvez, eu seja mesmo Humbert Humbert... – falou vagamente.

- Nunca seria. Não se deixe afetar pelas provocações do Inuyasha. Ele é um bobo.

- "Lolita, luz da minha vida, fogo da minha virilidade, meu pecado, minha alma..." – Sesshoumaru repetiu o trecho do livro que seu irmão havia dito e a beijou. Um beijo de leve. Só um toque de lábios. Gélido. Quase como um adeus.

- Não repita, eu detesto esse pensamento... – Kagome disse com tristeza e sinceridade. Ela realmente odiava a brincadeira de Inuyasha, e nem ele ou Sesshoumaru pareceram perceber.

- Desculpe, Kagome. Eu quero ser sincero com você, e não acho que isso daria certo. Nós nunca daríamos certo. Foi como eu disse, é melhor acabar enquanto ainda temos tempo.

- O quê? – ela estava certa, ele realmente estava conduzindo a conversa para algo que ela não queria.

Ele se levantou. – Adeus. Vamos só continuar a trabalhar juntos. Melhor evitarmos contatos. – Kagome abriu a boca para retrucar quando alguém bateu na porta e entrou, era Rin.

- Oi gente. – ela disse com doçura.

Kagome se sentiu mal. Foi a primeira vez que percebeu que não sabia muito bem o que esperar disso tudo. O que eles estavam tendo afinal? Então, percebeu que aquilo era de certa forma perigoso. Olhou para Sesshoumaru, questionando tudo o que ele havia lhe dito. Ele lhe fuzilou com o olhar, como se dissesse que não havia volta e então, olhou para Rin.

- Diga Rin. – ele pediu. – O que há?

- Sesshoumaru, acabou o café, Kagura quer saber se você o compra ou se ela pode usar o seu carro. – Rin questionou e acrescentou: - Uau, que cheiro delicioso está aqui!

Sesshoumaru sorriu com doçura. – Eu vou. Preciso de alguns outros ingredientes. – tirou o avental. – Kagome você consegue dar conta por aqui? – ele pegou um pedaço de papel e caneta em uma das gavetas, anotou algumas coisas e entregou para Kagome.

- Sim. Não acho que terei muito trabalho. – Kagome disse olhando para o papel em suas mãos, eram apenas instruções do que ela deveria fazer. Por alguns segundos, havia pensado que ele teria escrito alguma coisa mais íntima. Mas, não, ele só havia dito para enfeitar as tortas e ferver o chocolate, coisas assim.

- Obrigado, Rin, vamos você me ajudará com as compras. Hoje o dia foi mais fraco. Duvido muito que venham muitos clientes, Kagura pode cuidar de tudo por lá embaixo.

A garota assentiu.

Kagome ficou sozinha na cozinha. Não queria trabalhar e agradeceu o baixo movimento. Colocou as mãos no rosto. Algo engasgado na garganta. Seu peito estava explodindo, porque seu coração estava apertado e acelerado. Queria chorar. Não conseguia compreender tudo o que sentia. Engoliu o seco.

- Será que isso é paixão? – perguntou para si mesma, piscando seus imensos olhos azuis. Enquanto, lágrimas brotavam nele e escorriam. Lamentou-se, mal havia descoberto o que era se apaixonar e estava já levando um fora. Sentia raiva por dentro.

Inuyasha deixou Kikyou na frente da loja dela. Saíram do táxi, mas o carro continuou ali parado a pedido de Kikyou, dizendo que Inuyasha o usaria novamente. Iam se despedir.

- Obrigada, Inu. Até hoje à noite. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Ontem à noite, você disse o nome de Sesshoumaru antes de dormir. – Inuyasha falou com rispidez.

Kikyou se assustou. Não pensou que poderia dar algum deslize. – Não me lembro disso. – negou.

- Sesshy. – ele murmurou no ouvido dela. Pegou seu pulso e a puxou com grossura para si. – Olha aqui, Kikyou, ontem eu consegui te achar, finalmente. Mas, no mesmo dia, você me fez ter esse tipo de raiva. Estou pensando aqui... Talvez, seja melhor você não voltar para lá. Melhor dormir no seu apartamento essa noite. – a voz dele era diferente.

Kikyou percebeu que algo estava mudando. Ele havia a procurado por tanto tempo, dum ano, sem fim, e uma única falha sua havia aberto seus olhos? Será? Será que era apenas isso que abria os olhos desse homem sobre suas intenções? Era impossível. – Senão, o quê? – ela quis saber se afastando dele.

Ele sorriu. – Melhor não vir. Me dê um tempo. – ele tirou o dinheiro e deu ao taxista. – Pode ir. Obrigado. – e o taxista pegou o dinheiro e se foi.

- Não vai voltar para a Chocolataria? – ela questionou.

- Ah, vou, só vou buscar a moto antes.

- O quê? – Kikyou ficou boquiaberta. Deveria fazer mais de um ano que ele não andava de moto. – Por quê? Você disse que nunca mais ia andar nela.

- É, eu disse, mas não prometi nada. Nem para você, nem para ninguém.

- Inu, não seja imprudente. – ela pediu. – Por que isso?

Ele deu de ombros. – Olha, sei lá, Kik, sei lá. Me esqueça por um tempo, não estou afim de perder a cabeça– dizendo isso virou-se e foi embora, sem dar tempo dela falar qualquer coisa.

Kikyou abriu a porta da loja. Suas vendedoras a cumprimentaram. A loja já estava cheia. Ela subiu para seu escritório. Sentou-se exausta. Algo estava saindo do seu controle e isso ela odiava, odiava perder o controle e sentiu que estava perto disso. Pior, perto de um colapso.

- Droga! – exclamou com raiva, batendo com força a mão na mesa.

O som da moto despertou Kagome de seus pensamentos. Primeiro pensou que podia ser Sesshoumaru, mas não era possível. Ele não tinha moto. Ignorou, deveria ser algum cliente.

Começou a se movimentar, se esforçando para lavar a louça sem cair, já que não conseguia lavar e se equilibrar nas muletas ao mesmo tempo.

Terminou de lavar e pôs tudo para secar. Apoiou-se na pia, sentindo-se fraca. Era mais porque aquele aperto em seu peito não sumia nem se ela quisesse.

Preferiu ficar praguejando Sesshoumaru mentalmente. – Vou ignorá-lo. – dizia para si mesma, para se sentir confortável. Ela o queria o mais longe possível, mesmo. Fazendo tudo aquilo e depois indo para trás.

- Ignorar quem?

Kagome olhou para ver quem era. – Inuyasha... – disse entre os dentes. Não queria vê-lo. Nem ele, nem o irmão.

- Está sozinha Lolita? – perguntou, fechando a porta atrás de si e se aproximando.

- Estou de mau humor, corninho...

- Ui, e muito bravinha pelo jeito. – ele disse rindo. Achando graça da raiva dela. – Kagura me disse que Humbert foi junto com a outra Lolly para o mercado. Então, quer dizer que você está livre de toda a pressão dele... Deveria aproveitar?

Kagome o olhou sem entender. Aquilo era estranho. – O que você quer? – ela perguntou impaciente, pegando o pano e secando suas mãos. – Eu estou sozinha e tenho muito que fazer. – falou brava.

Inuyasha se aproximou rindo. – Ui, que brava, Lolly, super bravinha. – e dizendo isso ele a pegou no colo. Ela quase berrou, mas pôs as mãos na boca antes. Não quis espantar a clientela ou fazer alguém subir ali e a ver assim.

- Me larga. – pediu num tom mais baixo do que queria. Mas, estava com medo que chamasse a atenção de alguém.

Inuyasha não disse nada, colocou-a sobre a mesa. – Sabe, eu vi você assim com _ele_... Fiquei com vontade de fazer igual. – ela a derrubou na mesa, mas ela resistiu. Ele ficou a empurrando e ela se debatendo para se levantar. – Deita. – disse entre os dentes

- Para seu maluco! – ela respondeu da mesma forma com raiva.

Ele a deitava e ela o empurrava, sentando-se novamente. A cena se seguiu por quase cinco minutos. Os dois se olharam e caíram na gargalhada. Era completamente ridícula a cena.

Inuyasha pôs as mãos nos ombros dela. E ela fez o mesmo. Então, ele a olhou fixamente.

Kagome sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo. Ele tinha os mesmos olhos dourados do irmão. – O que você quer? Só me por na mesa e me empurrar? Pensei que a única que você quisesse alguma coisa desse jeito fosse a sua namoradinha. O que houve, alguma decepção?

Ele sorriu. – Você é espertinha, não é mesmo? – ele passou a mão no rosto dela.

- Que bom que percebeu. – ela retrucou bufando. – Olha se veio aqui só brincar comigo, lamento, estou muito nervosa, capaz até de socar você.

- Por quê? O seu Humbert te deixou na mão?

Ela o olhou se denunciando. O olhar dizia tudo.

- Então, estou certo... Ele resolveu parar com a brincadeira. – ele falou a encarando.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça com tristeza. Ele segurou o rosto dela. Kagome estava frágil e triste. Os olhos marejados, deixando lágrimas escorrerem.

- Isso não podia ser mais oportuno. – ele comentou sorrindo e entusiasmado.

- Como assim? – ela estava confusa.

- Kagome, olha... – ele aproximou seu rosto do dela. Lambeu cada uma das lágrimas, ela o afastou assustada.

- O que é isso!?

- Preste atenção, seja minha namorada.

- O quê!? – ela falou alarmada. – Eu nunca namorei, seu maluco, e muito menos vou namorar com você. – ela bufou. – Esqueceu que você tem namorada?

- Não é bem assim. Na verdade, eu pedi um tempo e a gente não voltou oficialmente. – ele explicou. – Mas, estou com raiva e quero me vingar. Pelo jeito, Sesshoumaru também lhe deu um pé, que tal?

Naquele momento, a ideia lhe pareceu muito tentadora. – É... Gostei. – afirmou.

Assim que ela pareceu topar, ele a deitou na mesa.

- Hey. – ela disse deitada. Então, Inuyasha acabou fazendo a mesma coisa que o irmão. Sem saber, que estava fazendo, secou-a. Kagome ao perceber sentiu-se corar. Ficou roxa de vergonha. Ia se levantar, quando ele colocou a mão na mesa e praticamente deitou sobre ela.

- Puta sacanagem, heim? – ele cochichou em seu ouvido. Kagome sentiu um arrepio percorrer no seu corpo. Estava sem reação. Ele lambeu a bochecha dela.

- Inuyasha, o que é? Um cãozinho? – ela perguntou tentando parecer engraçada.

- É que você é de algum jeito tão hipnotizante quanto Kikyou. Como se as duas tivessem vindo do mesmo lugar. – ele explicou. Afastou-se o suficiente para encará-la. Ela tentou o empurrar, mas sentia-se sem força. – Não. A boca é completamente diferente. – então, ele riu e ela o acompanhou. Tudo parecia forçado, apesar de ter sido natural, sem que ele controlasse os seus atos.

Ele se afastou. Ela se sentou na mesa. – Melhor a gente não fazer nada. Sei lá, você ainda gosta muito dela e eu não sinto um pingo de vontade

- É. Também me achei patético ao comparar vocês duas.

- É, bem idiota mesmo.

Ele a ajudou a descer da mesa.

- Vou te ajudar com as coisas no fogão.

- Valeu.

- Falei sério sobre você ser hipnotizante. – ele comentou, enquanto ligava o fogo novamente.

- Sinceramente, do jeito que você me olhou, eu também achei que fosse sério. – ela falou rindo.

- O que é tão sério? – era Rin, que entrou saltitante pela cozinha carregando as compras. Sesshoumaru apareceu logo atrás. – Trouxemos um pouco de tudo, acho que ao vamos tão cedo comprar algo.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Kagome, que havia começado a se levantar da mesa para pegar a torta na geladeira e depois para Inuyasha que fingia mexer algo no fogão.

- Ainda bem que não temos movimento, porque nem com vocês dois para fazer o que pedi, deram conta. – comentou com desgosto.

- Ah, é que estávamos ajustando outras coisas.

- É, Inuyasha? O que é tão importante para se ajustar assim?

- Eu pedi Kagome em namoro.

- O quê!? – Rin e Sesshoumaru questionaram no mesmo instante.

- Sabe, eu vi que precisava de uma nova pessoa na minha vida... Kikyou me magoou ontem a noite de um jeito que duvido que haja volta. E então, eu terminei com ela, conversei com Kagome hoje e bem, ambos parecemos nos interessar pelas mesmas coisas, e estamos em busca de novas experiências. Então, eu perguntei por que não? Afinal, eu sempre entro de cabeça em tudo o que faço! – ele disse sorrindo, indo até Kagome e colocando suas mãos nos ombros dela.

- Mas,... – Rin tentou falar ago, mas não sabia o quê. Sesshoumaru fez cara de quem odiou o que ouviu. Estava fulo e dava para perceber pelo modo que olhava o novo casal.

- Ah sim, eu estou na idade de namorar mesmo. Então, aceitei. – Kagome sorriu, tentando parecer animada, algo que ao ver Sesshoumaru a fuzilando com o olhar, não estava mesmo sentindo.

Então, sem que ela esperasse, Inuyasha a girou e a puxou para um beijo. Que aos que viam parecia muito mais apaixonado, do que de fato era. Ela pensou em empurrá-lo, mas lembrou-se de Sesshoumaru lhe dando um balde de água fria. Com raiva, puxou Inuyasha para si e o beijou com tanto ardor que até mesmo ela se estranhou. Rin fechou os olhos com vergonha diante da demonstração de afeto.

Quando o beijo acabou, Inuyasha sorriu. – O beijo de Lolita não há igual no mundo. – ele cochichou só para ela ouvir, e Kagome corou violentamente.

- Felicidades para vocês. – Sesshoumaru falou secamente. – Se acham que precisam de um tempo, melhor saírem daqui. Porque tenho muito o que fazer do que ficar vendo essas demonstrações baratas de amor. Saíam daqui! – disse com raiva.

Rin foi até Kagome. – Tem certeza disso? – indagou, ignorando a presença de Inuyasha.

- Ah sim... – ela não sabia se tinha certeza. Estava feliz com a vingança de ver Sesshoumaru ali bravo com ela e triste porque não era ele quem havia a tirado o fôlego.

- Realmente. Rin me ajuda com as muletas dela. – Inuyasha a pegou no colo e saiu sem dizer mais nada. Kagome rezou para que nenhum cliente a visse descendo as escadas. A sorte era que a única que a viu foi Kagura. Ele a levou para seu quarto, Rin trazendo as muletas.

- Agora pode ir.

Rin ainda tentou falar algo, mas vendo que ele não a deixaria falar, encostou as muletas na parede e saiu com um olhar amedontrado. Inuyasha ouviu os passinhos dela subindo a escada. Provavelmente, para falar onde estavam.

- Inuyasha, isso foi exagerado. – Kagome disse finalmente.

- É, eu sei. Mas, vou ser sincero... Acho que aquilo que eu disse não era totalmente falso. Talvez, seja bom a gente ter alguma experiência.

Ela tremeu nos braços dele. – Como assim experiência?

Ele riu. – Boba, eu não sou um idiota. – ele a pôs na cama. – Eu nunca faria mal a você. Eu só queria irritar Sesshoumaru e mostrar a Kikyou que não sou alguém que ela pode fazer de gato e sapato. Mas, - ele parou para pensar melhor nas palavras. – eu sou homem e não posso negar que o beijo foi bom...

Kagome se sentiu orgulhosa com aquilo. Afinal, a única outra pessoa que ela havia beijado foi Sesshoumaru. – Fiz com raiva, é que eu queria tanto irritar Sesshoumaru. Sabe, a gente nem começou absolutamente nada e ele já terminou. Nunca pensei nisso, mas talvez eu esteja apaixonada por ele. Eu nunca me apaixonei na minha vida.

Inuyasha sentou ao lado dela. – É, eu sei, a minha única paixão foi Kikyou. – ele esticou as pernas na cama, e se aconchegou ao lado dela. – Sempre fui doido por ela. Quando a gente se apaixona, tem vezes que ficamos cegos.

- Por favor, vamos pular o papo de cegueira. – ela riu.

- Será que seremos algum tipo de cúmplices?

- Cúmplices e amigos? – ela questionou.

Ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela, e a aconchegou no seu peito. – Realmente. Companheiros da vingança.

Ela riu achando graça. – Acho que isso vai ser divertido. – comentou fechando os olhos.

- Você nem sabe o quanto. – Inuyasha comentou e beijou a testa dela. – Lolita.

- Pelo amor de Deus, para com isso, antes que eu arranque seu couro.

Os dois riram.

- OK. Sabe, a vingança é um prato que se come cheio... – ele comentou mais para si do que para ela.

- Cheio de chocolate. – ela riu.

**Continua...**

Oi pessoal! Bati meu recorde, não é mesmo!? Eu normalmente demoro ao menos meses. Mas, como estou de licença por causa da doença, eu finalmente consegui postar rápido.

Primeiro, peço desculpa, no capítulo anterior afirmei que Rin tinha 13 anos, mas ela tem 14. Já corrigi o erro.

Segundo, a receita de bolo de caneca é deliciosa. Eu a fiz há tempos atrás. Peguei essa receita do blog Monta Encanta (ponto) com. Vale muito a pena, provem! É muito rápido.

Terceiro, eu estou tão empolgada! Estamos vendo um verdadeiro quadrado amoroso por aqui. Kikyou finalmente parece estar perdendo o rebolado, Inuyasha e Kagome aprontando e Sesshoumaru enfurecido de ciúmes. Acho que vai faltar chocolate para tanta emoção. Porque quando eu fico assim ansiosa por alguma coisa, nossa eu como mil pedacinhos de chocolate. Alguém mais aqui é chocólatra?

Aliás, alguém me sugere algum livro para ler? Ahah nesse tempo livro já estou no meu nono livro.

Agora quero agradecer por todo o carinho de vocês, em especial:

**Neherenia – Olá! Bem-vinda! É tão bom ver gente nova lendo a história, eu fico ainda mais empolgada. Espero que continue lendo. Aliás, claro que quero a sua receita. Garanto deixar todos os créditos dela a você, a dona da receita! =) O que achou desse capítulo? Super beijos e até o próximo.**

**Mih – Oba, mais uma nova leitora! Eu adoro isso. Sempre fico muito animada. Ah nem me diga, ainda estou de castigo, mas resolvi deixar as outras preocupações de lado e aproveitar essa oportunidade para eu me dedicar ao que gosto mesmo de fazer. Nossa! Estou muito feliz ao ler seu comentário. Espero mesmo não desapontá-la. Até o próximo, que venha logo, beijos!**

**Zanelato – Olá! Que bom que gostou do capítulo, espero que tenha gostado desse também. Sério? Caramba! Dizem mesmo que anticoncepcional é complicado. A verdade é que nunca mais poderei tomá-los rs. Espero que hoje você esteja bem! Super beijos e até o próximo.**

**Aryel-chan – Vai saber o que pode acontecer nessa história. Só lendo para ver tudo que vai acontecer, não é mesmo? Mas, garanto que tudo vai terminar de um jeito bom, independente do que tenha que se passar no meio disso. Continue lendo! Super beijos.**

**Emmi T Black – Oxe, claro que lembro! Não tenha dúvidas que foi por seus comentários que eu nunca desisti. Graças ao apoio de você e de todo mundo que desejava que a fic voltasse. É tão bom vê-la novamente, me anima muitíssimo. Pobrezinha da sua cachorrinha, mas tenho certeza que o susto dela passou. Ou ela levou outro? Bati meu recorde de postagem, nada de meses e muito menos anos. É tão bom ler o seu comentário, fico muito feliz. Te espero no próximo capítulo. E sim, obrigada, estou me cuidando com certeza. Nem eu quero parar de escrever. É minha paixão. Beijos e até!**

**Ka – Que isso, eu fiquei animada de revê-la aqui, muito animador! Já me coça os dedos para terminar logo o capítulo seguinte. Olha, é um quadrado amoroso, mas é meio inesperado mesmo. Acho que o legal é que com isso tudo vai ficar ainda mais agitado. Espero que tenha gostado! E eu confesso, eu também não gosto de mousse que leva gelatina, mas faço rs. Até o próximo capítulo, super beijos!**

Pessoal muito obrigada por tudo!

Meus dedos já coçam para o próximo capítulo. Espero que ele venha, ao menos, tão rápido quanto esse.

Até o próximo

Super Beijos

Dani

Obs – É o maior capítulo que lembro ter escrito dessa fic!


End file.
